I Hate (Love) You
by Boomiee92
Summary: Cinta pertama yang ditolak menimbulkan dendam di hati Seungyoon, berawal di musim panas yang indah tahun 2005 sejak saat itu Seungyoon memutuskan untuk menjadi rival Song Minho, saat cinta kembali muncul apakah semua akan berjalan dengan baik? WINNER fiction. Pair: Song Minho dan Kang Seungyoon (MinYoon), Characters: WINNER, others, BL, rating: T-M
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo tiba-tiba mendapat inspirasi cerita aneh MinYoon, happy reading ya

 **Bab Satu Cinta Monyet yang Menyakitkan**

 **Musim panas 2005**

"Aku menyukaimu."

Di usianya yang masih menginjak sebelas tahun Seungyoon sudah merasakan, pengalaman pertama merasakan getar-getar cinta. Kemudian dengan mengumpulkan segenap tenaga ditambah tidak tidur semalam suntuk, berangkat paling pagi, menghadang sang pujaan hati untuk mengutarakan dua kata yang membentuk kalimat paling sulit di dunia. "Tidak, aku mencintaimu Song Minho."

"Apa kau gila? Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku."

"Kenapa aku bukan tipemu?" ujar anak laki-laki kecil dengan potongan rambut mangkuk dan berkacama bulat, lebar, tapi tak sekeren _Harry Potter_.

"Karena kau jelek, tak populer, tidak memiliki apa-apa yang bisa dibanggakan." Ucap anak laki-laki manis dengan potongan rambut pendek dan tas ransel berwarna merah, si anak laki-laki berkacamata sudah hampir kehilangan setengah nyawanya namun si anak laki-laki beransel merah itu justru pergi, tak acuh.

Anak laki-laki berkacamata pemilik nama Kang Seungyoon itu, telah mendapat pelajaran berharga. Pertama, jatuh cinta itu sangat indah, kedua mengutarakan cinta itu lebih menegangkan daripada dikejar anjing, ketiga cinta ditolak itu menyakitkan, keempat dicela oleh orang yang kau cintai bisa menimbulkan perasaan lain yaitu… dendam.

Kedua telapak tangan Seungyoon mengepal erat, dan detik itu pula dia berjanji akan membuat seorang Song Minho menarik semua ucapannya dan menyesal. "Karena aku jelek, tak populer, tidak memiliki apa-apa yang bisa dibanggakan, hah! Kita lihat saja nanti Song Minho!" geram Seungyoon.

Kedua kakinya yang berukuran pendek dibanding teman-teman seumurannya berlari menyusuri lorong kelas yang sepi, menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa menuju ke lantai dua. "Taehyun!" pekik Seungyoon dengan lantang.

Satu-satunya anak yang ada di dalam kelas, yang sedang terkulai malas di atas meja bertumpukan buku-buku tebal mata pelajaran yang selalu membuatnya terkena sindrom aneh, yaitu, mengantuk. Bereaksi akan panggilan lantang itu. "Hmmm," gumam Taehyun tangan kanannya bergerak pelan mengisyaratkan Seungyoon untuk mendekat.

Seungyoon memasuki kelas dengan langkah menghentak-hentak, kesal. Ia tarik salah satu kursi dengan jarak terdekat, kemudian duduk di hadapan Taehyun. "Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucapnya tegas.

Taehyun yang tadinya terkulai lemas tiba-tiba meneggakkan badannya, tertarik dengan kalimat kliennya, ya, selain murid pemalas dan suka tidur di kelas, Nam Taehyun bercita-cita menjadi polisi atau detektif jadi dia bisa memberi bermacam-macam bantuan, seperti surat ijin palsu, masalah selidik-menyelidiki, tanda tangan guru palsu, dan berbagai macam tindakan tercela yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak mencerminkan cita-cita di masa dewasanya kelak. "Apa?" tanyanya sok keren dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki…,"

"Tunggu!" cegah Taehyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke hadapan Seungyoon. Seungyoon menurut saja dihentikan dengan cara kasar seperti itu, toh dia yang butuh.

Taehyun langsung menarik salah satu bukunya dari bawah laci meja, buku dengan sampul salah satu gambar anime terkenal itu bertuliskan Matematika di luar, namun saat dibuka coretan di dalamnya tentu saja bukan pelajaran Matematika. Taehyun juga mengambil bolpoin, membuka buku tulisnya dengan cekatan, menampilkan lembar baru, menulis tanggal, bulan, tahun, jam, serta musim apa sekarang di pojok kanan.

"Kasus Kang Seungyoon," gumam Seungyoon membaca tulisan yang Taehyun goreskan. Taehyun mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan apa masalahmu? Dan bantuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku dendam pada Song Minho." Ucap Seungyoon berapi-api.

"Oh, itu, masalah klasik kau pasti salah satu orang yang ditolak Mino. hmmm, baiklah, baiklah lanjutkan."

"Aku ingin balas dendam."

"Wow! Tunggu, tunggu, _Man_. Aku tak menerima pesanan pemukulan atau kekerasan yang lain, cari saja orang lain. Mungkin, Dongwook di SMP bisa membantumu kalau masalah itu, aku akan bantu mengatakan padanya." Terang Taehyun panjang lebar.

"Tidak!" pekik Seungyoon mencegah Taehyun mencoret namanya dalam buku kasus. "Aku tidak memintamu memukul Minho. Aku memintamu menyelidiki sesuatu."

"Oh menyelidiki? Yah, aku suka itu. Lanjutkan."

"Aku ingin tahu dalam pelajaran apa Mino unggul dan lemah, lalu cita-citanya di masa depan, orang yang dia sukai, dan orang yang menyukainya, latar belakang keluarganya juga."

Taehyun mengangguk-angguk sementara tangan kanannya menulis dengan cepat, menyalin kalimat Seungyoon. "Tunggu, kau ingin tahu latar belakang keluarganya? Sungguh, balas dendam yang sedikit nyentrik."

"Bisa tidak itu kau lakukan?"

"Jangan meremahkan aku _Man,_ aku pasti bisa melakukan tugas mudah ini. Kapan kau ingin tahu semua informasi ini?"

"Secepatnya."

"Harus ditentukan, karena itu berpengaruh dengan tarif penyelidikan."

"Tiga hari."

"Baiklah, untuk semua informasi ini dan waktu tiga hari tarifnya adalah…, berikan semua koleksi kelerengmu dan uang saku satu minggumu, kau setuju?"

"Setuju." Balas Seungyoon mantap. Keduanya berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyuman ramah. Taehyun tersenyum karena uang jajan dan koleksi kelerengnya bertambah sedangkan Seungyoon tersenyum karena rencana balas dendamnya akan segera terwujud.

Pelajaran moral hari ini adalah, jangan meremehkan tekad kuat orang yang sedang patah hati. Mulai detik itu Seungyoon berjanji akan menyaingi Mino dalam segala hal atau lebih baiknya lagi mengalahkan Mino, supaya anak laki-laki sok tampan itu hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang jalan pulang Seungyoon bersiul-siul pelan, ranselnya sudah berpindah tempat dari punggung ke depan tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada rimbunnnya pohon apel di sisi kanan jalan, sayang mereka belum berbunga apalagi berbuah.

"Seungyoon!" suara cempreng itu langsung menarik perhatian Seungyoon, ia menoleh dan melihat satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki. Hanbyul dengan sepeda berwarna hitam miliknya. "Mau aku bonceng?"

"Tidak, terima kasih aku mau jalan kaki saja."

"Kenapa? Kan lebih enak naik sepeda."

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang terlambat."

Hyanbul turun dari sepeda, sehingga dia berakhir dengan berjalan mendampingi Seungyoon dengan menuntun sepedanya pula. "Heh? Pulang terlambat? Ada masalah di rumahmu?"

"Tidak ada." _Tentu saja tidak ada, pulang telat artinya lebih banyak waktu menyusun strategi balas dendam._

"Kenapa dengan matamu?"

"Memang mataku kenapa?" Seungyoon menatap bingung pada Hanbyul.

"Lirikanmu terlihat licik."

"Oh, itu, ah yang benar? Tidak juga lirikanku memang seperti ini dari dulu."

Hanbyul menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak pernah berwajah licik sebelumnya." Seungyoon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dulu, dia tidak pernah berwajah licik? Sayang sekali, mulai detik ini Hanbyul harus terbiasa dengan wajah licik yang ia miliki. "Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?"

"Tidak ada. Memang kau melewatkan apa, rumah kita kan masih jauh dari sini." Balas Seungyoon polos.

"Duh!" Hanbyul menepuk jidatnya dramatis. "Aku mendengar kabar burung jika kau menyatakan cintamu pada Mino."

Seungyoon hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri beruntung dia masih bisa menampakkan wajah santai. "Burung yang mana yang mengatakan hal itu?"

Hanbyul mengendikkan kedua bahu mungilnya. "Tidak jelas juga, tapi berita seperti itu pasti cepat menyebar karena Mino itu kan populer."

"Terserah." Balas Seungyoon malas, ia sudah kehilangan simpatinya terhadap bocah laki-laki sok sempurna itu.

"Kau pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini, sahabatku tersayang." Ucap Hanbyul sok dewasa sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Seungyoon.

"Cobaan apa?!" Seungyoon memekik jengkel.

"Ditolak Minho."

"Jung Hanbyul sialan! Tidak ada namanya ditolak Mino atau apalah! Jangan membicarakan bocah dekil sepertia dia lagi di depanku!" Seungyoon berteriak marah-marah beruntung jalanan yang mereka lewati adalah jalanan desa yang diapit oleh kebun apel dan aliran sungai kecil, sepi, sehingga tak ada orang yang menganggap Seungyoon _tak beres_.

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku. Kita kan sahabat apa kau akan merahasiakan sesuatu dari sahabatmu?"

Seungyoon melirik tajam Hanbyul dari ekor matanya, betul, mereka memang bersahabat tapi tak jarang Hanbyul mengkhianatinya. Saat mereka berencana mencuri buah aple, Hanbyul justru melaporkan rencana itu pada si pemilik kebun yang berakibat Seungyoon dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama tiga hari, Neraka. "Ya, aku akan merahasiakan semua rahasiaku darimu!" tegas Seungyoon.

"Ih! Payah," gerutu Hanbyul.

"Jadi rencanamu apa?"

"Rencana apa? Hanbyul cukup omongan anehmu itu. Mari membicarakan topik lain."

"Ini topik lain, aku bertanya tentang masa depan, apa rencana masa depanmu?"

"Oh masa depan bicara yang jelas. Heh?! Masa depan?" Hanbyul mengangguk pelan, membenarkan pertanyaan Seungyoon. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat membicarakan hal itu, usia kita masih sebelas tahun."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan jadi aktor bulan depan aku ikut audisi JYP. Aku dengar Mino ikut training di salah satu agensi."

"Oh, benarkah?!" pekik Seungyoon tiba-tiba tertarik.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah _YG_ dia masuk tahun kemarin. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan topik Mino?"

"Oh itu—ah, ah, tidak ada hanya terkejut saja ada anak dari sekolah kita yang menjadi training _YG_." Hanbyul melempar tatapan tak percaya. "Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong, memang ada anak lain?"

"Masuk akal," gumam Hanbyul, di dalam hati Seungyoon tertawa lega tak harus menjawab interogasi Hanbyul yang biasanya sangat merepotkan itu. "Jadi rencana masa depanmu apa?"

"Oh aku, aku mungkin mau jadi trainee juga."

"Kau?! Mau jadi apa?!" pekik Hanbyul geli menahan tawa.

"Apa saja!" dengus Seungyoon jengkel, kemudian ia melangkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan Hanbyul yang kini sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Langkah panjang-panjang Seungyoon berubah menjadi lari cepat meninggalkan Hanbyul jauh di belakang.

Lima menit kemudian Seungyoon sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, pagar rumahnya adalah semak mawar putih tak berduri yang dipangkas rapi. Dengan peluh membasahi dahi serta punggung seragamnya, Seungyoon menghambur memasuki rumah dengan berisik.

"Selamat datang…," sambut wanita cantik berambut pirang. Benar, berambut pirang, Seungyoon diadopsi oleh keluarga Amerika-Korea sejak usianya dua minggu.

"Ibu…," rengek Seungyoon kecil.

"Hei, kenapa bibirmu maju seperti itu?"

"Apa aku sangat payah?"

"Tidak kau sama sekali tidak payah."

Seungyoon melepas ranselnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang Ibu, ia berjalan gontai menuju dapur. "Ibu jangan bohong, aku pasti sangat payah sampai-sampai tak ada seorangpun yang menyukaiku, bahkan teman yang aku miliki hanya si keriting Hanbyul. Menyedihkan."

Carly hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala belakang Seungyoon. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?"

"Hmm," bisik Seungyoon.

"Apa? Mau bercerita pada Ibu?"

"Haah…," desah Seungyoon frustasi. "Hanya ada seseorang yang mengataiku payah, itu saja."

Carly menarik kursi di samping sang putra. "Hei, tidak ada yang payah darimu Seungyoon."

"Tapi Ibu, aku tidak pernah juara satu!" pekik Seungyoon bersikeras.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi juara satu?"

"Ya, menjadi juara satu terbaik di semua bidang supaya orang yang menjulukiku payah, malu." Ucap Seungyoon berapi-api.

"Wow, itu baru semangat!" pekik Carly girang. "Sekarang ganti bajumu—Ibu pikir sebaiknya kau mandi, makan siang lalu tidur. Setuju?"

"Setuju, Ibu aku ingin guru les atau ikut les, bagaimana?"

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?" Seungyoon mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah akan Ibu atur semuanya, sudah sana pergi, baumu tidak enak!" Seungyoon hanya cekikikan diledek seperti itu, ia ambil ranselnya dari tangan Carly kemudian melompat turun dari kursi dan melesat cepat menuju kamarnya.

Seungyoon menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit lebih kasar dari hari biasa, ia lemparkan ranselnya ke atas _single bed_ dan ia lepas semua pakaian seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Seungyoon kemudian mendekati kaca setinggi orang dewasa. Memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan tulang menonjol alias kurus kering, terbalut kulit putih pucat yang tak eskotis. "Payah," gerutu Seungyoon.

Seungyoon berdiri di bawah pancuran, sambil membersihkan tubuhnya dia berpikir keras mencari sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bisa menarik semua ucapan Mino. Dirinya tidak payah, tidak! Ya meski sampai detik inipun dirinya sendiri masih meragukan hal itu.

Lelah Seungyoonpun mulai bersenandung tak jelas sementara kedua tangannya mulai meratakan busa sabun ke seluruh tubuh. Kedua mata Seungyoon terbelalak, kegiatan meratakan busa ke seluruh tubuh terhenti seketika. "Suaraku lumayan, aku bisa jadi penyanyi! Oi Minho sialan, tunggu aku juga akan jadi trainee, kau pasti kalah telak!" pekik Seungyoon sekuat tenaga, ini kan kamar mandi jadi tak akan ada yang menganggapnya gila, kecuali ibunya. Paling-paling ibunya itu hanya berpikir ini fase remaja.

Dengan semangat membawa Seungyoon mempercepat ritual mandinya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh setengah basah dan hampir saja terpeleset. Tak masalah yang penting dia sudah menemukan amunisi pertama untuk mengalahkan Mino. Membongkar lemari pakaian dan memakai baju seenak jidatnya, juga tak masalah.

"Seungyoon!" pekik Carly melihat putranya berlari dengan kecepatan membahayakan keluar kamar.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu!" pekik Seungyoon mirip cara memanggil orang di tepi laut. "Aku ingin les menyanyi, aku mau daftar audisi _YG_!"

"Sayang, apa kepalamu terbentur saat mandi?!" pekik Carly cemas. Seungyoon menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak Ibu, anggap saja aku baru menemukan jalan masa depanku yang cerah." Jelas Seungyoon kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah, Ibu paham."

"Oh ya satu lagi, apa Ibu punya nasihat tentang penampilanku?"

"Penampilanmu baik-baik saja Seungyoon. Seungyoon dengar." Carly sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, memegang kedua pundak Seungyoon menatap kedua mata hitam itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ibu akan mendukung semua hal yang membuatmu bahagia, tapi Ibu tidak ingin kau berubah karena orang lain."

"Ibu, ini adalah rencana terbaik yang bisa aku pikirkan. Berkelahi tak akan menyelesaikan masalah jadi cara ini akan membuat si sombong itu berubah pikiran."

"Kau ingin mendapat pengakuan?"

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon tegas.

"Hah, baiklah asal kau senang. Sekarang waktunya makan siang lalu kau bisa tidur. Itu saran dari Ibu untukmu, naikkan berat badanmu sedikit kau sudah sangat kurus."

"Aku juga berpikir sama…," gumam Seungyoon. "Kalau berat badanku naik, apa aku tak perlu memakai kacamata lagi?"

"Sayang, bersabarlah jika waktunya tiba nanti kau akan mendapatkan semua keinginanmu."

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksud Ibu dengan operasi plastik?"

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan, kau sudah tampan Seungyoon tentu saja dengan usaha kerasmu. Apa yang kau inginkan perjuangkan dengan sekuat tenaga, jangan mudah menyerah!" pekik Carly memberi selamat.

"Oh melegakan, aku pikir Ibu memberi saran untuk operasi plastik."

"Tidak, tidak, duduk di meja makan dan makan siang sekarang."

"Kapan Ayah pulang?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Tidak lembur kan?"

"Ibu rasa tidak." Seungyoon mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dengan ayahmu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja Ayah jarang makan bersama dengan kita." Carly hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar protes Seungyoon.

.

.

.

Sebelum tidur siang, Seungyoon menyempatkan diri untuk memikirkan Mino, bukan karena tertarik atau apa, perasaan itu meguap begitu saja setelah penghinaan kejam tadi pagi. "Jadi dia trainee," gumamnya. "Trainee apa? Aktor atau penyanyi? Dia bisa menyanyi?" Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya, bingung, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan pertama kali dirinya mulai tertarik dengan Mino. "Aku rasa saat dia lari di lapangan. Ya, itu. berarti aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Beda kelas lagi." Racau Seungyoon tak jelas,

"Seungyoon Ibu boleh masuk?"

"Ya, aku belum tidur." Balas Seungyoon. Pintu kamar bercat putih itupun terbuka pelan dan Ibunya bergegas melangkah masuk.

"Ibu baru tahu ini, jika kau ingin mengikuti audisi masuk _YG_ tahun ini waktu yang tersisa kurang dari dua bulan."

"Kurang dari dua bulan?!" pekik Seungyoon tak percaya hingga membuat kedua telinga Carly berdenging saking kerasnya suara pekikan Seungyoon.

"Iya, caranya gampang kau bisa langsung datang atau mengirim video penawaran. Pilhlah salah satu." Seungyoon menggaruk tengkuknya, sepertinya audisi _YG_ terdengar mustahil.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, asal kau yakin dan berusaha sekuat tenaga." Ucap Carly bijaksana.

"Tapi Ibu aku bahkan belum memulai latihan vokal."

"Suaramu bagus, Ibu yakin _YG_ pasti tertarik. Tak apa, tunjukkan kemampuan aslimu yang belum dipoles. Ibu rasa itu akan memudahkan pihak _YG_ untuk memutuskan apa kau layak masuk atau tidak."

"Maksud Ibu?"

Carly tersenyum menanggapi tatapan kedua mata bulat putranya yang tampak sangat polos. "Bakat alami lebih menakjubkan daripada polesan," bisik Carly kemudian ia tarik pelan hidung Seungyoon.

"Ibu..," rengek Seungyoon sambil memegangi hidungnya yang memerah akibat tarikan jahil sang Ibu.

"Tidurlah jangan berpikir macam-macam, kau sudah membulatkan tekad. Ibu yakin semua akan berjalan dengan lancar." Carly mengecup pelan dahi Seungyoon yang tertutup poni.

"Aku sayang Ibu."

"Ibu juga, selamat tidur siang semoga tinggimu bertambah."

"Ibu!" pekik Seungyoon jengkel, tak tahu apa harus bersyukur atau bagaimana memiliki Ibu yang selalu menggodanya. Seungyoon berbaring memandangi langit-langit kamar tidurnya. "Kurang dari satu bulan, apa mungkin? Ah sudahlah! Cukup Seungyoon! Jangan dipikirkan lagi, bisa tambah kurus nanti." Seungyoon menarik selimutnya kasar kemudian mengganti posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman.

.

.

.

"Seungyoon, ada temanmu datang, Seungyoon."

"Hmmm…,"

"Seungyoon temanmu datang, dia menunggumu di luar."

"Siapa?" dengan malas Seungyoon membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

"Ibu tidak tahu."

"Hah?!" Seungyoon langsung tersentak kaget dan duduk. Satu-satunya temannya di dunia hanya Hanbyul, jika ibunya tidak tahu…, "Baik akan aku temui." Ucap Seungyoon yakin meski benaknya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Seungyoon menyingkirkan selimutnya dan melompat turun, ia langsung beralari ke pintu depan untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang mencarinya. "Astaga!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan.

"Halo, Ibumu cantik tapi kau tidak mirip."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Taehyun?" bisik Seungyoon sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa apakah Ibunya ada dalam zona bahaya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Oh itu, aku kebetulan lewat rumahmu setelah pulang les."

"Kau ikut les? Kau tahu rumahku darimana?"

"Pertama ya aku ikut les, aku cukup pintar sebagai tambahan informasi, kedua tentu saja ini jalanan yang biasa aku lewati dan kenapa aku bisa tahu ini rumahmu karena aku sering melihatmu menyiram tomat dan bunga di sini, jika ini bukan rumahmu lalu kau apa? Pembantu, aku sempat berpikir seperti itu sih karena ibumu berbeda sekali denganmu." Racau Taehyun panjang lebar.

"Baiklah cukup, jadi ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Hmapir lupa!" pekik Taehyun, dengan cepat ia melepas salah satu tali ransel dari bahunya kemudian membukanya dan menarik sebuah buku kecil dari sana. "Semua informasi yang kau butuhkan tentang Mino ada di sana."

"Wow, ini cepat sekali."

"Anggap saja aku sedang tak banyak pekerjaan. Urusan lain kita selesaikan besok, aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Pulang, bodoh." Maki Taehyun, ia berbalik tanpa salam tanpa lambaian tangan, tanpa sopan santun, melenggang pergi.

"Semua ada di sini…," gumam Seungyoon sembari membuka lembar buku pertama. "Wow, menakjubkan, sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah menyaingi dia atau mungkin lebih baik dari dia." Tekad Seungyoon. "Jangan menganggapku remeh Song Minho."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Hallo ini chapter 2, maaf agak lama karena sambungan internet hahaha, author lagi bokek sementara modem butuh dikasih makan wifi gratis sudah wafat, karena pindah domisili happy reading, maaf atas segala kesalahan baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja, udah ah, makasih buat para pembaca dan review dari…..

Di sini mungkin Seungyoon agak jahat, hahaha, saya ingin karakter berbeda dari seorang Seungyoon lalu beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari WIN, tahukan WIN hehehe gak mirip-mirip banget karena terinspirasi jadi ada perubahan situasi juga pokoknya selamat membaca saja ya bye, bye, bye. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic tidak jelas saya.

 **Double BobB.I** terima kasih sudah review

 **Dumb-baby-lion** halo pembaca setia saya hehehe

 **Shinhy39** makasih udah review

 **pd** makasih udah review

 **Apriyaninurfad1** makasih dah review ini dilanjut maaf agak lama

 **Previous**

berbeda sekali denganmu." Racau Taehyun panjang lebar.

"Baiklah cukup, jadi ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Hampir lupa!" pekik Taehyun, dengan cepat ia melepas salah satu tali ransel dari bahunya kemudian membukanya dan menarik sebuah buku kecil dari sana. "Semua informasi yang kau butuhkan tentang Mino ada di sana."

"Wow, ini cepat sekali."

"Anggap saja aku sedang tak banyak pekerjaan. Urusan lain kita selesaikan besok, aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Pulang, bodoh." Maki Taehyun, ia berbalik tanpa salam tanpa lambaian tangan, tanpa sopan santun, melenggang pergi.

"Semua ada di sini…," gumam Seungyoon sembari membuka lembar buku pertama. "Wow, menakjubkan, sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah menyaingi dia atau mungkin lebih baik dari dia." Tekad Seungyoon. "Jangan menganggapku remeh Song Minho."

 **Bab Dua Halo**

Setelah mendapatkan informasi lengkap dari Taehyun, Seungyoon berubah dia bekerja dengan sangat keras. Lupakan nonton film di malam hari, dia akan belajar dengan keras, lupakan tidur siang, dia memilih belajar dengan guru privat, lupakan bangun siang, ia akan bangun pagi-pagi dan berlari beberapa kali mengelilingi halaman rumahnya.

Di hari pembagian nilai, Seungyoon tersenyum puas mengamati lembar-lembar nilai yang dibagikan. "Sembilan puluh lima," gumamnya, nilainya naik dengan pesat. Biasanya Seungyoon hanya akan mendapat nilai pada kisaran delapan puluan tak sampai sembilan puluh.

"Seungyoon!" pekik Hanbyul sambil menabrakkan tubuhnya pada punggung Seungyoon, sengaja.

"Kau ini," geram Seungyoon kesal.

"Wow, wow, wow, lihat nilaimu. Obat apa yang kau minum kenapa otakmu tiba-tiba encer, kau hampir mendapat nilai sempurna diseluruh mata pelajaran."

"Aku tidak minum obat hanya belajar." _Hanya tekad kuat dan sedikit kebencian_ , sambung Seungyoon di dalam hati.

"Kita lihat nilai akumulasi seluruh siswa di papan pengumuman." Ajak Hanbyul sambil menarik tangan kanan Seungyoon. Seungyoon menurut, namun sebelum berlari mengikuti Hanbyul ia masukkan terlebih dulu semua lembar kertas ujiannya.

Keduanya mendesak murid-murid lain dengan kelincahan Hanbyul, mengabaikan gerutuan semua orang. Hingga dua orang itu berdiri tepat di depan papan pengumuman. "Kau ada di peringkat dua Seungyoon! Hebat sekali, bahkan tahun kemarin kau tak sampai peringkat sepuluh!" Hanbyul berteriak terlalu histeris sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan kanan Seungyoon.

Kedua mata Seungyoon menatap tajam, nama yang tertera di peringkat pertama membuatnya muak. Seungyoon berbalik menembus kerumunan para murid. Keluar, berjalan pergi dengan sedikit hentakan di kedua kakinya. "Seungyoon!" pekik Hanbyul sambil berlari mengejar Seungyoon. "Seungyoon." Panggil Hanbyul sambil meraih pundak kanan Seungyoon mencoba menghentikannya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesal?"

"Aku tidak kesal."

"Jangan bohong, kita sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, di sana hanya terlalu panas. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas."

"Seungyoon sepulang sekolah bagaimana jika kita main?"

"Tidak, aku ada urusan."

"Seungyoon." Gumam Hanbyul kecewa.

"Maaf, lain kali saja ya. Aku benar-benar sibuk." Seungyoon berusaha menampakkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Hanbyul, berharap Hanbyul mengerti atau setidaknya—sedikit mengerti.

Begitulah selanjutnya, Seungyoon berusaha sangat keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalan dirinya dengan Mino. Mengikuti semua hal yang Mino sukai dan kuasai, berusaha mengejar Mino dalam segala hal. Sepulang sekolah ada berbagai les tambahan pelajaran dan les vokal, serta les alat musik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul 2013**

"Seungyoon."

"Oh Jinwoo hyung."

"Ada tambahan teman untuk kita."

"Tambahan teman?" Seungyoon menaikkan sebelas alisnya, tak biasanya _YG_ mengadakan audisi di pertengahan bulan.

"Buka audisi Seungyoon, mereka sudah lama masuk di sini tapi mereka akan bergabung dengan kita dan berlatih di sini."

Seungyoon tak terlalu suka dengan ucapan Jinwoo, teman baru berarti lebih banyak orang yang harus dikalahkan. Bukankah si bos _YG_ sudah menjanjikan akan mendebutkannya secara solo.

"Seungyoon, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada _Hyung_."

Jinwoo yang selalu percaya pasti tak menaruh curiga. "Baiklah, sebentar lagi mereka datang kesini."

" _Hyung_ apa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada kita?"

"Mungkin." Balas Jinwoo kemudian diiringi sebuah senyum misterius.

Kerutan pada dahi Seungyoon semakin dalam, menyebalkan sekali jika bos besar _YG_ mengadakan sesuatu yang melibatkan kompetisi. Seungyoon meletakkan gitarnya saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mendeka, Jinwoo mungkin telah kembali membawa orang-orang tambahan yang dimaksud.

"Seungyoon!" pekik Jinwoo, kepalanya menyembul terlebih dahulu dari balik pintu dengan kaca gelap. "Mereka di sini." Senyum Jinwoo lebar sekali, dia benar-benar sangat baik dan menganggap semua orang adalah teman, naïf sekali. Tak ada teman sejati di dunia ini, semua hanya omong kosong.

Pintu terbuka lebar, Jinwoo melangkah masuk diikuti tiga orang lainnya. "Oh, Taehyun!" pekik Seungyoon tak percaya wajah siapa yang dilihatnya.

"Halo, hehehe, jidat lebar." Balas Taehyun santai.

"Aku Lee Seunghoon, aku lebih tua darimu tapi kita santai saja." Ucap pemuda bermata sipit itu kemudian tersenyum lucu. Seungyoon terseyum lebar, berusaha agar tampak ramah, padahal hatinya berkata lain.

"Wajahmu terlihat tidak asing…," gumam Seungyoon.

"Apa kau lupa kita berada di acara _survival_ yang sama?!" pekik Seunghoon tak percaya dia dilupakan dengan mudah.

"Oh, ajang pemilihan bakat itu, hmmm, tentu saja itu, pantas wajahmu tidak asing."

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Seungyoon hanya melempar senyum minta maaf, untuk apa mengingat wajah dan berakrab-akrab ria dengan musuh. Tidak penting, _Survival Game_ artinya siapa yang terbaik akan bertahan kan, dalam perang tidak ada peraturan untuk berbuat baik pada musuh, kecuali itu masuk bagian taktik kemenangan.

"Seungyoon jangan melamun!" bentak Jinwoo. "Masih ada satu orang lagi."

"Oh." Pandangan Seungyoon langsung tertuju pada satu orang yang tersisa, satu orang yang kemunculannya sama sekali tak dia harapkan.

"Dan aku Mino, halo Seungyoon aku bahagia sekali kita bertemu lagi."

Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar. "Oh, kau, halo, tentu saja aku sangat bahagia kita bertemu lagi."

"Kalian saling kenal?!" pekik Jinwoo dan Seunghoon bersamaan.

"Ya, dulu kami ada di SD yang sama." Taehyun mulai menerangkan. "Mereka berdua sangat pintar lo." Taehyun tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik Seungyoon, sementara Seungyoon memberi isyarat pada Taehyun agar dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Seungyoon menyukai Mino." menyebalkan, Taehyun memang tak tahu cara menutup mulut.

"Itu dulu sekali." Balas Seungyoon kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa Seungyoon, jika kau masih menyukai Mino katakan saja." Goda Jinwoo.

"Tidak _Hyung_ , tidak, situasinya sudah berbeda sekarang. Itu kan hanya cinta monyet."

"Sekarang kalian dewasa jadi siapa tahu cinta monyet itu berubah menjadi cinta sejati." Jinwoo tak menghentikan godaannya, ditambah suara Taehyun dan Seunghoon yang seolah-olah menjadi supporter.

Seungyoon mendesah perlahan, ia menatap Mino yang kini juga tengah menaapnya. "Ada—banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada cinta,benarkan?" Seungyoon memandangi kedua mata hitam Mino, meminta persetujuan.

"Ya, ada banyak hal yang lebih penting." Timpal Mino.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari mengakrabkan diri!" pekik Seungyoon sambil berlari menghampiri Taehyun dan Seunghoon, merangkul mereka.

"Tidak mau!" pekik Taehyun. "Aku ingin akrab dengan Jinwoo hyung bukan denganmu."

"Aku juga ingin mengenal Jinwoo hyung lebih dekat, tapi Seungyoon nanti kita bicara banyak, aku janji."

Seungyoon hanya terpaku di tempat melihat keitga orang itu melangkah menuju salah satu sudut ruang latihan, meninggalkan Seungyoon yang tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengobrol dengan Mino.

"Jadi—mari mengakrabkan diri." Ucap Mino, dia langsung saja duduk bersila di atas lantai kayu ruang latihan. Seungyoon melakukan hal yang sama karena tak ada pilihan lain. "Kau sudah bekerja keras Kang Seungyoon."

"Terima kasih, kau juga sudah bekerja keras Song Minho."

"Kau langsung ke Seoul setelah lulus SD?"

"Hmm, aku langsung ke Seoul dengan ibuku. Kau juga, kenapa tidak jadi debut dengan Block B?"

"Oh itu, karena masalah pribadi itu saja."

"Kau kan rapper berbakat kenapa bergabung ke _YG_? Jika menjadi bagian _boyband_ bakatmu tak akan menonjol."

"Siapa bilang? Buktinya GD hebat berada di sini."

"Kau pikir kau mampu seperi GD?"

"Aku aka berusaha keras. Seungyoon."

"Kenapa semua tampak begitu mudah dimatamu." Mino mengernyit tak mengerti dengan kalimat Seungyoon. "Aku muak denganmu." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian bersiap pergi. Namun Mino mencegahnya.

"Apa sesuatu di masa lalu membuatmu marah?"

"Ya, tentu saja, apa kau lupa? Sial! Seharusnya hal penting seperti itu tak boleh kau lupakan."

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja kau lupa, aku bukan apa-apa." Gumam Seungyoon berusaha menekan amarahnya.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang mungkin sudah aku lupakan. Mari berteman, aku punya firasat kita akan berjuang bersama." Mino mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sungguh, Seungyoon tak ingin menyambut uluran tangan itu, ia ingin berteriak di hadapan wajah Mino tentang masa lalu menyebalkan yang telah ia perbuat. Tapi, di sudut ruangan ketiga pasang mata memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. "Maaf, aku juga minta maaf tiba-tiba marah padamu." Seungyoon menerima uluran tangan Mino. "Mari berteman."

"Terima kasih Kang Seungyoon!" pekik Mino bahagia, ia tarik tangan kanan Seungyoon dengan lembut kemudian memeluknya erat. Ketiga orang lain yang menyaksikan hal itu tersenyum bahagia.

Seungyoon mengusap pelan punggung Mino, iapun tersenyum. _Kau pikir semua kesalahan selesai dengan permintaan maaf Song Minho? Picik sekali pemikiranmu._ Batin seorang Kang Seungyoon.

"Cukup _Lovey Dovey_ kalian, sekarang kita pergi ke kantin dan makan bersama. Cara pertama untuk mengakrabkan diri." Ucap Taehyun sambil menarik pundak Mino agar pelukannya terlepas. Mino tertawa keras, tapi dia tampak setuju dengan usulan Taehyun.

"Ayo pergi sekarang!" pekik Jinwoo bahagia.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Seunghoon lebih antusias lagi.

"Ayo." Jinwoo menepuk lengan kanan Seungyoon pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi makan." Gumam Seungyoon.

.

.

.

Selama menjalani masa pelatihan dengan _YG_ semua murid tinggal di rumah singgah yag disediakan pihak menejemen, dan rumah itu sangat sempit. Seungyoon yang terbisa hidup berkecukupan awalnya sulit menerima rumah kecil dengan dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur sempit, dan satu ruang tersisa yang berfungsi sebagi ruangan serbaguna, tempat makan, berkumpul, menonton tv, bercakap-cakap dan sebagainya. Sangat sempit, dan sekarang ada tiga makhluk tambahan.

Seungyoon ingin terjun ke sungai Han, tapi beritanya tak akan baik dan ibunya akan kehilangan kepercayaan pada kemampuannya. Itu menyebalkan.

"Kamar lain di rumah ini kami ubah fungsinya sebagai tempat penyimpanan, kalian tata koper dan barang-barang kalian di sini." Jinwoo dengan semangat membuka pintu kamar dan menunjukkan semua yang ada di dalam kepada Seunghoon, Taehyun, dan Mino.

"Seungyoon." Panggilan Jinwoo membuyarkan semua pikiran yang sedang Seungyoon susun.

"Ah ya, rumah ini sangat sempit aku yakin kalian tak akan tersesat. Selamat datang dan semoga kita bisa hidup dengan rukun." Ucap Seungyoon bijaksana. Keempat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau terdengar seperti calon presiden yang sedang kampanye." Cibir Taehyun.

"Benarkah?" Seungyoon menatap Taehyun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya, padahal kau tak pernah menjadi ketua kelas. Mino selalu langganan menjadi ketua kelas." Dan pernyataan Taehyun itu mengundang ketertarikan semua orang pada sosok Song Minho.

"Taehyun mau membongkar kopermu? Aku bisa membantu." Tawar Seungyoon, Taehyun mengangguk. Ketiga orang itu duduk di depan televisi sementara Seungyoon membantu membawakan koper dan tas Taehyun ke dalam kamar yang telah beralih fungsi.

"Wow, di sini rapi sekali." Puji Taehyun.

"Ya, Jinwoo hyung rajin membersihkan tempat ini."Seungyoon menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar perlahan, setelah itu ia melangkah mendekati Taehyun. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti membicarakan hubunganku dengan Mino di masa lalu?"

"Hmm!" Taehyun berbalik menatap Seungyoon dengan tatapan main-main. "Kenapa kau tak suka? Itukan kenyataan? Kenapa, kau masih ingin menyaingi Mino disegala hal."

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan membingkar masa lalumu pada yang lain, kau tak ingin masa lalumu itu terbongkar kan, berandal." Desis Seungyoon, kedua mata Taehyun menatap Seungyoon tak percaya.

"Jangan macam-macam Kang Seungyoon, atau kau akan menyesal."

"Oh, kau mengancamku sekarang? Aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi— aku pikir, mari buat semuanya menjadi mudah, menyingkir dari jalanku dan aku juga akan menyingkir dari jalanmu." Seungyoon menjatuhkan ransel Taehyun di tangannya dengan kasar ke atas lantai kayu. "Tata barangmu dengan rapi, dan ingat jangan menyentuh itu." Seungyoon menunjuk ke arah baju-baju yang tergantung pada salah satu sisi ruangan kamar. "Itu milikku."

"Kau benar-benar berubah Seungyoon, dendam telah menguasaimu."

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara sok suci seperti itu dihadapanku. Bualanmu benar-benar membuat telingaku berdenging." Ejek Seungyoon kemudian keluar kamar tanpa menoleh pada Taehyun lagi.

"Seungyoon! Kau tak jadi membantu Taehyun?!" pekik Jinwoo tanpa curiga.

"Ada banyak barang pribadi yang tak bisa kusentuh." Balas Seungyoon polos, tanpa dosa, seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu di dalam dengan Seungyoon.

"Hmmm," Jinwoo menggumam sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Duduklah kita makan camilan yang Seunghoon bawa."

"Oh!" pekik Seungyoon, berpura-pura tertarik. Iapun duduk bersila di samping Mino kemudian meraup segenggam kacang tanah dari dalam plastik pembungkus berwarna cokelat.

"Taehyun tinggalkan kesibukanmu sekarang! Lanjutkan nanti!" pekik Jinwoo.

"Ya! Mari makan camilan!" timpal Seunghoon.

"Taehyun ayo sebelum aku menghabiskannya!" pekikan Mino sontak mengundang tawa semua orang, kecuali Seungyoon yang hanya berusaha untuk tertawa. Karena sungguh semua yang ada pada diri Mino, sama sekali tak menarik, kecuali mengobarkan keinginannya untuk mengalahkan Mino pada segala bidang. Seperti di masa lalu.

Seungyoon ingin melupakan dendamnya itu, tapi Mino sampai di tempat ini takdir benar-benar mempermainkan kehidupannya. Mino datang dengan kemampuan yang tak bisa diremehkan, dan dia bisa saja mencuri perhatian _YG_ untuk didebutkan sebagai rapper solo.

"Seungyoon, kau tak bisa mengupas kacang tanah?"

"Ah!" pekik Seungyoon, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mino yang tiba-tiba. Dia mencoba mencari jawaban namun bingung harus menjawab apa. Seungyoon hanya bisa diam saat Mino mengambil kacang tanah dari tangannya, dan mengupaskannya.

"Ini." Mino menyerahkan isi kacang tanah yang telah terlepas dari kulitnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Seungyoon.

"Sama-sama." Mino tersenyum ramah.

"Kau! Kenapa hanya baik pada Seungyoon!" protes Seunghoon.

"Ya, kupaskan kacang kami juga." Jinwoo menyodorkan kacang-kacang lain pada Mino, Mino tertawa pelan kemudian mulai mengupas kacang untuk kedua teman barunya itu.

Seungyoon hampir membuang kacang kupasnya saat tangan seseorang menghentikannya. "Taehyun…," gumam Seungyoon sedikit cemas jika Taehyun mengatakan perbuatannya keras-keras.

"Aku suka kacang, kau tak suka. Kenapa membuangnya?"

Seungyoon menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah Taehyun. Tentu saja semua perhatian kini tertuju padanya, terutama Mino yang entah mengapa terlihat kecewa. "Aku suka, hanya saja aku ingin tahu apa aku bisa melempar kacang tepat masuk tempat sampah." Seungyoon membalas dengan nada konyol.

"Seungyoon jangan membuang-buang makanan, praktikkan dengan kulit kacang." Ucap Jinwoo ramah, semua orang tersenyum maklum dan menganggap semua itu bukan apa-apa kecuali Taehyun tentu saja.

Kemudian kelima pemuda itu duduk melingakr, memakan camilan serta mengobrol bersama, terlihat akrab, kecuali Seungyoon dan Taehyun yang sesekali saling melempar tatapan tajam, seolah memperingatkan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam hari, dengan tambahan tiga kasur lipat kelima pemuda itu berbaring di atas lantai kayu. Tak terlalu nyaman dan lumayan panas meski jendela kamar telah dibuka lebar. Seungyoon sudah menyamankan diri, sementara keempat temannya masih terjaga sepertinya mereka juga bermasalah dengan rumah kecil ini.

"Kalian menulis buku harian." Ucap Jinwoo kelewat polos, dan ketiga orang yang diajaknya mengobrol hanya tertawa.

"Bukan buku harian, tapi mirip juga." Mino menjadi orang pertama yang menerangkan. "Tapi itu buku lirik lagu."

"Lirik lagu? Taehyun dan Seunghoon juga melakukan hal yang sama?" keduanya mengangguk pelan. "Wah itu hebat! Kapan kalian mulai melakukannya?"

"Aku rasa—sejak dua tahun terakhir." Ucap Seunghoon.

"Aku sudah hampir lima tahun melakukannya." Balas Taehyun yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan oleh yang lain.

"Seungyoon juga menulis lagu, banyak sekali yang ditulisnya, dia sering menunjukkannya padaku. Lagu-lagunya sangat indah."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Taehyun sangat jelas. "Apa Seungyoon hyung bersedia menunjukkannya pada kami?"

"Mungkin, jika kita sudah semakin akrab." Jawab Jinwoo.

"Semoga kita akrab dengan cepat dan tak menyembunyikan apapun."

Seungyoon tidak menyukai kata-kata Taehyun yang terdengar menyindir itu. "Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun, jika aku bersikap tak ramah pasti ada sesuatu." Balas Seungyoon menahan jengkel.

"Maaf jika kau tersinggung, tapi aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapa-siapa. Itu harapanku yang tulus." Ucap Taehyun.

"Tapi harapanmu itu benar-benar menyinggung jika ada di antara kita yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukankah tak semua hal bisa dibagi meski dengan orang terdekat sekalipun?" kali ini Seungyoon duduk menatap Taehyun tajam, atmosfir kamar terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Ah!" pekik Jinwoo dengan nada ceria. "Ayo, ayo, tidur sudah malam, kita tidur besok ada pertemuan di _YG_ jangan sampai terlambat bisa berbahaya."

"Ya, Jinwoo hyung benar." Sambung Seunghoon. Iapun segera berbaring. Mino menoleh sekilas menatap Seungyoon dan Taehyun yang terlihat masih saling melempar tatapan penuh kebencian satu sama lain.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang." Ucap Mino iapun berbaring, posisinya berada di tengah, diapit Seunghoon dan Taehyun, Seungyoon berbaring di dekat dinding, dengan Jinwoo ada di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat membenci Taehyun?" bisik Jinwoo.

"Aku tidak membenci siapapun." Balas Seungyoon pelan.

"Hmm, semoga kalian cepat akrab."

"Ya, semoga saja." Seungyoon berbaring miring memunggungi Jinwoo tak ingin ditanya macam-macam. _Jadi mereka bertiga menulis lagu juga, aku harus tahu bagaimana lagu yang mereka tulis_. Batin Seungyoon, kedua matanya sudah terasa berat namun otaknya tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang ketiga saingan yang harus dia kalahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelima pemuda itu kini telah berada di ruang latihan gedung _YG_ , ada pemuda lain yang ada di dalam ruangan. Seungyoon tak begitu kenal dengan orang lain di dalam ruang latihan kecuali Bobby, dan dia sangat berbakat. Lalu ada Jinhwan juga, dia sangat tampan, Seungyoon ingin mengumpat keras-keras, firasatnya tak terlalu baik tentang ini.

"Aku memilih kalian setelah mengamati perkembangan kalian. Aku mengadakan WIN, ada dua tim yang bertarung tim menang akan debut dan tim yang kalah akan tersingkir atau debut dalam waktu yang lama. Tim yang menang, kalian berhak memakai nama WINNER. WIN _who is next_. Kalian siap?"

"Kami siap!" pekik semua orang di dalam ruangan.

"Tim sudah ditentukan dan tugas kalian adalah memilih ketua tim."

Seungyoon menghembuskan napas kasar, firasatnya benar, bos _YG_ selalu memberi kejutan menyengat. Bertarung dalam WIN, dan pemenannganya akan menjadi WINNER. Yang Hyunsuk keluar ruangan latihan, semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Debut dan tersingkir," gumam salah seorang.

"Kita akan debut." Ucap Seungyoon yakin. "Bagaimanapun caranya tak peduli meski berdarah-darah, kita akan debut." Seungyoon terdengar seperti meyakinkan timnya dan seolah mengejek tim lain, padahal dia menunjukkan kata-kata itu bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Kami juga kan bekerja keras _Hyung_! Jadi bersiaplah untuk bekerja ekstra untuk mengalahkan kami!"

"Baiklah, mari berjuang bersama!" pekik semua orang. Seungyoon hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Sekarang mari menentukan ketua tim." Ucap Jinwoo, setelah melihat tim B yang sedang sibuk menentukan ketua.

"Aku setuju kita lakukan voting." Sambung Seunghoon.

"Jika _YG_ selalu memilih ketua tim yang paling berbakat, aku mengajukan Song Minho." Ucap Taehyun.

"Aku—Seungyoon, dia pekerja keras dan lagunya sangat indah, aku memilih Seungyoon." Ucap Jinwoo, Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jinwoo.

Kini tatapan semua orang tertuju pada Seunghoon. Seunghoon terdiam, merenung, menatap Minho dan Seungyoon secara bergantian. "Aku rasa—Song Minho. Ya aku pilih Minho dan wakilnya Seungyoon."

"Kenapa?" Seungyoon mencoba bertanya dengan nada santai agar semua orang tak mencurigai bahwa dia tak puas dengan keputusan yang diambil.

"Berbakat perlu tapi memiliki ketua yang lebih tua sepertinya lebih bijaksana, baisanya yang tua lebih didengar." Ucap Seunghoon memberi keterangan.

"Kenapa tidak Jinwoo hyung kalau begitu?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Aku memang paling tua, tapi aku juga sadar dengan kemampuanku Seungyoon. Jadi Minho yang terpilih?" Jinwoo mengedarkan pandangannya kepada semua orang. "Setuju?"

"Setuju." Jawab semua orang termasuk Seungyoon meski setengah hati.

"Baiklah hari ini selesai, kita bisa pulang dan makan. Tadi kita melewatkan sarapan." Ucap Jinwoo bijaksana.

" _Hyung_ cocok menjadi ketua kok." Ucap Seungyoon sebelum berdiri dan meraih ranselnya.

"Kau tak setuju Mino menjadi ketua?"

Seungyoon langsung mengerutkan keningnya, mendengar kalimat Taehyun, ia benar-benar tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang terlalu mengorek itu. "Bukan itu, aku hanya mengatakan pada Jinwoo hyung jika dia sama sekali tak buruk. Jadi Jinwoo hyung bisa berhenti meragukan kemampuannya sendiri." Ucap Seungyoon.

"Wow, ternyata kau bisa berkata panjang juga." Taehyun tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Taehyun, kita akan bekerja bersama setelah ini jadi berhentilah memancing kemarahanku. Atau tim kita akan gagal."

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik jika tim ini gagal mungkin aku bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk debut solo."

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar, raut wajah ketiga temannya terlihat tegang setelah mendengar kalimat Taehyun. Seungyoon menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah tim B, mereka juga terlihat terkejut. "Aku tak peduli dengan keinginanmu, yang penting kau tak mengganggu kebersamaan tim dan usaha tim untuk menang."

"Jangan munafik Seungyoon, semua orang di sini menginginkan hal yang sama denganku, kau juga kan? Jangan bohong, tak perlu sungkan." Taehyun tersenyum miring, Seungyoon benar-benar marah sekarang namun dia harus bersikap baik. Taehyun memang bukan orang yang akan mempan diancam.

"Terserahlah, aku ingin makan." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Tak apa memiliki ambisi pribadi Taehyun, tapi bisakah kau menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri." Ucap Mino. Taehyun hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Taehyun. "Maafkan kami, kami masih sangat muda jadi sering kelepasan."

"Sudahlah, ayo makan." Jinwoo kembali menjadi penyelamat. Dan ketiga orang lainnya menyetujui usulnya.

 _Kalian tak tahu saja bagaimana Seungyoon itu_. batin Taehyun, tapi Taehyun tak akan mencari-cari masalah mulai detik ini, dia tak akan ikut campur dengan urusan Seungyoon, lebih baik memikirkan dirinya sendiri saja. Itu sudah cukup.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo semua ini chapter tiga, terima kasih untuk para pembaca sekalian juga terima kasih atas review yang telah kalian berikan.

 **shinhy** , manusia memang bisa berubah Seungyoon yang cute bisa jadi menyebalkan juga

 **Harumi570** , Seungyoon licik mungkin karena saya bosan dengan Seungyoon yang baik, imut, dan penurut

 **Double BobB.I** , ya Seungyoon ama Taehyun gak pernah akur karena mereka cocok banget kalo hubungannya seperti kucing dan tikus

Maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan kekurangan, selamat membaca

 **Previous**

"Jangan munafik Seungyoon, semua orang di sini menginginkan hal yang sama denganku, kau juga kan? Jangan bohong, tak perlu sungkan." Taehyun tersenyum miring, Seungyoon benar-benar marah sekarang namun dia harus bersikap baik. Taehyun memang bukan orang yang akan mempan diancam.

"Terserahlah, aku ingin makan." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Tak apa memiliki ambisi pribadi Taehyun, tapi bisakah kau menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri." Ucap Mino. Taehyun hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Taehyun. "Maafkan kami, kami masih sangat muda jadi sering kelepasan."

"Sudahlah, ayo makan." Jinwoo kembali menjadi penyelamat. Dan ketiga orang lainnya menyetujui usulnya.

 _Kalian tak tahu saja bagaimana Seungyoon itu_. batin Taehyun, tapi Taehyun tak akan mencari-cari masalah mulai detik ini, dia tak akan ikut campur dengan urusan Seungyoon, lebih baik memikirkan dirinya sendiri saja. Itu sudah cukup.

 **Bab Tiga**

Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk tak berteriak, waktu evaluasi telah dekat dan seluruh tim sudah sepakat memilih lagu _New Day_ dari Alicia Keys tapi Taehyun tiba-tiba berkata dia tak bisa menyangikan lagu itu dengan baik. "Aku rasa aku tak bisa menyanyikan lagu ini, bukan tipeku sama sekali." Ucap Taehyun memasang wajah memelas yang tampak memuakkan.

"Tapi kita harus menyanyikan lagu ini, harus." Balas Seungyoon tegas. Tak peduli dengan wajah-wajah frustasi yang ditampakkan oleh para anggota lain. Mereka pasti mencemaskan nilai evaluasi jika ada yang tak sempurna, tapi Seungyoon berpikir meski _YG_ menilai tim dia pasti menilai perorangan juga. Tak mungkin _YG_ melepas seseorang yang berbakat. _YG_ tak seceroboh itu. jadi jika tak mampu lolos sebagai tim, tak apa menarik perhatian _YG_ dengan kemampuan individual.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, lakukan apapun agar kau bisa menyanyikan lagu itu." tegas Seungyoon, mencoba untuk tak tertawa senang melihat wajah frustasi Taehyun. Jika ancaman tak mempan untuk Taehyun bagaimana jika memberi lagu yang tak ia sukai, pasti Taehyun akan frustasi.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin dan membeli minuman sebelum memulai kelas vokal?" Jinwoo sekali lagi menjadi penengah, rupanya Jinwoo telah menyadari posisinya sebagai anggota tertua yang harus menjaga keutuhan tim.

"Aku setuju." Seunghoon yang pertama kali menjawab, kemudian Mino berdiri meski tak mengatakan apapun, Taehyun terlihat ingin menolak tapi Mino menarik tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah." Desah Seungyoon, iapun berjalan disamping Jinwoo menjadi orang pertama yang keluar meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Kelima orang itupun berjalan bersama menuju kantin, Seungyoon dengan Jinwoo kemudian disusul oleh Seunghoon dan Mino sementara Taehyun berada paling belakang, dan terlihat sebagai satu-satunya orang yang enggan untuk pergi.

"Kalian tak masuk?" Seungyoon menoleh menatap keempat orang di belakangnya.

"Kau saja yang masuk Seungyoon, belikan kami jus jeruk dan kau jangan membeli minuman bersoda." Ucap Jinwoo kemudian diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hmm, tentu." Seungyoon melihat seluruh anggota timnya sedang berusaha meyakinkan Taehyun. Kenapa Taehyun mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian? Itu memuakkan, jika dia benar-benar ingin menjadi penyanyi seharusnya dia bisa menyanyikan semua jenis lagu, bersikap manja seperti sekarang tak akan berguna.

"Seungyoon, cepatlah sebelum para training lain datang dan membuat antrean panjang." peringat Jinwoo.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja." Ucap Seungyoon tak tahan lagi, seketika pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya, Jinwoo mendorong punggung Seungyoon sedikit kasar agar dia segera masuk ruangan kantin.

"Sial." Umpat Seungyoon tertahan, diapun melangkah masuk dan menuju salah satu konter penjual minuman. "Selamat siang."

"Tim A?"

Seungyoon tersenyum ramah, sejak diumumkan kedua tim mendapat perhatian yang menurut Seungyoon—terlalu luar biasa untuk ukuran sebuah calon boyband yang bahkan belum pasti kapan debut seandainya pemenang telah ditentukan. "Iya, Bibi saya Kang Seungyoon dari Tim A."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, mau memesan apa?"

"Lima jus jeruk."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

"Saya pergi sebentar." Seungyoon berucap cepat kemudian berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang masih berkumpul mengitari Taehyun. "Aku butuh bantuan untuk membawa jus." Ucap Seungyoon cepat sambil menarik tangan salah satu anggota timnya.

"Aku rasa kau tak perlu sekasar itu pada Taehyun."

Seungyoon menoleh dan terkejut, rupanya ia menarik Mino bukannya Jinwoo. Ya, itu lebih baik dibanding jika dirinya tak sengaja menarik Taehyun bisa terjadi perang dunia detik ini juga. Seungyoon melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "Dia memang manja." Balas Seungyoon tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kita tim harus saling mendukung dan menguatkan."

Seungyoon menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berdiri di hadapan Mino, jika mereka terus berdebat bisa dipastikan Bibi penjual minuman akan mendengar topik pembicaraan pribadi mereka. "Aku mendukungnya Song Minho, asal kau tahu kompetisi ini tak akan mudah dan Taehyun harus terbiasa dengan ini, kau juga." Sengit Seungyoon, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Mino dan pergi.

Untuk selanjutnya, keduanya tak lagi terlibat pembicaraan, mereka menerima gelas-gelas berisi jus jeruk, Mino membawa dua gelas dan Seungyoon membawa tiga gelas dengan satu gelas yang sedang ia nikmati.

"Jinwoo hyung, Seunghoon hyung." Seungyoon memanggil dua orang itu meminta mereka mengambil gelas jus jeruk di kedua tangannya. Sementara Mino menyerahkan jus jeruk untuk Taehyun.

"Masih ada waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, mari bersantai." Ucap Seunghoon ceria yang diiringi oleh tawa semua orang kecuali Taehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin karena terlalu tegang sehingga isi jus jeruk di dalam gelas-gelas plastik itu menghilang dengan cepat. Sesampainya di depan ruang latihan vokal, kelima pemuda itu secara bergantian memasukkan gelas-gelas kosong ke dalam tempat sampah yang tersedia.

"Baiklah, lakukan yang terbaik dan santai saja." Ucap Mino diiringi senyum lebar pemberi semangat.

"Baik!" balas semua orang bersemangat, kecuali Taehyun tentu saja, yang terlihat jelas merasa terbebani dan mulai mencemaskan kemampuannya sendiri.

Mino, Jinwoo, dan Seunghoon masuk terlebih dahulu. Menyisakan Taehyun dan Seungyoon. "Kau pasti akan sangat bahagia melihatku tak baik." ucap Taehyun.

Seungyoon menoleh kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Hentikan semua pikiran burukmu tentang aku Taehyun."

"Hah!" decih Taehyun.

"Setidaknya untuk saat ini, pikirkan dirimu sendiri." Seungyoon mendorong pintu kemudian melangkah masuk, membuat Taehyun harus menelan kemarahannya karena tak mungkin membalas Seugyoon sekarang.

Seungyoon harus menahan diri untuk tak mengumpat karena dia berakhir dengan duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyun. Seungyoon membuat catatan mental untuk masuk lebih dulu dan memilih tempat dimanapun ketika mereka harus berlatih.

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah berkumpul, kita tak perlu menunda waktu lagi, mari berlatih." Tanpa basa-basi tentu saja inikan _YG_.

Selanjutnya musik mulai mengalun dan Taehyun menjadi orang pertama yang menunjukkan kemampuan di depan guru vokal Tim A. Seungyoon menampakkan wajah cemasnya, karena ia tak ingin anggota tim lain merasa curiga jika dia tersenyum saat guru vokal mereka membenahi letak kacamata dengan frustasi, tak puas dengan suara seta teknik Taehyun dalam bernyanyi. Taehyun berhasil menyelesaikan bagiannya.

"Itu terdengar sangat buruk." Ucap sang guru vokal yang memiliki perawakan gempal. "Apakah nadanya benar? Sekarang? Apa kau tahu?"

Taehyun menundukkan wajah. "Itu sangat buruk, tidak tepat sama sekali." Lanjut si guru vokal. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, mungkin kau tak menunjukkan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Sejujurnya aku tak memiliki keyakinan dengan lagu ini." Balas Taehyun.

Seungyoon ingin sekali tertawa, jawaban seperti itu sangat buru, sangat buruk, Taehyun benar-benar menggali kuburannya sendiri. "Lagu ini bukan tipeku sama sekali." Dan Taehyun masih melanjutkan acara menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Apa itu yang seharusnya dikatakan oleh seorang penyanyi?" bentak sang guru vokal.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Seungyoon merasa buruk, walau bagaimanapun Taehyun pernah membantunya di masa lalu dan sekarang mereka berada di dalam tim yang sama.

"Ini sangat sulit, terlalu sulit untukku." Balas Taehyun.

Oh ya ampun, Seungyoon berharap Taehyun menutup mulutnya sekarang dan mengaku salah kemudian berlatih lebih keras. Sebab ini tak akan baik untuk penilaian mereka. Seungyoon menoleh mencoba melihat ekspresi anggota tim yang lain, mereka benar-benar tegang.

"Baiklah latihan hari ini selesai, tak mungkin dilanjutkan jika Taehyun masih belum bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya."

Taehyun menundukkan wajahnya, tampak begitu bersalah. "Ini akan menjadi lebih berat, bertahanlah." Ucap Seungyoon, dia sendiri bahkan tak percaya jika kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau bahagia." Bisik Taehyun, tak terdengar oleh yang lain kecuali Seungyoon. Seungyoon hanya membalas dengan lirikan tajam, ia telah mengobarkan bendera perang dan kata-kata semanis dan setulus apapun akan terasa seperti racun bagi Taehyun.

Seungyoon kembali meluruskan pandangannya, menatap sang guru vokal yang terlihat malas dan jengah. Setelah sang guru vokal meninggalkan ruang latihan, kelima pemuda itu kembali ke studio sempit tempat mereka berkumpul untuk menciptakan musik dan lagu.

Mino dan Jinwoo duduk bersama di bangku berlapis busa tipis yang ditutupi oleh kulit sintetis hitam, Sedangkan Seungyoon memilih duduk bersama Seunghoon di atas meja di hadapan Mino dan Jinwoo. Taehyun duduk seorang diri di kursi, penyesalan masih tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Bagi kita yang telah bekerjasama di lagu ini, dan kau adalah vokalis utama, jika vokalis utamanya saja tak merasa percaya diri kami semua juga tak akan bisa melakukan yang terbaik, kami tak akan mampu menemukan energi untuk bernyanyi." Ucapan panjang dari Seunghoon benar-benar tepat, Seungyoon tak pernah menduga jika Seunghoon adalah orang yang tajam dibalik sikap gila dan cerianya itu.

"Berantakan, tapi ini bukan akhir kan? Mari berjuang lebih keras." Kalimat Mino yang berisi pembelaan terhadap Taehyun benar-benar menguapkan simpati Seungyoon terhadap Taehyun yang hanya sedikit itu.

"Kau terdengar baik." ucap Seungyoon tanpa sadar.

"Kita harus saling menguatkan." Balas Mino kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk menampakkan senyum di wajahnya, tapi itu bahkan terlalu sulit setelah delapan tahun berlalu, baginya Mino adalah si kasar nan sombong, apapun Mino sekarang tak akan bisa mengganti penggambaran Mino di dalam otaknya.

"Aku tahu ini semua salahku, tapi jika kalian semua marah padaku ini tak akan mengubah apapun." Balas Taehyun.

Dan saat kalimat itu terucap, Seungyoon hampir melempar Taehyun dengan kursi. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan dan bersikap seenaknya sendiri. "Karena bernyanyi tanpa merasakan apapun benar-benar buruk bagiku, aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu." balas Taehyun dengan sangat menyebalkan. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan semua orang di ruang studio sempit.

"Baiklah." Ucap Seungyoon sambil melompat turun dari meja. "Mari saling mendukung dan menguatkan, mungkin dilain waktu aku yang membuat kesalahan fatal."

"Kau terdengar marah." Ucap Jinwoo pelan.

"Aku tak menuntut kesempurnaa, aku hanya ingin kita berusaha sebaik mungkin dan jangan melakukan pembelaan pada kesalahan, itu tak akan memperbaiki situasi."

"Menyalahkan Taehyun juga tidak memperbaiki situasi." Sambung Mino.

"Oh, kalau begitu tolong sampaikan pada teman spesialmu itu untuk mengakui kesalahannya atau menutup mulut. Dia pikir dirinya yang merasa sangat tidak baik sekarang? Aku juga merasa sangat tidak baik, bisakah dia bekerja sedikit lebih keras? Karena ini bukan hanya impiannya seorang. Tim ini benar-benar membuang waktuku." Seungyoon hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Seungyoon mengamati wajah ketiga orang anggota timnya dengan cepat, kemudian dia memilih untuk pergi. Terlalu mencekik, atmosfir di dalam ruangan terlalu mencekik.

"Seungyoon kita harus berlatih _dance_!" pekik Jinwoo.

"Beri aku sepuluh menit." Balas Seungyoon cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang sangat kurang untuk pergi jauh dari ruang latihan. Maka di sinilah Seungyoon duduk di depan salah satu ruang studio sambil memegang botol air mineral yang ia beli dari mesin penjual minuman. Pintu ruangan di depannya sedikit terbuka, ada beberapa orang staf acara WIN di dalam, suara seseorang terdengar. "Ah itu Taehyun." gumam Seungyoon. Selebihnya ia tak ingin tahu apapun lagi tentang Taehyun dia terlalu menyebalkan sama seperti Taehyun yang ia kenal di SD dulu.

Tidak, Taehyun SD lebih menyenangkan karena dia bisa memecahkan berbagai macam masalah sementara Taehyun versi dewasa hanya bisa membuat repot orang lain, kemudian bertindak egois.

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebih lebar, Taehyun keluar dengan wajah yang—bisa dikatakan berantakan. Seungyoon tak peduli ia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan meminum air minerlanya. Dari ekor matanya, ia lihat Taehyun berjalan menghampiri mesin penjual minuman.

Seungyoon menyelesaikan acara minumnya, ia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyun. Memasukkan tiga buah koin ke dalam mesin. "Terserah kau mau menerima bantuanku atau tidak." Ucap Seungyoon dengan nada datar kemudian berlalu.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Taehyun yang tentu saja tak terdengar oleh Seungyoon. Iapun memilih air mineral dengan merk sama seperti pilihan Seungyoon.

"Seungyoon!" pekik Jinwoo bahagia saat Seungyoon memasuki ruang latihan.

"Mari mulai." Ucap Seunghoon, Seungyoon ingin berkata untuk menunggu Taehyun namun belum sempat ia mengucapkan hal itu Taehyun melangkah memasuki ruang latihan, bahkan melewati Seungyoon dan bergabung dengan semua orang di tengah ruangan.

Setelah pemanasan kurang lebih sepulu menit, latihanpun dimulai. Seunghoon memasang kamera perekam untuk merekam latihan mereka. Hal itu diperlukan agar mereka mengetahui kekurangan dan kelebihan dari koreografi yang telah mereka ciptakan.

Semua orang berusaha sebaik mungkin, Taehyun juga terlihat berusaha keras. Seungyoon sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya Taehyun tak akan mengacau dan tak akan membuat suasana hatinya lebih buruk hari ini. Lima belas menit kemudian latihan berakhir, semua orang duduk bersama untuk mengevaluasi, melihat gerakan dari rekaman video. Menyebalkan sekali Seungyoon harus terjebak duduk di samping Taehyun. Kenapa semua orang terlihat sangat sengaja untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Taehyun.

Semua orang terlihat sangat serius melihat rekaman menari mereka. "Ini terlihat sangat biasa." Song Minho yang pertama kali membuka mulut. Seungyoon memilih bungkam ia tak akan terlalu vokal dalam mengungkapkan pikirannya karena ia masih peduli dengan pendapat orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka. Ini adalah acara televisi. Kepura-puraan bukan sesuatu yang baru di dunia hiburan.

"Bagaimana kita bisa melalui ini?" keluh Taehyun.

 _Tim ini benar-benar membuang waktuku_ , ucap Seungyoon di dalam hati.

"Kita mulai lagi!" Seunghoon memberi semangat dan dia menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Ke kanan lalu ke belakang." Ucap Seunghoon dengan semangat, mungkin, dia hanya berpura-pura atau apalah, Seungyoon tak peduli ia mengikuti Jinwoo dan Mino mengikuti gerakan Seunghoon.

Taehyun mulai bersikap menyebalkan, ia berhenti bergerak. Kemudian seperti efek domino semua orang mulai menghentikan gerakan mereka satu persatu. Seungyoon berjalan pelan menuju bangku duduk. Mino terlihat sebagai orang yang paling frustasi, ia bersujud di atas bangku duduk. Jika ini untuk rating mungkin akan sangat bagus.

Seungyoon duduk tak jauh dari Mino, menundukkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tertutup oleh topi hitam yang ia kenakan. "Jangan seperti ini, ayolah kita mulai lagi sekuat tenaga." Ucap Seungyoon, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Semua orang terpengaruh mereka mulai mengumpulkan sisa-sisa semangat dan mulai berlatih kembali.

Bayangan kekalahan ternyata menakutkan, membuat semua orang mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk bekerja keras. Hanya berhenti sesekali untuk menenggak air mineral kemudian kembali berlatih, begitu seterusnya.

Lompatan terakhir, dan Mino menjadi orang pertama yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai kayu dingin ruang latihan. "Oh." Seungyoon terkejut saat ia mendongak memeriksa jam dinding. "Pukul tiga pagi."

"Benarkah?!" pekik semua orang, rupanya mereka juga cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan ini.

"Ini latihan terlama yang pernah aku jalani." Ucap Taehyun.

"Aku juga." Sambung Seunghoon, kini mereka duduk melingkar di atas lantai.

"Aku juga sama." ucap Mino.

"Aku juga." Jinwoo menjadi orang terakhir yang berbicara. "Bagaimana denganmu Seungyoon?"

"Ya, aku juga." Balas Seungyoon datar, ia tak pernah berlatih keras selama ini karena bakat yang ia miliki menyelamatkan dirinya. Seluruh anggota tim terlihat sangat kelelahan dan dalam kondisi terendah mereka, Seungyoon memilih bungkam dan menelan kabar yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Seungyoon, apa kemarin sore kau pergi ke kantor _YG_?"

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Jika bukan Jinwoo yang bertanya dia pasti bisa mencari kebohongan dengan mudah, Jinwoo terlalu baik dan terlalu polos, sulit untuk membohonginya. "Ya, aku pergi ke kantor."

"Kenapa?" Jinwoo kembali bertanya, namun Seungyoon yakin semua orang ingin mendengar jawabannya, tatapan mereka tak mampu berbohong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tak mungkin tak ada apa-apa jika kau sampai dipanggil ke kantor." sambar Taehyun, tatapan semua orang terlihat menuntut.

"Hanya membicarakan masa depanku."

"Masa depan?" Giliran Seunghoon bertanya.

"Masa depan jika ini semua tak berjalan dengan baik."

"Kau akan pergi?" beruntung Jinwoo menjadi orang pertama yang mengungkapkan pikirannya, menjadi anggota dengan masa training terlama Jinwoo sudah melihat banyak teman-temannya yang tak mampu bertahan pergi atau dikeluarkan dari _YG._ Dan yang Seungyoon bisa lakukan hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah memelas sepertinya menjadi alibi yang sangat meyakinkan, meski kenyataannya dia jauh dari kata dikeluarkan atau mengundurkan diri.

"Terdengar buruk." Gumam Taehyun.

"Baiklah, mari bekerja lebih keras lagi agar tak ada satupun di antara kita yang pergi."

Seungyoon menoleh menatap Jinwoo, di dalam hati berteriak supaya Jinwoo menghentikan sikap terlalu manisnya. Sebab itu tak akan baik jika saatnya tiba nanti, saat Seungyoon harus menyingkirkan Jinwoo demi ambisi pribadinya.

"Baiklah cukup untuk hari ini mari pulang." Ucap Mino bijaksana, ia terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Semua orang tentu saja setuju, mereka manusia pasti memiliki batas. Dan sekarang batas itu telah memanggil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mandi semua orang berkumpul di meja makan, untuk makan malam dengan menu sederhana yang mampu mereka beli. "Sebaiknya kita makan tanpa berbicara agar waktu untuk tidur lebih banyak." Mino memberi perintah sebagai seorang pemimpin tim yang baik. Semua orang sekali lagi setuju.

Menghemat waktu berarti makan dengan cepat, semua orang mengunyah terlaku cepat dan menyumpit terlalu cepat, di hari biasa ini pasti terlihat begitu menjijikkan namun di situasi ini tak akan ada yang berkomentar, energi semua orang telah terkuras dan tak ada yang tersisa lagi untuk mengomentari hal-hal kecil.

"Tinggalkan semua peralatan makan kotor, kita bereskan besok." Ucap Mino.

Tanpa mengeluarkan tanggapan semua orang mulai meletakkan perlatan makan masing-masing ke dalam bak pencuci. Kemudian semua orang menyeret langkah mereka menuju tempat tidur. Tak ada tenaga lagi, hari ini sangat menguras tenaga dan yang tersisa hanya satu, berharap yang terbaik.

"Seungyoon."

Jinwoo sudah masuk ke kamar terlebih dulu, Mino serta Seunghoon sudah menghilang ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Seungyoon berbalik menatap Taehyun yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi di mesin penjual minuman."

"Hmm."

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku tak membawa uang koin?"

"Kau hanya diam, jadi aku membuat kesimpulanku sendiri."

"Mungkinkah Kang Seungyoon yang dulu masih ada?"

"Maksudmu?" Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku yakin kau teman yang menyenangkan." Ucap Taehyun kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Apa kau masih berpikir aku Seungyoon yang manis dan baik?" kalimat Seungyoon menghentikan langkah kaki Taehyun yang semula berniat untuk pergi.

"Kau seperti itu dulu."

"Kita tak saling kenal."

"Saat kau datang padaku dan meminta tolong, lalu saat kau berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik, tentunya tanpa menyakiti siapapun kau terlihat sangat manis dan polos."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, maaf, sepertinya mulai detik ini kau harus menghapus Seungyoon yang itu."

"Kenapa kau menolongku tadi?"

"Aku ada di sana dan aku punya uang receh, sederhana, seperti membagi uang pada pengemis."

"Kau!" geram Taehyun ingin sekali menghajar Seungyoon, ia berpikir Seungyoon berubah dan ia berpikir hubungan mereka bisa lebih baik, tapi nyatanya salah besar.

Seungyoon berbalik memutar knob pintu kamar tidurnya. "Aku tahu kau apa yang kau bicarakan di kantor _YG_."

"Terima kasih kau menjadi pencari berita yang sangat baik." balas Seungyoon datar kemudian masuk tak menunggu komentar Taehyun.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Makasih semuanya dah baca fic aneh saya, makasih review dan waktunya byeee…. Maaf atas segala kesalahan….

 **Previous**

"Aku yakin kau teman yang menyenangkan." Ucap Taehyun kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Apa kau masih berpikir aku Seungyoon yang manis dan baik?" kalimat Seungyoon menghentikan langkah kaki Taehyun yang semula berniat untuk pergi.

"Kau seperti itu dulu."

"Kita tak saling kenal."

"Saat kau datang padaku dan meminta tolong, lalu saat kau berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik, tentunya tanpa menyakiti siapapun kau terlihat sangat manis dan polos."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, maaf, sepertinya mulai detik ini kau harus menghapus Seungyoon yang itu."

"Kenapa kau menolongku tadi?"

"Aku ada di sana dan aku punya uang receh, sederhana, seperti membagi uang pada pengemis."

"Kau!" geram Taehyun ingin sekali menghajar Seungyoon, ia berpikir Seungyoon berubah dan ia berpikir hubungan mereka bisa lebih baik, tapi nyatanya salah besar.

Seungyoon berbalik memutar knob pintu kamar tidurnya. "Aku tahu kau apa yang kau bicarakan di kantor _YG_."

"Terima kasih kau menjadi pencari berita yang sangat baik." balas Seungyoon datar kemudian masuk tak menunggu komentar Taehyun.

 **Bab Empat**

"Seungyoon bangun Kang Seungyoon." Mino mengguncang tubuh Seungyoon untuk membangunkan salah satu membernya, ini adalah bagian dari tugas ketua tim, mengurus seluruh anggota.

"Ah, sudah waktunya bangun?" Seungyoon nampak linglung dan berantakan, dia benar-benar sangat mengantuk, ayolah, tak ada seorangpun di sini yang mendapat jatah istirahat layak.

"Ya, sudah waktunya bangun." Ucap Mino lembut, entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk tak tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya wajah Seungyoon saat bangun tidur. "Cepat bangun dan siap-siap kita harus melakukan semuanya secara cepat."

"Hmm." Gumam Seungyoon, ia pandangi punggung Mino yang berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Seungyoon menggeliat merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya, ya ampun, dia hanya ingin segera debut sehingga seluruh kerja keras dan pengorbanannya terbayar lunas.

"Selamat pagi Seungyoon, kau mau mandi dulu atau aku?" Jinwoo tersenyum lebar dan polos seperti biasa.

"Aku dulu _Hyung_ , aku tidak pernah mandi lama."

"Baiklah." Jawab Jinwoo penuh pengertian, Seungyoon mencoba tersenyum lebar sebagai ucapan terima kasih meski dalam hati dia sama sekali tidak berterimakasih.

Seungyoon memang tidak pernah mandi dalam waktu lama, dia selalu mengerjakan berbagai hal dengan cepat dan efektif, dan Seungyoon bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Terlalu besar kepala memang hal itu terdengar, persetan dengan itu yang penting Seungyoon menghargai dirinya sendiri dan dia tak butuh orang lain, apalagi mereka yang hanya menghalangi jalannya saja.

Setengah jam kemudian, seluruh kesibukan di pagi hari selesai dan semua orang bersiap menuju gedung _YG_. Beberapa staf WIN menghampiri tim A, meminta waktu Seungyoon untuk diwawancarai sementara anggota tim yang lain bisa pergi ke ruang latihan terlebih dahulu.

"Sampai jumpa Seungyoon." ucap Jinwoo ramah. Seunghoon hanya melambaikan tangan diiringi senyum bodohnya, dan Mino dia menyungging senyum simpul. Taehyun ia melempar tatapan tajam kepada Seungyoon.

"Ikut kami Seungyoon." ucap salah seorang staf sebelum berjalan diikuti semua orang menuju salah satu ruangan.

"Kau tidak akan mempermalukan siapapun kan?" bisik Taehyun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." balas Seungyoon datar.

"Jika kau melakukan sesuatu di luar batas…,"

"Apa? Kau mau mengancamku, tidak mempan Taehyun." potong Seungyoon sebelum berlari mengikuti para staf yang menunggunya.

Taehyun menggeram pelan memandangi punggung Seungyoon, ingin sekali dia menyusul dan membuat perhitungan, namun sayang, ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Tak mungkin membuat masalah bahkan sebelum debut, itu tak kan baik untuk namanya juga timnya.

"Duduklah Seungyoon, singkat saja, kami tahu kau harus berlatih dengan keras jadi coba ceritakan secara singkat perubahan Mino sebelum dan sesudah menjadi pemimpin tim."

"Ah itu…," Seungyoon menggnatung kalimatnya, ia mencoba untuk menyamankan duduknya. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya, dia bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan Mino secara detail karena sejauh ini Mino tak begitu mengancam eksistensinya. "Aku rasa Mino berubah menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda." Pada akhirnya Seungyoon menjawab setelah mengingat semua ucapan Jinwoo tentang Mino padanya.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" cecar si staf WIN dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

"Sebelumnya dia adalah orang yang bangun pagi paling akhir, setelah menjadi pemimpin tim dia selalu bangun paling awal dan membangunkan semua member, itu benar-benar hebat." Seungyoon tersenyum lebar meski di dalam hati dia benar-benar mengumpat dengan keras, memuji Mino seperti mengunyah pasir. Menjengkelkan.

"Itu perubahan yang sangat besar menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja, seseorang yang bangun paling akhir kemudian bangun paling awal lalu mengurus member lain, itu perubahan 180 derajat yang luar biasa, sungguh."

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Seungyoon."

Seungyoon tersenyum, berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badan sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Seungyoon setelah melangkah memasuki ruang latihan, hari ini mereka akan memilih lagu dan mengarasemen. Seungyoon memajukan sedikit bibirnya setelah tahu dimana dia harus duduk. Lagi-lagi di samping Taehyun.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Taehyun bahkan sebelum Seungyoon benar-benar menempelkan pantatnya pada kursi.

"Silakan." Balas Seungyoon berusaha terlihat tak terpengaruh.

Taehyun mulai bicara, Seungyoon memasang wajah memperhatikan sebenarnya dia tak mengerti kenapa Taehyun yang terlihat paling aktif, apa dia benar-benar hebat?

"Karena kita menggabungkan tiga lagu sekaligus ini terdengar sedikit berantakan." Ucap Taehyun.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kau mengulangnya dan menjelaskan dengan lebih sederhana pada kami." Balas Mino tiba-tiba serius.

Suasana tegang terbentuk dengan cepat, Mino mungkin menjalankan posisinya terlalu serius. Meski membenci Taehyun jika berada di posisi Taehyun dan Mino berkata seperti itu, Seungyoon akan langsung menghajar Mino, tapi tak apa biarkan si alis aneh itu mendapat pelajaran, setidaknya dia tahu jika dia tidak sangat, sangat, sangat hebat. Dan Seungyoon akan diam memperhatikan lalu memanfaatkan situasi, rencana yang jenius.

"Aku rasa kita bisa menambahkan nada yang tepat tak perlu mengulangnya dari awal." Seungyoon mencoba menjelaskan bersamaan dengan Taehyun yang memilih keluar.

Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya karena jengah, Taehyun sekali lagi bersikap seenaknya sendiri, marah dan pergi, marah dan pergi, dia pikir kompetisi ini kelas Taman Kanak-Kanak?! Bantingan pintu terdengar keras, seluruh ruangan membisu dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Mungkin kita bisa bicara berdua, jika kau bersedia." Seungyoon mengambil langkah untuk memanfaatkan situasi karena dia yakin Jinwoo akan diam, dia memang orang seperti itu terlalu suka dengan kedamaian. Dan Seunghoon, mungkin dia diam karena jengah, ini bukan kemarahan Taehyun yang pertama.

"Baik." balas Mino, dia berdiri pertama kali kemudian disusul Seungyoon yang mempercepat langkahnya menjajari Mino.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan di luar ruangan. Seungyoon tak tahu kemana Taehyun si anak manja itu kabur. "Maaf, tapi kurasa ucapanmu terlalu kasar pada Taehyun."

Mino tak memberi jawaban namun Seungyoon yakin dia memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Taehyun itu keras, kurasa jika sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya akan tercipta situasi yang sulit. Jika kita sudah bersama sangat lama, kupikir tak apa mengatakan sesuatu dengan keras dan langsung pada intinya, tapi kita baru bertemu dan tim juga baru terbentuk, jadi…," Seungyoon menggantung kalimatnya kemudian menatap Mino dalam-dalam. "Mari saling menghormati satu sama lain."

"Aku mengerti maafkan aku."

"Ya, katakan juga pada yang lain."

"Baiklah."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Masuk dan melakukan apapun yang kita bisa, kurasa membujuk Taehyun akan sia-sia saja, biarkan dia meredam emosinya sendiri."

Seungyoon berbalik bersiap kembali ke ruangan namun Mino menahan lengan kirinya. "Seungyoon." Mino menyebut nama Seungyoon membuat si pemilik sedikit kaget.

"Ya?"

"Dulu aku pernah berkata sesuatu yang sangat buruk saat kita SD." Kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna, Mino ternyata masih mengingat hal itu. "Dan aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu, sekarang aku ingin meminta maaf, pasti ini terdengar konyol karena kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, kau mungkin menyimpan dendam dan sakit hati…,"

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Potong Seungyoon sambil menarik lepas lengannya dari tangan Mino. "Kita harus bergegas."

"Ya." Balas Mino singkat.

Meski Taehyun suka seenaknya sendiri tapi berlatih tanpa dia terasa seperti ada yang kurang, mungkin tidak bagi Seungyoon, tapi bagi member lain sepertinya kehadiran Taehyun cukup penting. Pintu ruang latihan terbuka, membuat seluruh perhatian tersita.

"Bos menunggu kalian di ruang latihan seberang." ucap salah satu staf _YG_.

"Taehyun tak mungkin mengadukan kita kan?" bisik Jinwoo takut-takut.

"Tidak _Hyung_ , masalah sepele seperti ini jika diadukan pada Bos justru kita yang kena marah." Terang Seungyoon mencoba menenangkan Jinwoo. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Bos tidak suka menunggu lama." Semua orang setuju dengan usul Seungyoon. Seungyoon berjalan di depan seperti pemimpin, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat dia inginkan. Tapi harus rela ia serahkan pada Mino. Dasar para member timnya saja yang tak menyukai dirinya, dan yang tampak jelas membencinya adalah Taehyun.

Taehyun menjadi orang pertama yang berada di ruangan, entah mengapa jantung Seungyoon berdetak kencang, mungkinkah kecemasan Jinwoo terwujud, dan mereka mendapat sangsi. Semua orang berdiri berjajar, Seungyoon berada di samping Taehyun entah untuk yang keberapa kali, ia melirik Taehyun mencoba mengorek sedikit informasi darinya, sayang, si Bos ada di depan salah sedikit mampus.

"Aku perhatikan kalian memiliki masalah di kerja sama tim." Ucapan si Bos membuat semua orang menegang kecuali Seungyoon yang langsung melirik tajam pada Taehyun. _Si Pengadu_ , Seungyoon akan memanggil Taehyun dengan nama itu mulai detik ini.

"Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui ini adalah kompetisi antar tim, jika dalam satu tim tidak tercipta kerjasama yang baik maka kekalahan bisa dipastikan. Aku pikir untuk mewujudkan kerja sama dan pengertian yang baik, aku akan mengirim kalian ke suatu tempat."

Jangan katakan rumah. Batin Seungyoon. si Bos selalu penuh teka-teki tak ada penjelasan lanjutan dan semua orang diusir keluar. "Apa kita dikeluarkan dari kompetisi?"

"Entahlah." Balas Seungyoon datar. Ia masih melempar tatapan membunuh kepada Taehyun yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Mino.

"Kau menyukai Mino?"

"Apa?!" pekik Seungyoon karena kemunculan dan pertanyaan Seunghoon yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, beruntung Jinwoo sudah tidak berada di sampingnya bisa runyam.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tatapanmu tampak mencurigakan?"

"Apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Apa?"

"Taehyun mengadukan kejadian tadi kepada Bos."

"Aku tahu, tapi itu semua demi kebaikan kita kan?"

"Kebaikan apanya, jika kita diberi hukuman bagaiamana." Seungyon bersikeras, bagaimana Seunghoon bisa melihat pengaduan Taehyun sebagai suatu hal yang baik?

"Sudahlah Seungyoon, semua akan baik-baik saja." Seunghoon tersenyum lebar kemudian merangkul pundak Seungyoon. "Kita kembali ke asrama dan melakukan semua perintah Bos, berkemas."

Seungyoon hanya mengernyit, kalimat berkemas itu terdengar mengerikan baginya, tapi saat dia melirik dan melihat wajah cerah Seunghoon sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku baginya. "Apa kau siap kalah?" bisik Seungyoon tanpa sadar.

"Aku siap, tapi sekarang kita nikmati saja dan bekerja keras semampu kita."

Seungyoon bungkam, kalah? Itu mengerikan, tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus hidupnya. Tidak, dan itu tak boleh terjadi apapun yang terjadi dia harus memenangkan kompetisi ini atau apapun untuk bisa debut di bawah bendera besar _YG_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua sudah berkemas, dan sebuah mobil Van menjemput. Semua staf terlihat menyungging senyum, sepertinya ini bukan siatuasi yang menegangkan. Mungkin ada hal baik yang akan terjadi.

"Kalian akan pergi ke tempat menyenangkan." Ucap salah satu staf. Semua orang bersorak gembira, Seungyoon merasa sangat lega tapi dia tidak bisa bereaksi banyak. Jika seperti ini Taehyun akan terlihat sebagai pahlawan tim.

"Hei! Kau tidak bahagia?!" pekik Mino sambil merangkul pundak Seungyoon seenaknya.

"Aku bahagia." Balas Seungyoon dengan ekspresi datar. Mino tak puas dengan jawaban Seungyoon. "Aku hanya sangat terkejut, karena itu aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa." Seungyoon memberi keterangan lebih panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran Mino.

"Oh itu, tersenyum saja." Balas Mino, keduanya bertatapan Mino dengan senyum lebarnya dan Seungyoon mencoba tersenyum meski sangat jelas terlihat canggung. "Ayo!" pekik Mino sambil menarik tangan kanan Seungyoon memasuki Van dengan tergesa-gesa.

Semua orang tampak bahagia, Seungyoon mencoba tersenyum saat kamera mendekati wajahnya. Sedangkan Mino, dia melakukan hal bodoh bermain-main dengan kacamata hitamnya dan membuat ekspresi lucu, sepertinya dia sudah berbaikan dengan Taehyun. Seungyoon menyandarkan kepalanya, semua tampak baik meski ia belum tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh staf, semoga bukan tempat yang merepotkan.

Berkano untuk membentuk kerjasama tim, benar-benar ide yang konyol. Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk menampilkan senyumanya, ia tahu jika seluruh Korea sedang memperhatikan acara ini.

"Ini menyenangkan kan Seungyoon?!" pekik Mino, dia sudah siap dengan helm dan pelampung mereka akan naik ke perahu karet, dan acara akan segera dimulai.

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon seadanya, kenapa Mino terlihat mencoba akrab dengannya, tidak ia tak butuh keakraban itu semua ini palsu. Sebaik apapun hubungan antar manusia pasti setiap individu memiliki ego masing-masing, buktinya banyak grup yang terbentuk kehilangan member-member mereka, jadi untuk apa berpura-pura akrab tapi menusuk dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka?"

"Aku suka, hanya masih belum percaya jika kita mendapat hadiah menyenangkan seperti ini." Dusta Seungyoon kemudian diselingi senyum lebar.

"Mari bersenang-senang!" pekik Taehyun, dia sudah berada di dalam perahu karet bersama Jinwoo dan Seunghoon.

"Ayo. Mereka sudah menunggu." Mino menarik tangan kanan Seungyoon. Seungyoon hanya memandangi tangan kanannya yang berada di dalam genggaman Mino, ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Hanya saja semua jadi tampak semakin runyam sekarang, terlalu berpura-pura semua orang sedang berpura-pura.

Naik ke atas perahu karet, mendayung di tengah aliran deras sungai kemudian bermain-main, Seungyoon tak mengerti kegiatan tak berguna seperti ini bagaimana bisa menyatukan sebuah tim, dengan karakter member yang berbeda-beda. Sudahlah, yang penting semua orang tertawa dan terlihat bahagia di depan kamera.

"Setelah ini latihan menunggu kita." Ucap Seunghoon.

"Sudahlah, kita nikmati dulu waktu ini." Balas Mino yang diangguki oleh semua orang termasuk Seungyoon, meski Seungyoon tak sadar jika dirinya mengangguk. "Minumlah." Mino menyerhakan air mineral kepada Seungyoon.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih." Ucap Taehyun, Seungyoon melempar tatapan tajam tapi dia memilih bungkam rasanya tidak etis memulai pertengkaran setelah semua orang bersenang-senang.

"Terima kasih," gumam Seungyoon mengikuti permainan, Mino tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk puas.

"Waktunya berganti pakaian, kita giliran ya, siapa yang mau pergi lebih dulu?" Mino bertanya pada semua member, Taehyun dan Seunghoon mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. "Baiklah, cepat sana." Mino menoleh menatap Seungyoon dan Jinwoo.

"Kau saja." Balas Jinwoo, Mino mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi menyusul Seunghoon dan Taehyun.

"Seungyoon." Jinwoo memanggil pelan sambil menyikut lengan kanan Seungyoon.

"Ya _Hyung_?"

"Ini perasaanku atau—sudahlah, tapi kuperhatikan sepertinya Mino tertarik padamu."

Kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna. "Tertarik bagaimana? Dia memang _leader_ jadi harus bersikap baik pada semua member." Balas Seungyoon berusaha agar nada suaranya terdengar datar.

Jinwoo menggeleng keras. "Tidak, aku perhatikan dia memperlakukanmu secara khusus."

Seungyoon meminum sisa air mineral di dalam botolnya, ia menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian menoleh menatap Jinwoo. "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak ada yang aneh."

"Mungkin kau tidak peka." Jinwoo masih bersikeras.

"Mungkin juga." Balas Seungyoon malas, topik pembicaraan ini membuat perutnya bergejolak dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. " _Hyung_ mereka selesai!" pekik Seungyoon terlalu heboh, ia tarik tangan kanan Jinwoo dan menyeretnya, bergegas untuk mengganti pakaian. Jinwoo hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan Seungyoon.

Setelah semua orang berpakaian perjalanan kembali tak bisa ditunda lagi, di sepanjang perjalanan kembali dimanfaatkan semua orang untuk tidur. Seungyoon memutar musik, mendengarkannya lewat _earphone_ dia menjadi orang terakhir yang tidur karena sibuk mengamati wajah Mino, serta memikirkan ucapan Jinwoo. "Terlambat," bisiknya tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di asrama mereka langsung makan siang dan kembali berlatih, evaluasi akan segera dilaksanakan dan itu membuat semua member stress. Menyanyi dan menari, mungkin hal yang sepele, dan semua orang yang telah memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk agensi bisa dipastikan menyukai dua hal itu. Tapi kenyataannya, sesuatu yang disukai bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang dibenci.

Seperti sekarang, Seungyoon duduk bersandar seorang diri dengan alasan lelah, ia beristirahat mengamati teman-temannya yang berlatih. Hatinya kosong, ia tak menikmati semua ini, ia ingin seorang diri tapi _YG_ dengan seenaknya sendiri memutuskan untuk membuat grup, bukan cerita baru sebenarnya, senironya G-Dragon juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Dia ingin tampak bersemangat tapi saat latihan vokal dan mendengar suara Taehyun, entah kenapa semua semangatnya menguap, ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang evaluasi. "Baiklah kita istirahat sepuluh menit!"

Semua orang langsung berjalan menuju bangku, kecuali Mino yang memilih duduk di samping Seungyoon. "Apa masih lelah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Memiliki masalah? Aku bersedia menjadi pendengar jika kau bersedia." Mino melempar senyum ramah.

Seungyoon membalas senyum Mino kemudian meminum air mineralnya. "Tidak perlu dikatakan kau sudah tahu apa masalahnya."

"Evaluasi?"

"Ya."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Seungyoon."

"Tapi firasatku berkata sebaliknya."

"Mungkin firasatmu salah, bisa saja kan?" Mino kembali tersenyum, Seungyoon hanya bungkam tak ingin membalas, toh Mino akan berkata sesuatu yang positif. Perkataan baik yang tidak akan memberi pengaruh apa-apa.

"Tim B, mereka lebih baik dari kita." Ucap Seungyoon lirih, ia yakin ketiga member lain tak mendengarnya karena musik masih diputar di dalam ruang latihan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata hal itu?" raut muka Mino berubah, ia tampak tidak suka dengan kalimat Seungyoon.

"Bukan sekali dua kali aku melihat mereka berlatih, percayalah mereka sangat hebat."

"Daripada memikirkan tim lain lebih baik kau berlatih lebih keras Seungyoon."

Sebagai leader tentu saja Mino harus memastikan semua berjalan dengan baik, memastikan membawa timnya menuju kemenangan, itu hal wajar mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin terdengar sedikit kasar untuk membakar semangat. Namun, kalimat Mino membakar sesuatu yang lain di dalam diri Seungyoon, kenangan di masa lalunya.

"Aku berusaha keras, sangat keras, apa kau tidak melihat sekarang aku berada di mana." Geram Seungyoon menahan diri untuk tidak meledak.

Mino tersenyum tulus. "Aku tahu, aku sudah melihat pembuktianmu, sekarang berusahalah lebih keras lagi demi tim."

Seungyoon mengerutkan kening. "Aku lebih suka seorang diri, tim ini hanya membebaniku saja, awas saja jika kita gagal di evaluasi." Geram Seungyoon kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan meninggalkan Mino.

Setelah dia berada di tengah ruangan, Seungyoon berbalik memandangi teman-temannya yang masih beristirahat. "Sebaiknya kita mulai berlatih, percayalah rasa kekalahan itu menyebalkan."

Semua terkejut dengan kalimat kasar Seungyoon beruntung tak ada kamera yang sedang mengawasi mereka sekarang. "Kang Seungyoon." Mino memberi peringatan. "Jaga bicaramu."

Bukannya takut atau memperbaiki kalimatnya, Seungyoon justru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menaikkan dagunya. "Aku berkata jujur, apa kalian belum pernah gagal?"

"Seungyoon benar, kita harus berlatih." Taehyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di tengah ruangan menyusul Seungyoon. "Vokalku masih perlu dilatih." Taehyun melirik Seungyoon tajam.

"Ya kau harus banyak berlatih, kau itu vokalis utama." Seungyoon menyebut kalimat vokalis utama dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau akan menyalahkan seseorang jika kita kalah?" Taehyun mengerutkan dahinya menatap Seungyoon.

"Tidak, saat kita kalah semua itu kesalahan tim." Balas Seungyoon berpura-pura bijaksana.

"Cih!" dengus Taehyun. "Aku yakin kau merencanakan sesuatu."

"Ya, aku merencanakan kemenangan." Seungyoon berpura-pura polos menjawab pernyataan Taehyun yang sebenarnya sangat memojokkan itu.

"Kau berencana merebut posisiku?"

"Tidak." Balas Seungyoon, ia ingin menyudahi perdebatannya dengan Taehyun tak ingin terlihat terlalu mencolok tapi Taehyun terus saja memancing amarahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, jika kau tidak bisa menyanyi dengan baik."

"Aku tahu kau sangat licik Kang Seungyoon."

"Jangan menilai orang lain seenakmu sendiri Nam Taehyun."

"Itu yang aku lihat."

Seungyoon mendesah pelan. "Terima kasih kau sudah memperhatikanku, dan kau sendiri aku menilaimu sebagai orang yang tempramen dan kekanakan."

"Kau…," geram Taehyun.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Lalu siapa yang selalu pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan jika sesuatu terjadi di luar kehendaknya?" tantang Seungyoon.

"Anak-anak!" pekikan Jinwoo menggagalkan Taehyun yang terlihat ingin menjawab Seungyoon. "Ayo berlatih lagi dengan keras."

Semua member berdiri di tengah ruangan mengambil tempat di antara Seungyoon dan Taehyun agar mereka berhenti bertengkar. "Cukup Seungyoon," bisik Mino.

"Menjauhlah dariku." Balas Seungyoon pelan.

 **TBC**

 **shinhy39:** makasih dah review, Seungyoon jadi nakal di sini

 **diyahpark1004:** Seungyoon butuh kehangatan makanya dia dingin

 **dumb-baby-lion:** Seungyoon dapat kasting peran yang agak beda di sini hihihihi, licik-licik asyik…, oh sidepairnya belum dipikir mungkin… Mino sama Taehyun? gimandos?

 **Double BobB.I:** Yups Seungyoon sama _YG_ ngomongin debut solonya

 **Pinker61:** saya pengen Seungyoon agak kejam gak manis terus


	5. Chapter 5

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo, ini chapter 5 terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview, maaf atas segala kesalahan, dan maaf updatenya lama hihihihi selamat membaca semua…..

 **Previous**

"Kau berencana merebut posisiku?"

"Tidak." Balas Seungyoon, ia ingin menyudahi perdebatannya dengan Taehyun tak ingin terlihat terlalu mencolok tapi Taehyun terus saja memancing amarahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, jika kau tidak bisa menyanyi dengan baik."

"Aku tahu kau sangat licik Kang Seungyoon."

"Jangan menilai orang lain seenakmu sendiri Nam Taehyun."

"Itu yang aku lihat."

Seungyoon mendesah pelan. "Terima kasih kau sudah memperhatikanku, dan kau sendiri aku menilaimu sebagai orang yang tempramen dan kekanakan."

"Kau…," geram Taehyun.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Lalu siapa yang selalu pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan jika sesuatu terjadi di luar kehendaknya?" tantang Seungyoon.

"Anak-anak!" pekikan Jinwoo menggagalkan Taehyun yang terlihat ingin menjawab Seungyoon. "Ayo berlatih lagi dengan keras."

Semua member berdiri di tengah ruangan mengambil tempat di antara Seungyoon dan Taehyun agar mereka berhenti bertengkar. "Cukup Seungyoon," bisik Mino.

"Menjauhlah dariku." Balas Seungyoon pelan.

 **Bab Lima**

"Kang Seungyoon!" Mino menahan lengan Seungyoon menariknya memasuki salah satu ruang latihan kosong, setelah semua orang pergi.

"Apa-apaan ini!" pekik Seungyoon sambil menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Mino.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi antara kau dan Taehyun?"

Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." Mino membalas kalimat Seungyoon dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau menyalahkan aku? Padahal yang aku katakan benar adanya, siapa yang selalu pergi dari ruang latihan seenaknya sendiri."

"Kita ini tim Seungyoon, aku mohon tekanlah kepentingan pribadimu."

"Akan aku lakukan, tapi bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada Taehyun, aku muak dengan semua tingkah lakunya." Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik lebih lama. "Dan bisakah kau menjauhiku, aku tak ingin mendengar berita yang tidak-tidak tentang kita berdua."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jinwoo hyung mencurigai ketertarikanmu padaku, aku tak suka dengan hal itu. Cukup Jinwoo hyung saja yang curiga tak perlu bertambah." Seungyoon melangkah mendekati pintu keluar, ia tarik knob pintu dan sengaja menabrak bahu Mino saat ia keluar.

Helaan napas terdengar jelas dari seorang Song Minho, ia amati pintu yang masih bergerak dan belum tertutup penuh. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Seungyoon, kenapa kau dingin sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seungyoon kau sudah kembali." Jinwoo menyambut kedatangan Seungyoon dengan ramah. "Kami sedang memilih pakaian untuk evaluasi besok."

"Semua orang memilih hitam, bagaimana menurutmu?" kali ini giliran Seunghoon yang berbicara. Seungyoon menoleh melihat Seunghoon dengan dua kaos hitam di masing-masing tangannya.

"Aku rasa bagus." Balas Seungyoon, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan pakaian seperti apa yang mereka kenakan. "Apa itu masuk penilaian?"

"Tentu saja masuk, kostum panggung yang sesuai adalah nilai tambah." Balas Seunghoon kemudian nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih pakaianku nanti, kalian sudah makan?" Seunghoon menggeleng pelan begitu juga dengan Jinwoo. "Sepertinya kita akan sibuk dengan persiapan evaluasi besok, bagaimana jika aku masak ramyun?"

"Ide bagus!" pekik Seunghoon yang ditimpali dengan tepuk tangan dari Jinwoo.

"Baiklah, aku ke dapur dulu." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian berbalik meninggalkan dua kakaknya. Taehyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, melempar tatapan penuh selidik, Seungyoon tak peduli dia terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur seperti niat awalnya.

"Dimana Mino?"

"Aku bukan bayangan Mino." balas Seungyoon ketus, entah kenapa berhadapan dengan seorang Nam Taehyun selalu membuat emosinya tak terkontrol.

"Terakhir kulihat kalian masuk ke ruangan bersama." Seungyoon memilih bungkam, ia melangkah mengacuhkan Taehyun.

GREP! Taehyun menahan lengan kanan Seungyoon. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mino?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami? Apa kalian menjalin hubungan khusus? Apa cinta masa kecil itu masih tersisa dalam hatimu, Kang Seungyoon."

"Jauhi aku atau kau akan menyesal."

"Kau mengancamku? Aku menunggu, sepertinya itu akan menarik."

Seungyoon menarik lepas tangannya dari cengkeraman Taehyun, ia putar tubuhnya menghadap Taehyun. "Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Naif sekali kau bertanya seperti itu Seungyoon, kau yang memulai peperangan dan sekarang kau sendiri yang bertanya apa alasannya?"

"Jangan membenciku itu tak baik untukmu, kau ingin memenangkan kompetisi ini kan? Daripada membuang energimu untuk membenciku sebaiknya kau teliti saja hasil latihanmu selama ini."

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tak cukup baik." Seungyoon mengendikan kedua bahunya dengan senyum miring meremehkan. "Brengsek." Geram Taehyun. Seungyoon acuh dan bergegas pergi. "Mau kemana?!" sekali lagi Taehyun mencegah kepergian Seungyoon.

"Membuat ramyun."

"Apa itu tulus atau kau memiliki rencana lain?"

Seungyoon menyipitkan kedua matanya memandangi Taehyun, sepertinya sedikit bermain bisa menurunkan tingkat kesetresan. "Ya aku punya maksud lain, akan kumasukan racun dalam mangkuk ramyunmu jadi besok saat evaluasi kau akan hancur."

Taehyun hanya menyeringai. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Seungyoon ingin berteriak dan memukul Taehyun, sungguh anak itu benar-benar tahu cara memancing emosinya. Sesampainya di dapur, ia bergegas mengambil panci berukuran sedang, mengisinya dengan air dan memanaskannya di atas kompor. Seungyoon mengambil lima bungkus ramyun dengan rasa sama ia juga mengambil, sayur, sosis, dan telur dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui si pemilik suara. "Aku _Leader_ di sini jadi ini bagian dari kewajibanku untuk memastikan semua perut memberku kenyang."

"Tolong potong sosisnya." Balas Seungyoon, tak mungkin menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Mino di dalam dorm, bisa menimbulkan perpecahan yang sempurna.

"Baiklah," balas Mino iapun berjalan mendekati Seungyoon.

Seungyoon mencuci sawi dan daun bawang, mengacuhkan kehadiran Mino di sampingnya yang sibuk memotong sosis. Ia letakkan sayuran yang telah selesai di cuci ke dalam wadah plastik. Seungyoon mengecek air di dalam panci, saat mendapati air belum mendidih ia tutup kembali panci di hadapannya.

"Semua member sudah memilih kostum untuk evaluasi besok, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan memilihnya nanti."

"Hmm, berarti kau belum memilih kostummu?"

"Belum. Apa kau sudah selesai memotong sosisnya? Aku pinjam pisaunya."

"Biar aku yang sekalian memotong sayurannya." Tanpa menjawab Seungyoon mendorong wadah plastik berisi sayuran ke hadapan Mino.

Seungyoon meraih bungkus ramyun, membukanya dan memasukan isinya ke dalam air mendidih. "Kupikir kau akan menolak bantuanku."

"Kau kan _Leader_."

"Jika aku memberimu perhatian sebagai _Leader_ kau akan menerimanya?"

Seungyoon menoleh menatap Mino, mengamatinya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum pandangannya kembali pada panci ramyun di hadapannya, ia pecahkan dua butir telur dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci, mengaduknya perlahan. "Berikan potongan sosisnya." Mino menurut ia mengoperkan wadah plastik berisi sosis yang telah ia potong. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, lalu masukan bumbu dan sayuran terakhir."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Seungyoon."

"Sebaiknya kita tak saling menghalangi." Balas Seungyoon, ia aduk ramyunnya memasukan bumbu terkahir menambahkan sayur, mengaduknya kembali. "Tolong angkat pancinya ke ruang makan." Ucap Seungyoon tanpa menatap Mino kemudian berlalu.

"Semuanya ramyun sudah siap!" Mino bisa mendengar teriakan Seungyoon dengan jelas, ia hanya mengulas senyum tipis, mematikan kompor dan mengangkat panci ke atas meja makan.

"Wah! Saatnya makan!" pekik Seunghoon antusias.

"Baunya enak." Timpal Jinwoo.

"Akan aku siapkan peralatan makan." Ucap Taehyun, ia berjalan menuju dapur mengambil peralatan makan dari rak.

Seungyoon memilih duduk di samping Jinwoo menghadap Seunghoon, ia tak ingin menatap Mino, dan sepertinya Taehyun tertarik dengan Mino jadi biar anak menyebalkan itu saja yang mendekati Mino.

"Mari makan!" pekik semua orang saat mangkuk dan sumpit telah tersedia untuk masing-masing.

"Terima kasih Seungyoon untuk ramyunnya." Seungyoon benar-benar ingin melempari kepala Mino dengan apapun, padahal dirinya sudah memberi peringatan tetap saja Mino bertindak semaunya.

"Kau juga terima kasih sudah membantuku." Balas Seungyoon, Seungyoon melirik sekilas dan melihat Mino tersenyum, namun ia abaikan semuanya.

"Mino membantu?!" pekik Jinwoo sambil menoleh menatap Seungyoon.

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih _Leader_ kami Song Minho." Ucap Taehyun, membuat Seungyoon hampir saja mendengus.

Seungyoon menjadi orang pertama yang menyelesaikan acara makannya, dengan alasan bahwa ia belum memilih kostum untuk evaluasi besok. "Jika kau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan-sungkan, Seungyoon." Seungyoon hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Mino.

"Setelah ini biar aku yang mencuci peralatan makan." Suara Jinwoo terdengar jelas di telinga Seungyoon saat ia melangkah pergi.

"Biar kubantu." Sambung Seunghoon.

Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ada sesuatu yang mengusik dirinya. Perasaan rindu, tapi rindu akan apa? Dia sendiri tak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

Seungyoon sengaja tak menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, pasalnya dia tidur dengan Jinwoo jika dia menutup pintu kamar dengan rapat, akan membuat Jinwoo sungkan untuk masuk. Jinwoo adalah orang yang memiliki perasaan tulus dan lembut, hal itu sedikit mengherankan Seungyoon, bagaimana ada manusia sebaik Jinwoo? Seungyoon berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya, mengamati tiga kaos hitam yang tergantung rapi di dalam lemarinya.

Celana kain hitam selutut, sepatu hitam, dan kaos hitam bertuliskan _Smile_ dalam font berwarna putih, itulah pilihan Seungyoon untuk besok. "Sepertinya lumayan," gumam Seungyoon mengamati pakaian yang ia pilih dan ia letakan di atas ranjang tempat tidur.

"Itu yang kau pilih?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Taehyun hanya menyeringai dan menutup pintu kamar Seungyoon.

"Kurasa itu bagus."

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu."

"Kita satu tim, jadi aku wajib membantumu kita menginginkan hal yang sama Seungyoon, kemenangan, benarkan?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Berhentilah mencurigaiku." Seungyoon hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya, tak peduli dengan kalimat Taehyun yang terdengar seperti racauan orang mabuk baginya. "Terima kasih kau tak memasukan racun dalam ramyun."

"Hmm." Gumam Seungyoon malas, ia simpan pakaian yang tadi ia pilih, melipatnya rapi kemudian meletakkannya ke atas nakas.

"Aku bukan orang yang baik Seungyoon."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, jangan menghancurkan orang lain demi tujuan pribadimu."

"Aku tak menghancurkan siapapun."

"Belum, kau belum menghancurkan siapa-siapa, kupikir tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

"Ucapanmu semakin tak masuk akal."

Taehyun tersenyum, kali ini bukan sebuah senyuman menyebalkan, tapi senyum itu terlihat tulus. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau merasa seorang diri." Seungyoon hanya mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan kalimat Taehyun dan anak itu berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat asal seperti itu.

"Waktunya tidur, kau sudah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka?"

"Jinwoo hyung!"

"Kenapa wajahmu terkejut seperti itu?"

" _Hyung_ masuk tanpa suara aku sedikit kaget."

"Ah itu." Jinwoo tertawa pelan. "Maaf, kau sudah melakukan hal yang aku tanyakan tadi?" Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Cepat lakukan, dan segera tidur, besok hari yang sangat penting."

"Apa _Hyung_ merasa takut?"

"Tentu saja, tapi tak ada pilihan lain kan? Semua ini harus kita jalani demi mencapai impian kita, kita berjuang bersama dan saling menguatkan."

 _Berjuang bersama_ , Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar, kalimat itu terasa asing baginya. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu _Hyung_." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian bergegas keluar kamar. Seungyoon menghentikan langkahnya saat mencapai ruang tengah, melihat sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi.

"Selamat malam Seunghoon hyung, Taehyun, selamat tidur." Ucap Mino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat tidur Mino, tidur yang nyenyak." Balas Seunghoon dengan suara tulus.

"Selamat tidur Mino hyung, Seunghoon hyung." Taehyun tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu masing-masing.

Seungyoon masih berdiri di tempat, ketiga orang itu tak menyadari kehadirannya. "Apa aku kesepian?" Seungyoon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang bangun pukul empat pagi, menunggu giliran mandi sementara mereka yang tidak mandi menyiapkan sarapan sederhana berupa roti tawar dan selai cokelat. Seungyoon dan Seunghoon terpilih menjadi orang yang mendapat kesempatan pertama untuk mandi, karena mereka mandi relatif cepat. Setelah itu kedua orang itu langsung memakai kostum yang telah dipersiapkan malam sebelumnya.

"Seungyoon." Mino meletakan topi berwarna abu-abu ke atas kepala Seungyoon. "Sempurna." ucap Mino kemudian tersenyum lebar dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Sempurna." ucap Seunghoon dengan nada menggoda, sementara Seungyoon masih sedikit bingung dengan tindakan Mino. Ia lepaskan topi pinjaman dari Mino tadi dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel.

"Kau tak membantu Mino di dapur?" Seungyoon mengangkat wajahnya bertatapan dengan Taehyun, ada sesuatu dalam mata Taehyun.

"Taehyun aku sudah." Suara Jinwoo yang baru menyelesaikan acara mandinya mengakhiri tatapan aneh Taehyun.

"Aku akan ke dapur, semalam kau sudah membuat ramyun." Ucap Seunghoon yang diiringi tepukan pada bahu kanan Seungyoon. Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ada masalah?" Jinwoo melempar tatapan polos dan bingungnya sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk berwarna biru tua.

"Tida ada apa-apa." Balas Seungyoon santai. "Hanya memutuskan siapa yang membantu Mino di dapur."

"Hmmm." Jinwoo menggumam. "Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu."

"Ya, _Hyung_." Seungyoon menyandang ranselnya, ia melihat tiga ransel lain milik Jinwoo, Seunghoon dan Taehyun, dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan kenapa ia tiba-tiba memiliki niatan untuk membawa ketiga ransel itu ke dalam van.

Seungyoon duduk seorang diri di dalam van, mereka akan sarapan di dalam mobil waktunya tak akan cukup untuk menikmati makanan di meja makan, meski jarak antara gedung _YG_ dengan asrama tak jauh, mereka harus memakai van karena sudah cukup banyak orang yang memperhatikan Tim A dan Tim B, mengidolakan tim yang belum jelas kapan debut, apa itu bukan cinta semu? Seungyoon mendesah, perlahan menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia pejamkan kedua matanya, mungkin sedikit istirahat bisa menekan rasa cemasnya.

" _Hyung_ dimana ransel kita?" Jinwoo yang baru keluar kamar setelah bersiap-siap, bingung diberi pertanyaan seperti itu dari Taehyun.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi."

"Ah, kurasa Seungyoon yang memindahkan ransel kita, bersiaplah aku akan mencari Seungyoon."

Taehyun mengangguk, menuruti perintah Jinwoo meski dalam hati ia takut juga jika Seungyoon melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada barang yang ia simpan dalam ransel, tapi di depan Jinwoo ia tak boleh menunjukan kecurigaannya.

Setelah Taehyun kembali ke kamar, Jinwoo memeriksa Mino dan Seunghoon terlebih dahulu. Mereka sibuk memasukkan roti tawar berselai ke dalam kotak makan. "Tak bisa sarapan di sini?"

"Tidak bisa _Hyung_ , waktunya tidak cukup." Balas Mino.

"Baiklah."

"Kemana?!" pekik Seunghoon.

"Mencari Seungyoon kurasa dia sudah menunggu di van."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera menyusul kalian." Jinwoo tersenyum tulus menanggapi kalimat dari Mino.

Jinwoo membuka pintu van yang tidak tertutup rapat itu, dan melihat Seungyoon tengah tertidur pulas. Wajah polos Seungyoon membuat Jinwoo tersenyum, benar-benar terlihat tanpa dosa. Getaran ponsel di saku celananya mengagetkan Jinwoo, cepat-cepat ia angkat panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari Taehyun itu.

"Ranselnya ada di van, kemarilah, semua hampir siap kita segera berangkat." Jinwoo langsung menerangkan semua yang Taehyun inginkan, kemudian mengakhiri panggilan Taehyun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si termuda itu. "Kenapa cemas sekali dengan ransel, apa ada sesuatu?" Jinwoo mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengamati layar ponselnya.

"Kami siap!" Jinwoo menoleh, melihat Seunghoon dan Mino berlari antusias menuju van dan di belakangnya Taehyun berjalan memasang wajah masam.

"Bergegaslah!" pekik Jinwoo kemudian ia memasuki van dan memilih kursi paling belakang.

Mino dan Seunghoon duduk bersebelahan, Taehyun memilih tempat duduk di samping Seungyoon, ia menatap tajam kepada ranselnya yang di letakan di bawah. Mengamati mungkin ada kejanggalan di sana, mungkin Seungyoon sudah membuka ranselnya atau sebagainya.

"Kau boleh membuka ranselmu." Kalimat Seungyoon mengagetkan Taehyun.

"Kupikir kau tidur."

"Awalnya, tapi suara kalian membangunkan aku." Seungyoon berucap pelan dan hanya bisa didengar Taehyun. "Periksalah, kau bisa mengeluh padaku jika ada yang hilang."

Taehyun tak menanggapi ia tarik ranselnya dan memangkunya, dan langsung memeriksa isi ransel miliknya. Seungyoon melirik dari ekor mata, menyeringai tipis sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Mari makan!" pekik Jinwoo bersemangat sambil membagi-bagikan roti selai kepada semua orang. "Kalian membawa botol minum sendiri-sendiri kan?"

"Ya _Hyung_." Balas semua orang.

Seungyoon diam, ia lupa hal remeh seperti itu, tak apalah dia bisa membeli minuman di mesin penjual nanti. Dan semua orang terdiam menikmati sarapan masing-masing, suara kunyahan terdengar cukup nyaring.

Seungyoon memasukan potongan roti terakhirnya ke dalam mulut. "Kau tidak minum? Tak membawa minuman?" Jinwoo seperti biasa, bersikap memperhatikan, mungkin karena dia yang tertua di sini.

"Aku lupa _Hyung_ , nanti saja aku beli setelah kita sampai di gedung."

"Kau bisa meminum air yang aku bawa." Ucap Jinwoo. Seungyoon hampir menerima tawaran Jinwoo saat suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku membawa dua botol." Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya, Mino benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ini." Jinwoo menyodorkan botol air minum berwarna merah ke hadapan Seungyoon.

"Milik Mino?" bisik Seungyoon. Jinwoo mengangguk, setengah hati Seungyoon menerima botol itu, mau bagaimana lagi semua orang memperhatikannya jika dia menolak pasti menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_ dan Mino juga, terima kasih banyak." Berikutnya Seungyoon membuka tutup botol, meminumnya mengacuhkan lirikan Taehyun yang terasa aneh.

Sepuluh menit kemudian van berhenti di depan gedung. "Kita sampai!" pekik Jinwoo bersemangat.

"Tunggu!" Mino mencegah semua orang yang sudah berniat untuk turun dari van. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Mino tersenyum lebar. "Mari berjuang bersama, lepaskan beban kalian dan lakukan yang terbaik, terserah bagaimana nanti hasilnya, kita sudah berlatih keras dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan—terima kasih semuanya."

Kesunyian menyergap selama beberapa saat hingga Seunghoon angkat bicara. "Kau membuatku terharu Song Minho."

"Kau hebat ketua." Sambung Jinwoo kemudian disusul dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kami tak salah memilih pemimpin tim. "kali ini giliran Taehyun yang bicara. Kemudian ketiga orang itu turun dari van.

Seungyoon memasukan botol air milik Mino ke dalam ranselnya. "Aku pinjam dulu, sesampainya di asrama akan aku cuci." Ucap Seungyoon, ia sandang ranselnya.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan hal lain?"

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

Mino tertawa pelan. "Padahal aku sudah menyusun kalimat itu dengan sangat baik, tapi kau sama sekali tak terkesan."

Seungyoon menyeringai. "Kenapa kau terdengar seperti tertarik padaku?"

Mino tak langsung menjawab, keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik lebih lama. "Aku memang tertarik padamu."

"Terima kasih, tapi seperti yang aku katakan kemarin, sebaiknya kita tak saling menghalangi jalan."

"Apa perasaan cinta itu adalah halangan bagimu?"

"Ya."

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian." Seungyoon hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi kalimat Mino, ia buka pintu van dengan cepat lalu melompat turun.

"Apa itu cinta? Busuk." Gumam Seungyoon sebelum berlari meninggalkan van dengan Mino di dalamnya.

Seungyoon berhasil menyusul Jinwoo dan dua orang lainnya. Ia berniat menepuk pundak Jinwoo saat Taehyun langsung menodongnya dengan pertanyaan menjengkelkan.

"Di mana Mino?"

Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Dia ada di van cari saja sendiri, aku bukan bayangannya Taehyun dan hentikan semua kecurigaanmu itu aku tak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa, untuk saat ini mungkin, jadi kau bisa lega."

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Tapi cara bertanyamu sangat menjengkelkan." Geram Seungyoon.

"Seungyoon, evaluasi segera dimulai tolong jaga emosimu. " Jinwoo menengahi sambil menahan dada Seungyoon dan Taehyun karena keduanya terlihat jelas ingin memukul wajah satu sama lain.

"Kalian tidak masuk?!" suara Mino membuat Seungyoon dan Taehyun terpaksa memasang wajah santai. "Ayo masuk, ada sesuatu yang salah?" Mino mengedarkan tatapannya kepada semua member.

"Tidak." Balas Seungyoon singkat, ia menjadi orang pertama yang melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Ketika mereka masuk si bos besar sudah duduk menyilangkan kaki, membawa serta tim penilai, dan tim WIN, sangat mengintimidasi. Tim B terlihat sudah siap, mereka saling menyapa dengan lambaian tangan dan kedipan mata. Kedua Tim duduk di tempat yang sama, Seungyoon memilih duduk di samping Jinwoo, berusaha menekan amarahnya yang hampir tak terkontrol lagi.

"Baiklah, aku sudah melihat tayangan video latihan kalian, aku harap kalian siap untuk evaluasi kali ini, karena ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat penting bagi jalan kalian di masa depan. Hari ini aku akan langsung mengatakan semua kekurangan kalian. Baiklah kita mulai dengan Tim B, aku ingin melihat kemampuan vokal kalian."

Tanpa membalas kalimat panjang lebar sang bos besar, Tim B bersiap, mereka berdiri di tengah ruangan, membentuk formasi. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit waktu yang diberikan, menurut Seungyoon Tim B sudah sangat bagus tapi tetap saja, sang bos besar sangat susah puas.

Berikutnya giliran Tim A datang, Seungyoon hanya berharap mereka bisa melalui hari ini dengan baik, sehingga latihan keras yang sudah mereka jalani bisa sedikit terbayar. Vokal dimulai dengan duo rapper Seunghoon dan Mino kemudian semua orang melakukan yang terbaik.

"Taehyun." Seungyoon hampir berteriak marah saat Taehyun menjadi nama yang dipanggil pertama oleh si bos besar, dan biasanya hal itu tak akan baik. "Apa posisimu dalam grup?"

"Saya vokalis utama yang bertanggungjawab pada nada tinggi."

"Nada tinggi? Nada tinggimu tak istimewa sama sekali."

"Aku tak bisa merasakan energimu. Jika kau vokalis utama apapun lagu dan musiknya kau harus menunjukan kemampuan terbaikmu juga energimu. Baiklah aku harap nilai kalian bisa lebih baik dari Tim B. usia kalian terpaut tiga sampai lima tahun dari Tim B, kesempatan tak datang dua kali, semoga kalian bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Baik, terima kasih." Seluruh member mengucapkan kalimat itu bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan. Kemudian si bos besar dan seluruh tim pergi.

Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, bos selalu menusuk, kata-kata yang menusuk. Ia melirik Taehyun yang sudah memasang wajah putus asa, Taehyun langsung duduk ketika semua orang telah keluar dan hanya menyisakan member.

Taehyun langsung menunduk dan mulai menangis, sial sekali Seungyoon harus duduk di sampingnya jadi mau tidak mau dia juga memberikan usapan menenangkan, karena mereka sekarang ada di depan kamera. Mino melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seungyoon, mencoba menenangkan Taehyun. Seungyoon melirik Jinwoo, memberinya isyarat untuk menggantikan posisi duduknya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Jinwoo.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman ringan. Kalian mau?" semua orang mengangguk kecuali Taehyun, ya, dia sedang menangis. Seungyoon meraih ranselnya, menyandangnya pada bahu kanan dan berjalan keluar.

Seungyoon memijit pelan batang hidungnya sambil berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman. Taehyun lagi-lagi mengacau, ya ampun, dia semakin ragu jika tim ini bisa menang. "Kenapa nasibku sangat buruk," gerutu Seungyoon pelan.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo semua ini bab enam maaf jika updatenya lama karena bla,bla, bla, banyak alasan yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan, ini terinspisrasi dari WIN, tapi gak sama persis, hanya sedikit adegan di WIN yang masuk atau kadang gak ada sama sekali adegan di WIN yang saya masukan hahaha, (author seenak jidat), Happy Reading all

 **Previous**

Taehyun langsung menunduk dan mulai menangis, sial sekali Seungyoon harus duduk di sampingnya jadi mau tidak mau dia juga memberikan usapan menenangkan, karena mereka sekarang ada di depan kamera. Mino melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seungyoon, mencoba menenangkan Taehyun. Seungyoon melirik Jinwoo, memberinya isyarat untuk menggantikan posisi duduknya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Jinwoo.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman ringan. Kalian mau?" semua orang mengangguk kecuali Taehyun, ya, dia sedang menangis. Seungyoon meraih ranselnya, menyandangnya pada bahu kanan dan berjalan keluar.

Seungyoon memijit pelan batang hidungnya sambil berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman. Taehyun lagi-lagi mengacau, ya ampun, dia semakin ragu jika tim ini bisa menang. "Kenapa nasibku sangat buruk," gerutu Seungyoon pelan.

 **Bab Enam**

Seungyoon berdiri di balkon asrama mereka, seorang diri menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di hadapannya. Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Semua orang masih menenangkan Taehyun, Seungyoon tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sangat perhatian pada Taehyun dan kenapa Taehyun butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk memulihkan diri.

"Seungyoon." Seungyoon mengabaikan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya itu. "Suyukurlah kau disini, kupikir kau pergi ke suatu tempat, Mino memintaku untuk mencarimu."

"Aku ingin sendiri Jinwoo hyung."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjalmu? Kau bisa berbagi dengan kami semua." Seunyoon menoleh menatap Jinwoo kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak sedang ada masalah, hanya butuh waktu sendirian." Ucap Seungyoon berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan Jinwoo.

"Baiklah aku kembali ke dalam kalau begitu."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon hanya menggumam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jinwoo hyung."

"Taehyun, kau sudah baikan?"

"Aku tidak sakit _Hyung_." Jinwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap keras kepala Taehyun. "Darimana?"

"Melihat Seungyoon."

"Dia masih berdiri di balkon?"

"Ya."

"Padahal udara semakin dingin, _Hyung_ mau tidur?"

"Hanya masuk ke kamar saja, aku akan tidur setelah Seungyoon masuk kamar, dia adikku jadi aku harus memperhatikannya."

Taehyun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. " _Hyung_ aku ingin bicara sebentar, ada waktu?"

"Taehyun jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, semua orang pasti melakukan kesalahan sekarang fokus saja pada penilian bulanan yang lain."

"Bukan itu _Hyung_."

Dahi Jinwoo berkerut wajah Taehyun terlihat serius. "Baiklah, kau mau bicara dimana?"

"Di kamarku bagaimana _Hyung_?"

"Tak masalah, ayo, tapi aku ambil air minum dulu." Taehyun mengangguk kemudian berbalik memunggungi Jinwoo.

"Aku tunggu di kamarku _Hyung_."

"Baiklah." Balas Jinwoo dengan kedua kakinya yang melangkah menuju lemari pendingin. Setelah membuka lemari pendingin Jinwoo langsung mengambil botol air mineral, karena memang hanya itu jenis minuman yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin. Ia mengambil dua botol air mineral berukuran sedang, mungkin setelah membicarakan sesuatu nanti Taehyun merasa haus.

Dengan dua botol air mineral berukuran sedang di tangannya, Jinwoo berjalan menuju kamar Taehyun, ia lirik dua pintu lain, kamar Seunghoon dan Mino, Jinwoo yakin mereka berdua pasti sudah terlelap.

"Taehyun."

"Masuk saja _Hyung_." Balas Taehyun bahkan Jinwoo belum sempat mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyun.

Jinwoo memutar knob pintu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari tugas memegang botol air mineral. "Halo." Jinwoo berucap ramah, kemudian ia taruh satu botol air mineral untuk Taehyun ke atas meja dan meminum satu botol yang lain. Jinwoo duduk di atas lantai berlapis karpet biru tua. "Jadi apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Jinwoo setelah rasa hausnya terpuaskan.

"Semua orang sudah tidur kan?"

"Ya, kurasa Minho dan Seunghoon sudah tidur, Seungyoon dia masih berada di balkon dengan dirinya sendiri, sepertinya dia akan ada di sana cukup lama."

"Baguslah," Taehyun menggumam.

Jinwoo menutup botol air minerlanya kembali, ia letakan botol itu di samping kiri tubuhnya sementara kedua matanya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Taehyun.

" _Hyung_ jangan tertawa saat mendengar ini ya." Jinwoo hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku sepertinya—aku mungkin—menyukai Minho."

"Ah!" tentu saja Jinwoo sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Taehyun itu.

"Menurut _Hyung_ apa Minho memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Jinwoo menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, aduh, kenapa Taehyun melempar pertanyaan sulit seperti ini, sudah jelas kan siapa yang Minho sukai tapi Jinwoo tak mungkin mengatakannya terang-terangan. "Aku tidak tahu soal itu."

"Menurut _Hyung_ apa sebaiknya aku menyatakan perasaanku?"

"Apa kau sudah siap patah hati jika Minho menyukai orang lain? Apa hal itu tak akan mempengaruhi kerjasama tim kita?"

"Aku akan berusaha keras untuk bersikap professional." Ucap Taehyun mencoba meyakinkan Jinwoo, tapi Jinwoo terus menampakkan keengganannya. "Jangan-jangan _Hyung_ menyukai Mino juga?!" Taehyun memekik tertahan kemudian menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa? Aku menyukai Minho?" Jinwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri ditambah tampang bingung dan polosnya. "Ya ampun Taehyun, aku tidak menyukai Mino, aku hanya mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika ternyata perasaanmu tak bersambut atau Minho memiliki perasaan yang sama, kalian bersama, tapi dikemudian hari terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan."

"Jadi menurut _Hyung_ ini tak akan berjalan dengan baik?"

"Bukan seperti itu, kurasa ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan, jalan di depan masih panjang Taehyun pikirkan matang-matang sebelum bertindak."

"Lalu?" tuntut Taehyun.

"Setelah kau yakin, kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu kudengar memendam perasaan itu akan membuatmu mimpi buruk."

" _Hyung_!" pekik Taehyun sambil mendorong pelan bahu kanan Jinwoo, merasa geli dengan candaan tak masuk akal dari member tertua itu.

"Apa kau sudah lega?"

" _Hyung_ mau tidur sekarang?"

"Ya, aku juga ingin memeriksa Seungyoon dan menyuruhnya masuk sebelum dia masuk angin." Jinwoo melihat perubahan wajah Taehyun. "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika hubunganmu dan Jinwoo diperbaiki, kita satu tim."

"Seungyoon yang menyebalkan."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala jadi kurasa harus ada yang mengalah."

"Yang jelas bukan aku." Ucap Taehyun tegas.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Seungyoon."

"Menyuruhnya meminta maaf padaku?"

Jinwoo menggeleng pelan. "Menyuruhnya bersikap dewasa." Taehyun menelan ludahnya kasar, merasa tertohok dengan kalimat Jinwoo, apa selama ini dirinya sudah bersikap kekanakan hingga membuat Seungyoon sangat tak menyukainya. "Selamat tidur Taehyun, mari bekerja keras bersama besok." Jinwoo berucap ramah kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi.

" _Hyung_ terimakasih sudah membawakan minuman untukku."

"Tak masalah adikku." Jinwoo melempar senyum ramah sebelum bernar-benar melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Taehyun mengamati pintu kamar yang tertutup di hadapannya itu selama beberapa detik. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar. "Ya, aku harus bersikap dewasa." Gumamnya sebelum beranjak menaiki ranjang tempat tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau belum juga masuk?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku leader di sini Seungyoon."

"Aku sudah mengembalikan botol air minummu." Seungyoon membalas setiap kalimat Mino tanpa menoleh menatap si pembicara. Mino melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Seungyoon, dia juga bersandar pada pagar pengaman balkon.

"Aku datang bukan untuk menagih botol air milikku."

"Ada urusan lain denganku?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Mino menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoon dengan pertanyaan lain.

Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjawab. "Masa depan."

"Masa depan?"

"Hmm, seperti apa jika kita menang dan seperti apa jika kita kalah."

Minho tertawa pelan membuat Seungyoon menoleh. "Aku tidak pandai dalam menerka-nerka seperti itu, mungkin otakku memang tidak secerdas dirimu."

"Omong kosong kau selalu juara di SD dulu."

"Kau masih mengingatnya?!" Minho memekik tak percaya dan Seungyoon hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Seungyoon memalingkan wajahnya dari Minho, kembali memandangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit di hadapan mereka juga tiga gedung agensi raksasa yang terlihat mencolok berdiri berdekatan, seolah saling menantang. "Tentu saja aku masih mengingat saat itu Minho." Ucap Seungyoon, tentu saja momen itu tak akan pernah bisa terhapus momen dimana tekad membaranya untuk mengalahkan Mino dan menjadi yang terbaik membara.

"Hmm," Mino menggumam. "Dulu aku berpikir ingin masuk _SM_ , kau bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin masuk manapun yang penting terkenal."

Mino tertawa terbahak mendengar kalimat dari Seungyoon. "Kenapa menertawaiku?!" Seungyoon memekik kesal sambil memukul pelan lengan kiri Minho. Minho masih tertawa. "Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan benar-benar memukulmu, Song Minho." Ancam Seungyoon.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Mino menyerah menoleh menatap Seungyoon dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin terkenal kan?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin sedikit mengurangi beban ibuku. Aku hanya anak angkat." Keduanya terdiam, Mino tak menyangka Seungyoon akan berbicara tentang latar belakang keluarganya.

"Kau bisa mengetahui semua latar belakang kehidupanku dari internet." Balas Seungyoon dengan nada datar.

"Kau ingin mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa tidak ada hal istimewa di balik ceritamu itu, aku bukan orang istimewa."

Seungyoon menoleh menatap Mino bingung. "Kenapa kau terdengar ingin menjadi orang yang istimewa?"

Mino hanya tersenyum. "Aku memang memikirkannya."

"Aku—tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu Minho."

"Bagaimana mengatakannya…," Minho menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya bingung harus mulai darimana. "Awalnya aku mengagumimu, saat kau mulai dari murid yang biasa saja lalu menjadi pesaing ketatku. Aku ingin berteman denganmu saat itu, sayang setelah itu kita berpisah sekolah dan baru bertemu di sini." Mino menatap wajah Seungyoon yang terlihat menuntut lebih banyak penjelasan. "Kau tahu aku mendukungmu saat kau ikut kompetisi dulu."

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?" Minho menatap kedua mata hitam Seungyoon dan membiarkan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Untuk mendukungku di ajang kompetisi dulu." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Mino. "Acara ini akan berakhir saat musim gugur, ini sangat melelahkan."

"Bertahanlah aku yakin kita pasti bisa melalui ini dengan baik."

"Jika tim kita kalah bagaimana?"

"Berarti kita harus mencari jalan lain."

"Sama seperti kau yang keluar dari _Block-B_?"

Minho tertawa dengan keras. "Hei, jangan menyebut itu terlalu keras, kau juga memilih masuk _YG_ padahal kontrak rekaman sudah ditangan."

"Jangan membahas hal itu."

"Kenapa? Apa ada hal yang buruk terjadi di balik keputusanmu?"

"Haaah…," desah Seungyoon kemudian meletak kepalanya ke atas pagar pembatas. "Aku menyesali keputusan itu."

"Aku juga sempat menyesali keputusanku untuk pergi, tapi saat itu hati kecilku benar-benar tak menginginkan keadaan seperti itu jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi."

Seungyoon mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku ragu-sagu saat itu, tapi mempertimbangkan banyak hal akhirnya aku pergi ke _YG_."

"Kau mempertimbangkan apa?"

"Reputasi _YG_."

"Ahhh….," balas Minho.

"Sudahlah, kepalaku sudah cukup dingin, di luar juga sudah cukup dingin aku masuk dulu."

"Ide bagus."

Seungyoon tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendahului Mino menuju pintu penghubung ruangan dengan balkon. "Seungyoon." panggil Minho.

Seungyoon menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya menoleh menatap Mino. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kang Seungyoon."

Seungyoon terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu dan kedua kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah. Ia hanya terpaku ketika Mino berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di hadapannya. Pikirannya memutar kembali kejadian di van saat itu, ternyata Mino benar-benar tertarik pada dirinya, ah bukan tertarik tapi jatuh cinta pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberi jawaban, aku juga baik-baik saja jika kau menolakku." Ucap Mino kemudian diiringi oleh senyuman tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

Kedua kelopak mata Seungyoon mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam menenangkan gemuruh jantungnya. "Terimakasih banyak, tapi kurasa aku tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu Mino."

"Ya, aku mengerti Seungyoon. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, selamat malam Seungyoon."

"Selamat malam Mino."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinwoo berniat untuk memeriksa Seungyoon di beranda dan menyeret anak itu masuk, namun niat itu terhenti saat ia melihat Seungyoon dan Mino terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Tak ingin menjadi penguping Jinwoo memutuskan untuk pergi namun sebelum kedua kakinya sempat melangkah, kalimat Mino yang ia dengar membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kang Seungyoon."_

" _Kau tidak perlu memberi jawaban, aku juga baik-baik saja jika kau menolakku."_

" _Terimakasih banyak, tapi kurasa aku tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu Mino."_

"Dugaanku terbukti," gumam Jinwoo, kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju kamar. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Taehyun mencintai Mino, Mino mencintai Seungyoon, tapi Seungyoon menolak pernyataan cinta Mino.

Jengah dengan segala pikiran yang mengganggunya, Jinwoo melompat ke atas tempat tidur, mendarat dalam posisi tengkurap, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal berteriak dan menendang-nendang selimut.

" _Hyung_ sedang berlatih bela diri?"

"Haaaah!" pekik Jinwoo yang kini berbaring terlentang dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

" _Hyung_ sedang belajar bela diri baru ya?" Jinwoo menengok ke tempat tidur lain yang sudah diduduki oleh sang pemilik.

"Seungyoon!" Jinwoo memekik histeris. Seungyoon hanya melempar tatapan malas. "Maaf, maaf, aku tak sadar kau sudah masuk." Ucap Jinwoo cepat.

"Itu karena _Hyung_ sibuk sendiri." Seungyoon mencondongkan tubuhnya. " _Hyung_ mau mengajariku bela diri baru yang tadi _Hyung_ praktikan?"

"Aku tidak belajar bela diri."

"Lalu yang tadi apa?" Jinwoo membalas pertanyan Seungyoon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Berteriak dan menendang-nendang selimut."

"Ah itu….," Jinwoo mengerutkan kening merasa malu sekaligus bingung dengan jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan. "Aku sedang menekan tingkat kesetresan."

"Menarik!" pekik Seungyoon sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia melirik Jinwoo. "Sepertinya aku harus mencoba caramu _Hyung_ untuk menekan tingkat kesetresanku."

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan baik dan benar supaya berkhasiat." Entah kenapa Jinwoo justru masuk ke dalam pembicaraan konyol yang Seungyoon mulai.

" _Hyung_ bersedia mengajariku?"

"Tentu, kapan-kapan saja tapi, aku sudah mengantuk sekarang."

Seungyoon mengangguk-angguk pelan, ia melihat jam dinding dan sekarang sudah pukul dua belas lewat lima belas menit. "Selamat tidur _Hyung_."

"Selamat tidur Seungyoon." Lampu dimatikan dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara napas Seungyoon dan dengkuran Jinwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyun menelan ludahnya kasar, beruntung tadi Jinwoo tak mengetahui jika dirinya berdiri tepat di belakang Jinwoo. Taehyun bermaksud untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, namun melihat Jinwoo sedang memperhatikan dua orang yang berada di beranda membuat Taehyun tertarik.

Berlindung di sudut dinding, Taehyun mendengar cukup jelas apa yang Mino bicarakan dengan Seungyoon. "Kenapa kau mencintai orang yang berhati beku seperti Seungyoon, Song Minho?" gumam Taehyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Taehyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, meski awalnya terkejut dan merasa hancur karena pernyataan cinta Minho pada Seungyoon namun di sisi lain Taehyun merasa inilah kesempatannya untuk mendekati Mino, Seungyoon terang-terangan menolak pernyataan cinta Mino dan kini Taehyun akan mendekati Mino, memunguti serpihan hatinya. Dan Seungyoon tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Selamat tidur Nam Taehyun." ucap Taehyun pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FIC aneh saya yang keluar dari otak aneh saya, terimakasih reviewnya, terimakasih sudah menunggu lama, pokoknya banjir terimakasih dah **(PIDATO KENEGARAAN dengan nada ala Mar*o T*G*H, tersesat ways)**

Terimakasih untuk **dumb-baby-lion** , momen MinYoon sepertinya masih agak lama, otak saya juga mulai agak lama diajak nulis

 **Double BobB.I** , Yoon dingin karena dia dulu disakiti dan dihina, setiap luka punya waktu sendiri untuk sembuh cieeeee…..

 **KalunaKang61,** makasih dah review

 **ksygurl** , momen Seungyoon sakit sama solo saya pertimbangkan itu sebelum evaluasi kok, tapi dicocokin sama jalan ceritanya hehehe

 **shinhy39** , makasih dah review


	7. Chapter 7

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo semuanya, maaf baru bisa update saya terkena WB hahaha tapi jujur saja karena peminat Seungyoon dan Mino hanya sedikit dan sepi jadi yang baca otomatis sedikit (terus apa hubungannya Thor?!) Ya, hubungannya kalau yang baca dikit jadi yang nunggu juga dikit, terus updatenya agak lama juga gak apa-apa hehehe (Author seenak jidat emang saya ini) Sudahlah abaikan saja, selamat membaca semuanya Tak lupa saya ucapkan maaf atas segala kesalahan sampai jumpa semua….

 **Previous**

Taehyun menelan ludahnya kasar, beruntung tadi Jinwoo tak mengetahui jika dirinya berdiri tepat di belakang Jinwoo. Taehyun bermaksud untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, namun melihat Jinwoo sedang memperhatikan dua orang yang berada di beranda membuat Taehyun tertarik.

Berlindung di sudut dinding, Taehyun mendengar cukup jelas apa yang Mino bicarakan dengan Seungyoon. "Kenapa kau mencintai orang yang berhati beku seperti Seungyoon, Song Minho?" gumam Taehyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Taehyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, meski awalnya terkejut dan merasa hancur karena pernyataan cinta Minho pada Seungyoon namun di sisi lain Taehyun merasa inilah kesempatannya untuk mendekati Mino, Seungyoon terang-terangan menolak pernyataan cinta Mino dan kini Taehyun akan mendekati Mino, memunguti serpihan hatinya. Dan Seungyoon tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Selamat tidur Nam Taehyun." ucap Taehyun pada dirinya sendiri.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Seungyoon butuh waktu tidur lebih banyak lagi, namun apa daya saat timnya menyeretnya untuk belanja pakaian atau kostum yang akan mereka gunakan pada evaluasi lanjutan. Seungyoon berjalan dengan malas menyusuri trotoar, ia tak habis pikir kenapa semua orang terlihat bersemangat belanja seperti sekarang. Meski es krim dingin sudah berada di tangannya tetap saja sinar matahari musim panas terasa menyengat.

Jinwoo berjalan di depannya bersama dengan Seunghoon, dan di depan tentu saja Mino sebagai ketua tim berjalan memimpin dengan Taehyun yang terus menempeli Mino sejak mereka melangkah keluar dari _dorm_. Taehyun bahkan beberapa kali terlihat sengaja membuat lengannya dan lengan Mino bersentuhan. "Genit sekali," gerutu Seungyoon dengan lirih. Ia perbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit turun akibat keringat yang terbentuk di batang hidungnya.

Mino tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menyuruh semua orang untuk berjalan lebih dulu, hal itu membuat Seunghoon berjalan di samping Taehyun sementara Jinwoo dengan polosnya berjalan seorang diri di belakang mereka. "Kenapa kau berjalan seorang diri?"

Ahhhh, tentu saja itu hanya modus supaya Mino bisa berjalan bersama Seungyoon. "Aku berjalan dengan empat member, apanya yang sendirian?" Seungyoon bertanya balik pada Mino dengan nada acuh.

"Kau tidak terlalu suka dengan kegiatan hari ini?"

"Mungkin—karena sangat panas, kenapa kita tidak melakukannya sore saja atau bahkan malam."

"Setelah ini kita harus berlatih habis-habisan!" Seungyoon mengangguk pelan menanggapi semangat Mino. "Kau ingin membeli sesuatu selain pakaian untuk evaluasi?"

"Tidak."

"Aku ingin membeli manisan, kau mau?"

"Mungkin nanti." Seungyoon benar-benar tak tertarik dengan topik yang Mino bicarakan, es krimnya saja belum habis dan ditawari manisan, giginya bisa berlubang jika terus makan manis-manis.

"Mino kita pergi kemana?!" Taehyun berteriak untuk menarik perhatian Mino.

"Pergilah, kau ketuanya pimpin kami." Ucap Seungyoon sambil mengibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan Seungyoon untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Mino terlihat jelas menentang perintah Seungyoon namun sebagai ketua tim ia sadar tak boleh egois.

Posisi kembali seperti semula Mino dan Taehyun, disusul Senghoon dan Jinwoo, lalu Seungyoon berada paling belakang. Mereka menuju penjual aksesoris, Seungyoon tak terlalu paham soal ini, jika disuruh memilih untuk dirinya sendiri itu perkara mudah namun untuk menyesuaikannya dengan selera para member itu sedikit merepotkan. Seungyoon hanya mengangguk setuju saja saat Jinwoo menunjukkan aksesoris yang dipilihnya. "Menurutmu yang lain akan suka dengan gelang yang aku pilih?"

"Aku suka, coba tanyakan pada yang lain _Hyung_."

"Hmm baiklah." Jinwoo melakukan saran Seungyoon iapun mulia menunjukkan gelang, kalun, dan cincin yang dipilihnya kepada semua orang. Seungyoon memutar tubuhnya mengamati keadaan pasar yang hiruk pikuk, sinar matahari musim panas menyengat dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Seungyoon lebih suka dengan musim dingin, dirinya pasti terdengar aneh jika mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan, memang hanya orang aneh yang menyukai musim beku dengan suhu di bawah nol derajat celcius.

"Baiklah, kita pergi untuk mencari baju!" Mino kembali memberi komando, Seungyoon belum menggerakkan kedua kakinya ia menunggu sampai yang lain berjalan di belakang Mino.

"Kau berniat untuk berjalan paling belakang?" Taehyun melempar tatapan penuh kecurigaannya.

"Ya." Seungyoon membalas singkat, tak ingin bertengkar, karena ia sadar harus mulai bisa bekerjasama jika ingin menang dalam kompetisi ini. Siapapun tak akan suka dengan kegagalan, mungkin nanti akan berubah jika karir solonya benar-benar terlaksana, mudah saja dia bisa pergi dari tim memuakkan dengan orang-orang memuakkan juga drama memuakkan seperti ini.

Taehyun menautkan alisnya, mengamati Seungyoon dengan seksama, tak percaya jika orang di hadapannya adalah Seungyoon. Tidak mau ambil pusing Taehyun bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Mino yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Malas, Seungyoon menyeret kedua kakinya mengikuti para member lain, mereka berdiri di depan toko yang menjual berbagai macam jenis topi. Seungyoon memilih mendekati Jinwoo yang mulai sibuk mencari model dan warna topi yang cocok.

"Kau suka yang mana?" Jinwoo bertanya pada Seungyoon. Seungyoon melirik Seunghoon yang memegang topi warna putih.

"Aku lebih suka hitam _Hyung_."

"Hitam?" Jinwoo mengangkat topi hitam di tangannya, Mino mengangguk setuju, begitu juga dengan Seunghoon dan Taehyun. "Baiklah kita pilih hitam." Ucap Jinwoo diiringi oleh senyum lebar imutnya.

Setelah membayar semua orang bergegas menuju toko pakaian, Seungyoon kembali mendekati Jinwoo yang sedang sibuk memilih pakaian, ada Seunghoon juga bersama Jinwoo. Seungyoon berdiri di antara keduanya. "Aku suka ini." Seungyoon menarik kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan kedua lengannya berwarna hitam.

"Itu bagus, terlihat cocok dengan topi hitam yang sudah kita pilih tadi." Jinwoo menanggapi kaos pilihan Seungyoon dengan positif.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Seungyoon?"

"Masud _Hyung_?" Seungyoon melirik Seunghoon tak mengerti.

"Pilihan warnamu, kenapa tidak memilih warna yang lebih cerah?"

"Entahlah, aku pikir warna gelap cocok dengan apa yang kita alami sekarang, semuanya serba tidak jelas." Terang Seungyoon kemudian melempar senyuman tanpa dosanya.

"Karena hitam dan tidak jelas mari membutanya menjadi terang!" Pekik Jinwoo ceria membuat Seungyoon dan Seunghoon tertawa pelan, sebagai kakak dari semua member Jinwoo selalu tahu bagaimana membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik. "Ukuran kita hampir sama kan?"

"Mungkin Mino sedikit lebih besar." Seunghoon menjawab pertanyaan Jinwoo.

"Kalian berdua carilah kaos yang memiliki model sama, aku akan bicara dengan Mino tentang kaos yang kita pilih, apa dia setuju atau tidak."

"Baik _Hyung_." Seunghoon dan Seungyoon menjawab bersamaan. Keduanya mulai sibuk menyingkapi gantungan baju mencari model kaos yang serupa. Seungyoon sempat melirik ke arah Mino, Taehyun, dan Jinwoo. Jinwoo terlihat akrab mengobrol dengan dua orang itu.

"Kau memperhatikan sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku mencoba membaca ekspresi mereka, apa mereka setuju dengan kaos yang tadi aku rekomendasikan atau tidak."

"Kurasa Mino akan setuju-setuju saja."

"Kenapa?" Sungguh Seungyoon tak ingin dicurigai lagi jika Mino memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya, meski itu kenyataan, Seungyoon tak ingin terlibat dalam sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Konsepmu bagus." Balas Seunghoon kemudian tersenyum konyol. Seungyoon menghembuskan napas lega mendengar jawaban Seunghoon itu.

"Sudah selesai! Sudah selesai!" Jinwoo memekik ceria sambil berlari meghampiri Seunghoon dan Seungyoon. "Mino dan Taehyun setuju, mereka sudah mencari celana yang cocok untuk kita, warnanya juga hitam. Semua orang suka sekali dengan warna hitam?" Jinwoo menggaruk tengkuknya tanda tak mengerti dan jangan lupakan dua mata bulatnya yang mengerjap lucu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu kami juga menemukan kaos yang serupa, ah bukan kami tapi hanya aku saja!" Seunghoon tertawa konyol. Seungyoon hanya mendesis sebal. "Itu benar! Kau hanya berdiri di sana mengawasi Jinwoo hyung, Mino dan Taehyun!"

Seungyoon ingin melakukan pembelaan apalagi saat Mino dan Taehyun menoleh ke arahnya, tapi menghadapi mulut Seunghoon lebih baik diam saja. Mau dijawab Seunghoon tetap memiliki cara untuk menyerang balik.

"Ayo kita bayar semua ini dan bergegas." Mino memberi perintah keapda semua orang. "Ah aku mau membeli manisan China, siapa yang mau?" Semua orang mengangkat tangan mereka kecuali Seungyoon. Menyadari tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya, Seungyoon akhirnya mengangguk.

Kelima pemuda itu dalam urutan yang masih sama Mino dan Taehyun, Seunghoon dan Jinwoo, lalu terakhir Seungyoon berjalan meninggalkan toko pakaian menuju pedagang kaki lima yang menjual manisan China. Manisan China itu berbentuk oval, berwarna-warni karena lapisan gula, isinya adalah buah-buahan seperti Ceri, Apel, dan Persik. Tidak ada antrean karena hari masih cukup pagi, aroma wangi gula dan buah menyapa kelima pemuda yang berjalan menghampiri sang pedagang.

"Kau mau yang apa?" Seungyoon sempat tersentak karena Mino tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, padahal ia yakin tadi Mino berdiri di samping Taehyun. "Aku suka Apel."

"Hmmm, aku mau mencoba yang Apel." Bukan karena Seungyoon ingin menyamai Mino dia lebih memilih Apel daripada Ceri itu kebiasaannya.

"Baiklah, kalian pilih apa?" Perhatian Mino kini beralih pada ketiga member yang lain. Seungyoon menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati tatapan tajam seorang Nam Taehyun, Seungyoon memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk mengacuhkan Taehyun.

"Bisakah dipisah?" Seungyoon meminta manisannya dipisah dari manisan lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan langsung ke _YG_ kalian pulang ke _Dorm_ dulu."

Mino melempar tatapan penuh tanya namun pada akhirnya ia meminta kantong plastik tambahan dari si pedagang kaki lima. "Ini." Ucap Mino sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik hitam berisi dua tusuk manisan Apel milik Seungyoon.

Seungyoon mengambil lembaran uang lima ribu Won dari dalam ranselnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Mino. "Aku mentraktir semua member." Tolak Mino.

"Ah begitu, baiklah, terimakasih banyak Song Minho. Sampai nanti semua!" Seungyoon memekik kemudian berlari menyusuri trotoar, kebetulan letak pasar yang mereka kunjungi hanya lima kilometer dari gedung pusat _YG._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungyoon duduk seorang diri di ruang latihan, yang lain mungkin akan datang tiga puluh menit atau satu jam lagi. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal dan menghindari Mino, terlalu canggung untuk berhadapan dengan Mino sekarang setelah pernyataan cintanya. "Kenapa dia membuat ini semakin rumit," gerutu Seungyoon pada dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk di atas lantai kayu dingin ruang latihan, bersandar pada dinding, dengan ponsel di tangannya melihat tayangan episode WIN minggu lalu, dimana timnya mendapat nilai yang lebih rendah dari tim B.

Mulut Seungyoon tengah mengunyah _Bingtanghulu_ atau manisan China yang dibelikan oleh Mino tadi, benar-benar tidak membantu acara _mari menghindari Song Minho_ -nya. "Mereka hebat dan kompak." Seungyoon mengomentari penampilan Tim B. Ia _pause_ tayangan video yang dilihatnya dari internet, menurunkan ponselnya, menerawang jauh, Seungyoon sadar timnya lemah dalam hal kekompakan apalagi si alis aneh itu selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. "Jika dia disingkirkan…,"

"Siapa yang disingkirkan?"

Astaga! Seungyoon hampir kelepasan mengumpat keras, si alis aneh itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, ah, bukan hanya dia, member lain menyusul di belakang. "Kalian membicarakan apa?" Minho melempar pertanyaan, Seungyoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mino, entah kenapa dirinya merasa canggung, menolak pernyataan cinta seseorang itu ternyata seperti ini rasanya. Canggung.

"Seungyoon mengatakan tentang penyingkiran atau semacamnya." Adu Taehyun, Seungyoon menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya cukup keras hingga rasa asin darah memenuhi mulutnya, pengadu, Taehyun benar-benar pengadu.

"Seungyoon?" Kali ini Jinwoo yang bertanya.

Seungyoon cepat-cepat menelan ludahnya yang telah bercampur dengan darah. "Aku hanya melihat tayangan minggu lalu, dan mencari rahasia kenapa Tim B bisa menang dari kita. Lalu aku pikir mereka sangat kompak dan Tim kita kurang dalam hal kekompakan, mengenai penyingkiran aku berpikir jika semua masalah pribadi atau hal lain yang mengganggu kerjasama tim lebih baik disingkirkan." Seungyoon menjelaskan dengan perlahan, memasang wajah serius agar semua orang percaya pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Jinwoo langsung duduk di samping Seungyoon, merangkul pundak laki-laki yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau sudah berusaha keras Seungyoon, bahkan kondisimu sempat menurun minggu lalu. Terimakasih kau sudah membuat analisis yang berguna untuk tim." Seungyoon menundukkan kepalanya dan tertawa pelan mendengar pujian dari Jinwoo, hanya Jinwoo yang membuat Seungyoon merasa aman sebab Seungyoon belum memasukan nama Jinwoo dalam daftar ancaman.

"Sebaiknya kita segera latihan untuk melatih kekompakan kita!" Mino memberi perintah tegas, Seungyoon mengerutkan kening, apakah tadi dia tidak salah lihat, Mino melempar ekspresi tidak suka ketika dirinya berdekatan dengan Jinwoo. Memangnya kenapa? Sudah jelas-jelas pernyataan cintanya ditolak, Seungyoon tak mau ambil pusing.

"Aku yakin kau berbohong tadi," Taehyun masih sempat-sempatnya membisiki telinga kanan Seungyoon ketika mereka berpapasan untuk mencari posisi yang tepat sebelum latihan menari.

Seungyoon tersenyum manis. "Ya, aku memang berbohong. Kau ingin membanggakan keluargamu kan? Mari bekerjasama Taehyun atau kau mau keluargamu, ah, terutama adikmu diejek teman-teman sekolahnya jika kau sampai gagal?"

"Kang Seungyoon," desis Taehyun kedua telapak tangannya terkepal kuat namun ia tak mungkin memukul Seungyoon di depan semua member. Seungyoon berniat untuk berdiri di samping Jinwoo, ia menabrak bahu kanan Taehyun sebagai intimidasi, sadar jika Taehyun tak bisa berbuat banyak di depan member lain.

Musik menggema memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, kelimanya bergerak dengan lincah mengikuti arahan Seunghoon. Saat menari seperti ini Seungyoon merasa semua beban dan amarahnya menghilang meski dirinya tak sehebat Seunghoon dalam menari apalagi Tim B. Ia bahkan tak keberatan ketika berdekatan dengan Taehyun. Keduanya bahkan tersenyum ketika menatap mata satu sama lain.

Gerakan untuk evaluasi minggu depan lebih rumit dan lebih lincah, semua orang memberikan yang terbaik, menggunakan semua energi yang dimiliki. "Selesai!" Pekik Seunghoon, membuat semua member berkumpul dan melihat hasil rekaman latihan.

"Kurasa ada banyak hal yang perlu diperbaiki." Komentar Taehyun.

"Ya, aku juga sudah melihat bagaimana gerakan Tim B." Balas Seunghoon. "Baiklah kita ulangi lagi dan menambahkan gerakan pada bagian yang terlihat lemah dan kurang." Semua orang mengangguk menyetujui usulan Seunghoon.

Hingga tengah malam barulah latihan selesai, semua orang langsung duduk di atas kerasnya lantai kayu, mengejar napas masing-masing yang memburu. "Baiklah, kita sudah berusaha keras hari ini. Mari pulang." Ajak Mino sambil berdiri. Semua orang melakukan hal yang sama kecuali Taehyun yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Mino. Mino menarik tangan kanan Taehyun membantunya berdiri, Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesis.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang bahkan semua orang masih memiliki waktu untuk bercanda. Sebenarnya itu bagus jika bukan karena gelak tawa Mino dan Seunghoon, Seungyoon yakin ia akan berjalan sambil tidur. Seungyoon mendongak menatap langit malam, hanya ada beberapa bintang yang bersinar.

Seungyoon mencoba menebak ada berapa banyak jumlah bintang di atas sana? Ada berapa banyak jumlah manusia di dunia ini? Dan di antara sekian milyar jumlah manusia, apakah dirinya akan terpilih menjadi salah satu manusia yang bersinar? Yang mampu mewujudkan impiannya? Meski terlihat sangat gelap sekarang, Seungyoon pastikan ia akan mampu bersinar entah kapan, dia harus mampu melakukannya.

"Ah!" Pekik Seungyoon tertahan saat dirinya menabrak punggung seseorang, dan orang itu ternyata Song Minho.

"Apa kau melamun?"

"Mungkin." Bisik Seungyoon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada member lain yang berdiri di depan penjual _Odeng_. Makanan yang terbuat dari daging ikan giling yang dicampur tepung dan bumbu, kemudian ditusuk dan direbus dalam air kaldu. Ia berniat menyusul yang lainnya namun Mino melarangnya.

"Biar mereka saja, _Odeng_ akan dibungkus dan dimakan di _Dorm_." Terang Mino, Seungyoon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, ayo pulang." Ucap Taehyun sambil mengangkat kantong plastik putih di tangan kanannya, Mino melangkah meninggalkan Seungyoon untuk menghampiri Taehyun. Seunghoon mengejar keduanya sementara Jinwoo memilih untuk berjalan menjajari Seungyoon.

"Mau?" Jinwoo menawari satu tusuk _Odeng_ pada Seungyoon. "Aku membelinya sendiri." Seungyoon mengambil _Odeng_ yang ditawarkan oleh Jinwoo.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

"Kau tidak menyukai Mino?" Seungyoon menoleh cepat menatap Jinwoo, sungguh, topik pembicaraan tak penting itu lagi yang dibahas. "Maksuku jangan sampai menyesal, siapa tahu Mino diambil orang lain atau tertarik pada orang lain."

" _Hyung_ tertarik dengan Mino?"

"Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan Mino?" Seungyoon mengerutkan dahi, menatap Jinwoo lekat-lekat.

"Kurasa tidak—aku tidak tahu." Seungyoon menggigit ujung _Odeng_ nya, mengunyah dengan perlahan, rasanya benar-benar nikmat apalagi dimakan ditengah malam yang cukup dingin seperti sekarang. "Semua orang bebas menyukai orang lain."

"Termasuk Mino?"

"Ya, termasuk Mino."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya?"

"Menyesal kenapa? Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Jelas sekali jika Mino menyukaimu." Jinwoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan berbisik. Seungyoon tak membalas pandangannya tertuju pada Taehyun dan Mino yang kini sedang bercanda.

"Kurasa Taehyun jelas sekali menyukai Mino," bisik Seungyoon.

"Sudah aku pusing memikirkanmu!" Gerutu Jinwoo sambil memukul lengan kiri Seungyoon.

" _Hyung_ sakit!" Keluh Seungyoon sambil mengusap-usap lengan kirinya sementara itu Jinwoo hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Keduanya tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang terbakar api cemburu sekarang. Seungyoon membalas tawa Jinwoo dengan pitingan di kepala. "Sakit Seungyoon!" Pekik Jinwoo.

"Hah! Rasakan _Hyung,_ rasakan!"

"Kalian jangan berisik kita ada di jalan sekarang!"Mino memberi peringatan dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dan suara yang cukup keras.

"Maaf Mino." Ucap Jinwoo meminta maaf.

"Sakit tidak _Hyung_?" Bisik Seungyoon pada Jinwoo.

"Apanya yang sakit? Leherku?" Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya mendramatasir keadaan."

" _Hyung_ ….," desis Seungyoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan menyimpan barang belanjaan kita di kamarku karena kamrku paling besar!" Pekik Seunghoon dengan tiga kantong plastik besar hitam di tangannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan _Odeng_ di meja makan." Ucap Jinwoo.

"Aku mandi dulu ya!" Pekik Seungyoon sambil berlari cepat menuju kamarnya dan Jinwoo untuk mengambil handuk dan baju ganti.

Mino duduk di atas lantai ruang tengah yang dilapisi karpet tipis. Taehyun duduk di samping Mino. "Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan." Keluh Taehyun.

"Aku mengantre mandi, kau juga?" Mino bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Taehyun.

"Ya, aku mau mandi tapi kau bisa mandi lebih dulu."

"Baiklah, kau tahu saja kalau aku mandi paling singkat di antara para member." Ucap Mino kemudian tertawa pelan, Taehyun juga ikut tertawa berharap wajahnya yang mungkin sudah bersemu merah sekarang tak terlihat oleh Mino.

"Mino."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus atau perasaan khusus pada Seungyoon?"

"Ah! Apa?! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Hanya—ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja kau terlihat lebih perhatian pada Mino."

"Aku memperhatikan semua member, tidak ada hubungan khusus di antara kami atau perasaan khusus." Mino merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya, mungkin perasaan yang sama akan dirasakan semua orang saat mereka berbohong. Seungyoon benar-benar tak tersentuh dan lebih baik perasaan ini ia simpan sendiri.

"Dulu Seungyoon menyukaimu, apa kau masih ingat, kita bertiga satu sekolah kau masih ingat kan?"

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Mengenai perasaan Seungyoon saat itu—aku bingung, aku masih anak-anak, Seungyoon juga masih anak-anak." Mino mulai menjelaskan kepada Taehyun alasan penolakannya pada Seungyoon.

"Oh karena itu, waktu itu kau menolaknya dengan cara baik-baik atau tidak?" Tentu saja Taehyun yakin jika Mino menolak Seungyoon dengan kasar, sampai-sampai Seungyoon memendam dendam seperti sekarang. Taehyun hanya ingin lebih dekta dengan Mino, mengobrol lebih banyak dengannya seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, maaf itu termasuk urusan pribadiku."

"Ah!" Taehyun memekik. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf sudah bertanya sesuatu yang lancang." Mino tersenyum menanggapi penyesalan Taehyun. "Sebenarnya aku senang sekali berada di dalam tim yang sama dengan Seungyoon."

"Ah benarkah?!"

Taehyun sedikit kecewa karena Mino mulai tertarik berbicara dengannya jika itu membahas Seungyoon. "Ya, keluargaku mendukung Seungyoon saat dia berkompetisi dulu, mereka menganggap Seungyoon sama seperti diriku."

"Sama sepertimu?"

Taehyun mengangguk pelan. "Seungyoon ditinggalkan ayahnya, aku juga sama."

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya." Ucap Mino setelah keheningan sempat tercipta beberapa saat tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar, ia tak menyangka jika Taehyun dan keluarganya mendukung dirinya. Tapi, mungkin saja itu hanya taktik Taehyun untuk mendekati Mino, jika hal itu benar entah mengapa sekarang Seungyoon merasa sedikit bersalah, sempat berpikir untuk menyingkirkan Taehyun dari Tim karena dia adalah biang keonaran.

"Kamar mandinya sudah kosong!" Pekikan Seungyoon menarik perhatian Mino dan Taehyun. Taehyun adalah orang pertama yang berdiri. Seungyoon mengacuhkan Mino dan memilih untuk pergi ke meja makan, perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi.

"Hai Seungyoon."

"Oh halo Mino." Seungyoon langsung mengangkat piring berisi dua tusuk _Odeng_ nya dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak mau makan di sini bersamaku?"

"Aku memiliki rencana untuk menulisi topi tim kita dengan WIN, bagaimana menurutmu? Kurasa itu akan terlihat bagus dan menambah nilai kerjasama tim."

"Baiklah—kupikir itu ide bagus." Seungyoon tersenyum kemudian pergi dengan membawa piring _Odeng_ nya.

"Seungyoon."

"Ya?"

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jangan sampai sakit lagi."

"Tenang saja kali ini aku akan menjaga kesehatanku dengan baik." Seungyoon cepat-cepat melangkah pergi sebelum Mino memulai percakapan lain.

Mino duduk di atas kursi makan seorang diri, ia tak tahu dimana Jinwoo dan Seunghoon. "Kenapa kau menghindariku Kang Seungyoon?" Bisik Jinwoo.

 **TBC**

Tak lupa saya ucapkan pada semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih untuk semua orang yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review, terimakasih untuk: **Aprikai868, vipbigbang74, Guest, ksygurl, diyahpark1004, Apriyaninurfad1, Double BobB.I, Harumi570, dumb-baby-lion, shiny39, Pinker61, pd.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo semua ini chapter 8 maaf updatenya lama saya kena WB dan lain-lain hehehe , selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan terimakasih untuk semua yang setia membaca dan menunggu cerita aneh dan update lama seperti cerita ini.

 **Previous**

"Kamar mandinya sudah kosong!" Pekikan Seungyoon menarik perhatian Mino dan Taehyun. Taehyun adalah orang pertama yang berdiri. Seungyoon mengacuhkan Mino dan memilih untuk pergi ke meja makan, perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi.

"Hai Seungyoon."

"Oh halo Mino." Seungyoon langsung mengangkat piring berisi dua tusuk _Odeng_ nya dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak mau makan di sini bersamaku?"

"Aku memiliki rencana untuk menulisi topi tim kita dengan WIN, bagaimana menurutmu? Kurasa itu akan terlihat bagus dan menambah nilai kerjasama tim."

"Baiklah—kupikir itu ide bagus." Seungyoon tersenyum kemudian pergi dengan membawa piring _Odeng_ nya.

"Seungyoon."

"Ya?"

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jangan sampai sakit lagi."

"Tenang saja kali ini aku akan menjaga kesehatanku dengan baik." Seungyoon cepat-cepat melangkah pergi sebelum Mino memulai percakapan lain.

Mino duduk di atas kursi makan seorang diri, ia tak tahu dimana Jinwoo dan Seunghoon. "Kenapa kau menghindariku Kang Seungyoon?" Bisik Jinwoo.

 **Bab Delapan**

Seungyoon duduk dengan khidmat, di ruangan yang bisa disebut gudang, udara panas membuatnya terpaksa bertelanjang dada toh tak ada siapapun yang melihat, ditambah lagi pintu dalam keadaan terkunci. Dengan serius Seungyoon mengaduk campuran cat putih dan air di dalam kaleng bekas yang seluruh tutup bagian atasnya sudah ia hilangkan. Seungyoon mengambil satu buah topi berwarna hitam, memutar-mutarnya sambil membayangkan tempat yang cocok untuk menulis WIN. "Baiklah di tengah, yang paling bagus memang di tengah, nampak dengan jelas, aku tulis besar saja." Seungyoon berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia angkat kuas dengan gagang putih yang diletakkan di sisi kanan tubuhnya, mencelupkan ujung kuas perlahan pada cairan cat, menekan pinggiran kuas pada tepian kaleng agar cat terperas sedikit, sehingga warna yang dihasilkan nanti merata. "Kita mulai," gumam Seungyoon. Perlahan ujung kuas itu menyapa permukaan kain topi, Seungyoon menggerakan kuas membentuk garis. "W." Seungyoon kembali menggumam. "A, a, a, a. Selesai! Sekarang I." Seungyoon tersenyum mengamati hasil karyanya. Ia celupkan kembali kuas ke dalam kaleng cat karena warna putihnya sudah mulai memudar. "Baiklah ini yang terakhir. N."

Seungyoon pandangi topi pertamanya, puas dengan hasil karyanya. Ia tiupi permukaan tulisan WIN dari cat putih itu agar cepat kering. Berikutnya Seungyoon letakan topi itu kembali ke atas lantai dan memulai semua proses dari awal dengan topi yang lain, dia masih harus mengecat lima topi lainnya. "Haaah," desah Seungyoon setelah semua proses selesai, ia raih ponselnya untuk melihat jam.

Tidak disangka proses menulis tiga huruf itu memakan waktu hingga dua jam, Seungyoon memakai kembali kaosnya sebelum memindahkan kelima topi itu ke atas meja ruang tamu. Dirinya tinggal dengan orang asing sekarang, dan dia belum merasa dekat untuk bisa menunjukkan bagian tubuhnya kemudian ia buang sisa cat ke dalam wastafel. "Hasilnya bagus."

"Oh, Mino, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku ketua di sini tidak mungkin aku tidur duluan sementara ada member yang masih bekerja keras untuk tim."

"Hmmm," Seungyoon hanya menggumam kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mino.

"Kemana?"

"Aku mau mengambil minum, mandi, lalu tidur." Mino tersenyum kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa pelan melihat hal itu, membuat Seungyoon bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak percaya jika dugaanku tepat."

"Dugaan? Dugaan apa yang tepat?"

"Bahwa kau akan mandi." Mendengar jawaba Mino membuat kerutan di kening Seungyoon semakin dalam. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu, mandi sana dan tidur yang nyenyak, selamat malam Seungyoon." Semua kalimat Mino membuat Seungyoon terpaku di tempat, ia masih belum percaya jika seorang Song Minho menyiapkan air panas untuknya. Bahkan sampai Mino kembali ke kamarnya Seungyoon belum bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar mengucap terimakasih.

"Ah!" Seungyoon tersentak mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. "Menyiapkan air panas untukku, memangnya aku orang yang penting untuknya?" gerutu Seungyoon sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Seungyoon mengambil botol air mineral di atas konter, dia tidak ingin meminum air yang dingin di dalam lemari pendingin karena sekarang sudah hampir melewati tengah malam, dia tak ingin terkena flu menuruti nasihat ibunya yang mengatakan jika minum air es di malam hari akan menyebabkan flu, entah itu benar atau tidak.

Berikutnya, Seungyoon duduk dan mulai meminum air mineral dalam botolnya, jari-jari tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja makan, setelah selesai ia bergegas ke kamar mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

Seungyoon melangkah memasuki kamar mandi, menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Ia menggantung handuknya pada gantungan baju, selanjutnya ia mendekati bak penampungan air dan mencelupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam bak. "Hangat," gumamnya. "Mino benar-benar menyiapkan air hangat untukku."

Menepis semua rasa herannya, Seungyoon memilih untuk segera mandi sebelum air hangat di dalam bak penampungan berubah dingin dan pagi menjelang, ia sudah cukup banyak kehilangan waktu istirahat. Jika besok ingin tampil dengan sempurna ia harus tidur sesegera mungkin, memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk istirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Seungyoon dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Mino di meja makan. Laki-laki itu terlihat murung. "Kukira kau tidur." Ucap Seungyoon.

"Memang, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Tidurlah, sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, atau kita sebut saja pagi." Balas Mino diiringi senyum lebar yang kini nampak dipaksakan.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Ingin membaginya?" Entah mengapa, Seungyoon merasakan hatinya sedikit tergerak hingga tanpa sadar dirinya bergabung dengan Mino di meja makan, dan duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit lebih gelap darinya itu.

"Aku—aku hanya memikirkan tentang kompetisi dan evaluasi besok, itu saja."

Seungyoon mengangguk mengerti. "Hmmm, dan sebagai ketua kau memiliki beban yang lebih banyak dibanding para member?"

"Yah, seperti itulah."

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, akan seperti apa hasilnya besok, apa kita akan kalah lagi, apa kita bisa menang, jika kalah akan pergi kemana, ya, hal-hal semacam itu terkadang membuat kepalaku serasa penuh seperti ribuan lebah yang terbang secara bersamaan, mendengung." Seungyoon menjeda kalimatnya, menatap wajah Mino yang balik menatapnya serius. "Jalani saja dan apapun hasilnya besok, memang seperti itulah jalan yang harus dilalui. Toh, kita tidak mungkin menghindar dari hal ini."

"Kau benar Seungyoon. Kau terdengar sangat dewasa sekarang." Seungyoon tak membalas dia hanya berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap untuk pergi saat Mino menghadangnya. "Terimakasih banyak," Mino berucap tulus.

"Tak masalah, kita satu tim harus saling membantu dan menyemangati." Balas Seungyoon seolah-olah keduanya adalah sahabat dekat. Mino tersenyum lebar dan selanjutnya benar-benar tak terduga. "Ah!" Seungyoon tersentak saat Mino tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelukan persahabatan." Mino menjelaskan setelah ia melepas pelukannya pada Seungyoon. "Selamat tidur Seungyoon, aku merasa cukup lega sekarang, aku suka aroma sampomu lain kali beritahu aku apa nama merknya."

Seungyoon hanya bisa diam kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang menatap punggung Mino singkat. "Apa-apaan dia itu," gerutu Seungyoon sebelum kedua kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

Kamar dalam keadaan gelap, dengkuran Jinwoo terdengar cukup keras. Seungyoon menggunakan cahaya dari layar ponselnya sebagai penerangan, perlahan ia melangkah menuju ranjang tempat tidurnya yang terpisah dengan ranjang tempat tidur Jinwoo. Ah, sebelum itu Seungyoon sempat mengajukan protes pada Jinwoo di depan kamera, hal yang sebenarnya tidah berguna tapi mungkin saja berguna bagi rating penonton.

Seungyoon merangkak menaiki tempat tidur, berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Dia hanya berharap semoga besok akan berakhir dengan baik. "Otakku istirahatlah, Sayang." Ucap Seungyoon pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, menyambut mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul tujuh pagi semua orang sudah bersiap dan meski bangun lebih pagi tetap saja waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Terkadang Seungyoon ingin melarikan diri saja dari semua tekanan ini, tapi dirinya bukan pengecut tantangan itu untuk dihadapi bukan dihindari. "Seperti biasa kita sarapan di dalam Van." Ucap Mino dengan nada ceria yang terdengar palsu, Seungyoon memilih diam sama seperti yang lain.

"Apa kau tegang?" Jinwoo bertanya pada Seunghoon.

"Tentu saja _Hyung_." Seunghoon membalas pelan dan dengan suara yang lemah namun Seungyoon dapat mendengarnya karena mereka berdiri berdekatan.

"Apa kau juga tegang Seungyoon?" Seungyoon hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seunghoon.

"Kupikir orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan kompetisi akan terbiasa dengan atmosfir persaingan seperti ini." Ucap Taehyun, Seungyoon tak begitu mengerti maksud ucapan Taehyun, apa dia menyindir atau bermaksud lain yang jelas Seungyoon tak ingin menanggapinya sekarang.

"Anak-anak masuk ke Van sekarang!" Perintah Jinwoo pada semua orang, sekali lagi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai yang tertua dan yang paling dewasa untuk melerai pertikaian-pertikaian kecil di dalam tim.

Mino dan Taehyun duduk di bagian depan, bersebelahan, kemudian di belakangya ada Seunghoon dan Jinwoo, sedangkan Seungyoon memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang. Mengunyah _Odeng_ sisa kemarin yang bumbunya sudah mulai hambar. Ia berharap perutnya dan perut para member lain tidak akan sakit memakan _Odeng_ sisa, tapi Seungyoon yakin perutnya dan perut teman-temannya yang lain baik-baik saja, mereka sudah pernah makan yang lebih parah dari ini, mie instan selama lima hari berturut-turut.

Tim A menjadi tim pertama yang tiba di kantor pusat _YG_ , membawa ransel masing-masing seluruh anggota tim bergegas keluar dari van dengan tujuan ruang latihan yang sudah ditentukan untuk evaluasi hari ini. Tak lama Tim B menyusul. Di dalam ruangan seluruh juri nampak sudah siap, Seungyoon merasa perutnya mulai bergejolak, biasanya ia tak segugup ini.

Saat harus berkompetisi seorang diri, ia merasa lebih tenang, sekarang bergabung dalam sebuah tim membuatnya merasa terbebani. Mereka memberikan salam pada semua juri, Tim B menyusul tidak lama kemudian. Untuk kostum pertama Tim A memilih pakaian serba hitam.

Semua orang di Tim A menyiapkan yang terbaik hari ini, mereka ingin menang hari ini setelah merasakan pahitnya kekalahan, mereka ingin merasakan indahnya kemenangan hari ini. Apalagi Tablo sudah berjanji akan memberikan nilai untuk mereka saat senior mereka itu mengunjungi waktu latihan. Maka semakin percaya dirilah tim A. Ketegangan semakin terasa menekan, apalagi saat sang Bos masuk.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Mino pada telinga kanan Seungyoon.

"Aku berharap seperti itu." Balas Seungyoon.

"Mari melakukan yang terbaik, dan apapun hasilnya itu jalan yang harus kita lalui sama seperti kalimatmu semalam." Mino menatap wajah Seungyoon yang menoleh padanya lekat-lekat. Seungyoon memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasa wajahnya sedikit terasa panas. Berhadapan sedekat itu membuatnya mengingat seorang Song Minho di masa lalu, Song Minho yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Taehyun menoleh menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak suka, atau lebih tepatnya menatap Seungyoon tidak suka. "Semoga kita menang hari ini." Ucap Taehyun sambil menatap Mino, Mino hanya tersenyum membalas kalimat Taehyun.

Setelah semua juri duduk, sang Bos besar memulai acara evaluasi. "Karena kalian sudah bekerja keras menyiapkan evaluasi hari ini, aku berencana untuk mengirim kalian berlibur ke pantai. Tapi hanya tim yang menang saja yang bisa pergi ke pantai."

"Aku suka pantai," bisik Seungyoon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Semoga kita menang hari ini, dan pergi ke pantai bersama." Mino menanggapi kalimat Seungyoon namun Seungyoon tak ingin menoleh ke arah Mino. Tidak mau mendengar detakan tidak normal dari jantungnya, itu menyebalkan.

"Kita mulai dengan Tim A."

Seungyoon menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, dan bisa ia ketahui dengan jelas semua member melakukan hal yang sama. "Mari berjuang!" Pekik Tim A bersamaan. Mino dan Seunghoon menjadi pembuka, mereka berduet sebagai rapper tim kemudian ketiga member bergabung menyanyikan _New Day_ yang diarasemen ulang. Setelah selesai mereka diberi kesempatan lima menit untuk berganti kostum, kemudian menampilkan tarian dengan diiringi musik dari _Call of the Ambulance_ dan _Welcome to my hood_.

Semua member memberikan kemampuan terbaik hasil latihan keras selama ini. Setelah musik selesai semua merasa puas dan kembali duduk untuk melihat penampilan Tim B.

"Aku merasa kemampuan tim kita semakin membaik hari ini," ucap Taehyun pada semua orang tapi Seungyoon yakin Taehyun bermaksud menarik perhatian Mino karena mereka duduk bersebelahan sekarang.

Posisi yang menyebalkan menurut Seungyoon, dimana Mino berada di tengah diapit Taehyun dan dirinya. Jika para juri itu tidak ada Seungyoon ingin sekali berpindah tempat duduk, rasanya tidak nyaman.

"Semoga kita menang hari ini," bisik Mino yang disetujui oleh semua member.

Kepercayaan Seungyoon untuk menang hilang, saat Tim B tampil hampir tanpa celah. "Kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu?" Bisik Mino.

"Tidak, tidak ada, aku hanya lelah." Tentu saja Seungyoon tak mungkin mengatakan kecemasannya keras-keras.

Penampilan Tim B benar-benar memukau, jika mereka tidak sedang berkompetisi sekarang, Seungyoon yakin ia akan sangat menikmati penampilan Tim B sebagai penonton. Setelah penampilan Tim B usai, maka tibalah saat penilaian. Kedua tim berdiri berjajar melihat bagaimana para juri berdiskusi tepat di hadapan kedua bola mata mereka. Semua orang merasa jika ini seperti vonis mati.

Sang Bos maju ke depan dan menyuruh semua orang untuk mengangkat papan berbentuk bulat yang telah ditulisi dengan abjad dua tim yang sedang berkompetisi. "Kami akan memberikan hasil penilaian secara langsung di sini, baiklah semuanya bersiap, satu, dua tiga." Sesuai aba-aba sang Bos semua orang mengangkat papan penilaian.

Atmosfir terlalu menekan bahkan tanpa sadar Tim A mulai bergandengan tangan, mencari kekuatan dan dukungan dari masing-masing member. Seungyoon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan di detik terakhir ia menutup kedua matanya, berharap semua keinginan timnya terwujud hari ini.

Hening, terlalu hening, dan saat kedua mata Seungyoon kembali terbuka, kenyataan pahit menyapanya. Tim B kembali keluar sebagai pemenang. Mereka kalah, firasat Seungyoon berkata tepat, mereka kalah, Tim B memang hampir tanpa celah hari ini.

"Sebelum kita akhiri evaluasi hari ini, beri tepuk tangan untuk kedua tim." Ucap sang Bos besar berniat memberi semangat kepada kedua tim. Semua juri meninggalkan ruangan, disusul Tim B, dan Tim A menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar karena mereka butuh waktu untuk berdamai dengan kegagalan sekali lagi.

Benar-benar ingin menangis, namun di depan kamera dan di hadapan ribuan penonton air mata tak boleh terlalu sering tertumpah, mereka harus nampak kuat. Maka seluruh member hanya duduk diam, sambil berpikir apa yang salah dengan penampilan mereka, bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki, kenapa Tim B masih terus lebih baik.

Akhirnya Tim A memutuskan untuk keluar, dan Tim B sudah berada di dalam mobil bersiap untuk pergi ke pantai. Seunghoon mendekati mobil dan mengajak bicara Tim B sementara member yang lain masih cukup terpukul dengan kekalahan, mereka belum mampu untuk memberi selamat kepada Tim B.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang." Ucap Mino.

"Bagaimana caranya kita kembali?" Seungyoon menatap Mino bingung.

"Apa kita harus berjalan kaki?" Sambung Taehyun yang kini sudah berdiri berdekatan dengan Mino.

Semua orang akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu dari lingkungan kantor pusat _YG_ , mereka hanya ingin beristirahat dan melupakan sejenak kekalahan hari ini. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan sesuatu yang lebih hangat, member memutuskan untuk kembali dengan berjalan kaki.

Seperti biasa Seungyoon memilih posisi paling belakang, ia ingin menikmati kesunyian sambil memikirkan tentang langkah selanjutnya agar kekalahan pahit ini tak terus berulang. "Mino?" Gumam Seungyoon melihat Mino menghentikan langkah kakinya dan seolah menunggu dirinya.

Mino tersenyum tipis. "Jangan berpikir terlalu berat."

"Kita kalah," bisik Seungyoon.

"Aku tahu. Kita pasti menang di evaluasi selanjutnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Karena kita pasti berkembang menjadi lebih baik."

"Tim B juga akan semakin baik."

"Mari berpikir positif." Seungyoon diam tak menanggapi kalimat Mino. "Aku suka berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah kesukaanku berubah-ubah."

"Mungkin kau sedikit menyukai jalan-jalan." Seungyoon hanya diam, entah mengapa ia merasa Mino terlalu berharap.

"Ah!" Pekik Seungyoon tertahan saat Mino tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanannya. Seungyoon berusaha untuk menarik lepas tangannya namun Mino terlihat tak menyetujui hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, apa itu tidak boleh? Apa kau benar-benar dendam padaku dan tak memberiku kesempatan sama sekali?"

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar, menatap wajah Mino yang dipenuhi dengan ekspresi mengiba sama sekali tak enak untuk dipandang. "Apa kau sangat putus asa untuk mendapat cintaku?" Bisik Seungyoon.

"Jika aku menjawab iya bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencintaiku? Mengingat dulu kau sangat membenciku."

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Aku mengagumimu, setelah kutolak kau bukannya terpuruk justru muncul menjadi salah satu siswa yang patut diperhitungkan, aku kagum karena kau bisa mengubah kekecewaanmu menjadi sumber kekuatan terbesarmu, itu mengagumkan."

"Kesimpulannya kau mengagumiku bukan mencintaiku. Ada perbedaan besar antara kagum dan cinta Song Minho."

"Apa kau bisa menyebutkan perbedaannya?"

"Kagum itu beralasan, sedangkan cinta tak perlu alasan." Sekarang giliran seorang Song Minho yang menelan ludah kasar, ia tak pernah menyangka ucapan yang tanpa pikir panjang ia lontarkan dahulu telah melukai hati dan perasaan Seungyoon begitu dalam.

"Jadi kau tidak akan memaafkan aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku sudah tidak lagi membencimu karena aku tidak pernah memikirkan kejadian di masa lalu itu."

"Apa kita bisa berteman dan di masa depan tak menutup kemungkinan untuk sebuah hubungan yang serius?"

Seungyoon tertawa pelan kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. "Lebih baik kau memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan tim B, jangan egois Mino."

"Kau juga egois."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Seungyoon terperanjat mendengar ucapan Mino.

"Aku tahu hatimu tidak ada di tim ini, kau menginginkan kemenangan apapun caranya, kau harus menang dengan atau tanpa tim ini."

"Kau bermaksud untuk mengancamku? Kau mengejekku?"

Mino menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya berpikir terkadang menjadi egois itu tidak salah. Kau memiliki keinginan, aku memiliki keinginan, pada dasarnya manusia itu egois Seungyoon. Kau ingin menang dan aku ingin memilikimu."

"Kau terdengar meracau Mino, setibanya di dorm nanti sebaiknya kau langsung tidur. Kekalahan memang berat tapi jangan sampai kau kehilangan akal sehatmu." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian ia berniat untuk meninggalkan Mino namun laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu menahan lengannya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang Seungyoon, suatu saat kau akan menyadari perasaanku dan kau mungkin akan menyesal."

"Kau mungkin hanya mempermainkanku saja Mino, kenangan masa laluku tentangmu tak begitu baik. Kurasa manusia tak bisa berubah secara drastis mungkin kau masih sama seperti Mino yang dulu, yang mengataiku dengan kata-kata menyakitkan saat aku mengutarakan perasaan paling tulusku." Seungyoon melirik Mino tajam sebelum menyentak lepas tangannya dan berlari kecil menyusul Jinwoo.

"Aku hanya perlu meyakinkanmu jika perasaanku tulus, Kang Seungyoon." Bisik Mino pada dirinya sendiri sembari memandangi punggung Seungyoon yang kini tengah berjalan di samping Jinwoo.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian, dan terimakasih untuk **shiny, ksygurl, Guest, diyahpark1004, dumb-baby-lion, harmiyuna, vipbigbang74, park soohee, Double BobB.I**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo semua ini chapter sembilan, maaf lama updatenya ya, terimakasih sudah menunggu cerita ini, maaf atas segala kesalahan dan selamat membaca.

 **Previous**

"Kau terdengar meracau Mino, setibanya di dorm nanti sebaiknya kau langsung tidur. Kekalahan memang berat tapi jangan sampai kau kehilangan akal sehatmu." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian ia berniat untuk meninggalkan Mino namun laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu menahan lengannya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang Seungyoon, suatu saat kau akan menyadari perasaanku dan kau mungkin akan menyesal."

"Kau mungkin hanya mempermainkanku saja Mino, kenangan masa laluku tentangmu tak begitu baik. Kurasa manusia tak bisa berubah secara drastis mungkin kau masih sama seperti Mino yang dulu, yang mengataiku dengan kata-kata menyakitkan saat aku mengutarakan perasaan paling tulusku." Seungyoon melirik Mino tajam sebelum menyentak lepas tangannya dan berlari kecil menyusul Jinwoo.

"Aku hanya perlu meyakinkanmu jika perasaanku tulus, Kang Seungyoon." Bisik Mino pada dirinya sendiri sembari memandangi punggung Seungyoon yang kini tengah berjalan di samping Jinwoo.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

"Wow!" teriakkan lantang Taehyun mengejutkan semua orang Mino otomatis menyalakan lampu dan sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas. Sumber kekacauan adalah hidangan lezat pemberian Bos _YG_ anggap saja sebagai hadia hiburan. Seungyoon tak begitu bahagia dengan hadiah itu. Siapa yang menyukai hadiah hiburan semua orang pasti menginginkan kemenangan namun melihat semua orang antusias tanpa sadar Seungyoon tersenyum.

Makanan lezat itu sudah terhidang dengan sangat cantik siap untuk disantap semua orang tak membuang waktu, mereka berkumpul di depan meja pendek mengerumuni hidangan. Namun, tidak dengan satu orang Kang Seungyoon justru tertarik pada hal lain. Sesuatu yang tertempel di dinding, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja!" perintah semua orang.

"Baiklah." Balas Seungyoon. "Satu! Dua! Tiga!" Seungyoon menghitung dengan suara lantang kemudian pada hitungan ketiga ia tarik kertas hitam yang menutupi sebuah papan hitam dengan tulisan besar berwarna putih.

 _Tetaplah Kuat_

 _Dari YG_

Mino membaca tulisan yang tertera dengan keras dan semua orang mulai berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Baiklah, hadiah hiburan tidak terlalu buruk juga, lumayan menyentuh," gumam Seungyoon sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri yang lainnya. Seungyoon duduk di ujung meja berhadapan dengan Jinwoo, ia merasa beruntung tak perlu duduk berdekatan dengan Mino atau Taehyun.

"Mari makan sekarang!" Mino memekik bersemangat.

"Mari makan!" seru semua orang.

Menu makanan nomor satu memang tidak main-main, rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan makanan kaki lima, mie instan, atau makanan dari kantin yang biasa mereka beli. "Aku tidak percaya ini," ucap Mino.

"Tidak percaya apa?" Balas Taehyun.

"Tidak percaya Bos kita memberi sesuatu yang menyentuh seperti ini, beliau kan terkenal berhati dingin." Terang Mino.

"Mungkin karena kita sudah bekerja keras untuk kompetisi." Seunghoon mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Seunghoon benar." Tanggap Jinwoo sementara Seungyoon terlalu menikmati makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Ia tak sadar atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak tahu jika Mino berulangkali melirik ke arahnya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian acara makan bersama selesai, sebenarnya seluruh makanan sudah habis sejak setengah jam yang lalu namun entah mengapa semua orang enggan beranjak dari meja padahal tidak ada obrolan berarti yang bisa dibicarakan. "Aku bereskan mejanya." Ucap Seungyoon sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar obrolan Mino dan Taehyun yang terdengar sangat cerewet. Seungyoon mulai menumpuk mangkuk dan piring kosong, ia juga mengumpulkan semua sumpit yang terbuat dari stenlis dan meletakkannya pada satu mangkuk setelah itu Seungyoon mengangkat semuanya menuju wastafel dapur untuk dicuci.

"Biar aku bantu." Seungyoon sontak menoleh menatap Mino yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, kau bisa melakukan hal yang lain. Mandi misalnya."

"Kamar mandi masih dipakai Taehyun."

"Ada dua kamar mandi di sini."

"Yang satu dipakai Jinwoo hyung."

Dahi Seungyoon berkerut ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar Mino pergi namun pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu sudah menyambar spon cuci dan mulai bekerja mencuci mangkuk pertamanya. Dapur dan wastafel cukup besar sehingga keduanya bisa mencuci bersama, Seungyoon mulai mencuci piring ada dua spon cuci di dapur. Seungyoon berpikir lebih cepat selesai berarti dia lebih cepat pergi dari hadapan Mino.

"Apa kau kecewa sudah kalah?"

"Apa ada orang yang merasa senang sudah kalah?" Seungyoon melempar pertanyaan lain tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Ketua.

"Ah, berarti jawabannya memang kau kecewa atau sangat kecewa."

"Kau punya strategi agar kita bisa menang?"

"Kita sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga."

Seungyoon meletakkan piring terakhir yang sudah ia sabun kemudian ia menyalakan kran air dan mulai membilas semua peralatan makan yang kini terbungkus busa. "Tim B terlalu kuat, kurasa peluang kita untuk menang sangat tipis."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau akan menurunkan semangat tim." Peringat Mino.

Seungyoon tersenyum miring. "Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menurunkan semangat tim tapi kau tak menjawab saat aku bertanya tentang strategi agar kita menang. Apa kau tak memiliki strategi apapun?"

"Kerja keras, hanya itu yag bisa aku lakukan juga yang bisa semua orang lakukan. Tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam, hanya membebani saja dan memperlambat jalan menuju tujuan."

Seungyoon meletakkan piring dan mangkuk yang bersih ke rak sementara agar piring dan mangkuk kering sebelum disimpan. "Jika ini tak berjalan dengan baik dan Tim B menang, apa kita akan berpisah?"

Mino tak percaya dengan kalimat tanya yang baru saja Seungyoon ucapkan. "Apa kau sudah merasa memiliki dengan tim ini?" Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karena ini impian kalian, aku peduli dengan impian kalian."

"Kau tak terdengar terlalu egois sekarang."

Seungyoon tak menjawab ia keringkan kedua tangannya menggunakan lap dapur, memutar tubuhnya bersiap untuk pergi. "Seungyoon." panggilan Mino menghentikan langkah kaki Seungyoon.

"Aku akan mandi, aku mau melihat apa kamar mandi sudah kosong atau belum. Tidak apa-apa jika aku mandi terlebih dahulu kan?"

"Ya." Mino membalas singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pindahkan mangkuk, piring, dan sumpit ke dalam lemari penyimpanan setelah kering." Mino kembali mengangguk Seungyoon berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang Ketua di dapur.

Seungyoon berpapasan dengan Taehyun yang membawa dua kantong plastik hitam berukuran besar. "Kamar mandinya kosong?"

"Iya."

"Mau membuang sampah selarut ini?"

"Aku akan meminta Mino untuk menemaniku."

Dahi Seungyoon berkerut ia langsung melangkah pergi tanpa membalas Taehyun, memang dirinya akan peduli jika seorang Nam Taehyun membuang sampah di tengah malam ditemani Song Minho. "Sudah mandi Jinwoo hyung?"

"Sudah, mandilah dan cepat tidur."

Seungyoon berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil baju ganti. "Kenapa wajah Jinwoo hyung seperti itu? Mencemaskan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mencemaskan sesuatu."

"Lelah?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, cepat tidur kalau begitu."

"Aku sudah mencobanya."

"Berarti _Hyung_ mencemaskan sesuatu, mau bercerita? Tapi aku mandi dulu setelah mandi aku akan mendengar apapun yang ingin Jinwoo hyung utarakan."

Jinwoo tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, terimakasih atas tawarannya. Mandilah aku tak keberatan untuk bercerita tapi aku tidak janji juga siapa tahu aku sudah terlelap saat kau selesai mandi nanti."

"Ya, itu bisa saja terjadi. Aku mandi dulu ya _Hyung_." Jinwoo mengangguk pelan, Seungyoon tersenyum simpul sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Seungyoon menatap keadaan ruang tengah yang kosong dengan aneh, bertanya-tanya kemana perginya semua orang. "Kenapa aku jadi peduli?" Bahkan Seungyoon sendiri merasa aneh pada perubahan dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan semua rasa ingin tahu dan kecurigaannya ia memilih untuk bergegas ke kamar mandi karena kulitnya sudah terasa lengket.

Seharusnya dia menepati janjinya dengan Jinwoo namun godaan untuk berendam di dalam bak berisi air hangat terlalu besar dan tak mampu Seungyoon tolak. Maka disinilah Seungyoon berada di dalam bak berendam yang sebenarnya ukurannya tak terlalu besar sehingga kedua kakinya harus tertekuk. "Kalah, menang, kalah, menang, kalah…," Seungyoon berhenti di jari tangan kelima. "Bodoh." Gerutunya. "Kenapa akau harus mengira-ngira nasib dengan cara bodoh seperti ini."

Suara ketukan pelan menghampiri kedua telinga Seungyoon. "Ya."

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Itu suara Mino dan entah mengapa Seungyoon merasa ada yang ganjil dengan dirinya. "Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"Kau butuh waktu tidur lebih banyak." Seungyoon memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Mino menjauh, Seungyoon menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara berendamnya. Mengosongkan bak berendam, mengeringkan tubuh, dan memakai pakaian ganti yang sudah ia bawa tadi.

Tangan kiri Seungyoon menggenggam pintu kamar mandi sementara tangan kanannya berada di atas saklar lampu, bersamaan dengan putaran knob pintu ia matikan lampu di dalam kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau membuang waktu tidurmu?"

"Ah!" Seungyoon cukup terkejut mendapati Mino ternyata masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Aku…," ia cukup bingung untuk menjawab. "Kenapa kau harus ikut campur urusanku? Bahkan soal mandi saja kau permasalahkan?"

"Maaf bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya ingin memastikan semua member dalam keadaan baik sepanjang kompetisi."

"Ah itu, kurasa kau juga harus meluangkan waktu untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Seungyoon sebelum melangkah melewati tubuh Mino.

"Aku membelikanmu makanan ada di atas konter dapur, kau bisa membaginya dengan Jinwoo hyung. Aku tahu kalian berdua yang tidur paling larut."

"Makanan?"

" _Corn Dog_ setelah menemani membuang sampah Taehyun mengajakku membeli di kaki lima aku membeli untuk semua orang." Terang Mino tak ingin Seungyoon mencurigai dirinya dan kembali mengambil jarak.

"Terimakasih." Balas Seungyoon singkat sebelum benar-benar berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mino yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Seungyoon mengambil dua tusuk _Corn Bar_ dari dalam sterofom yang terbungkus kantong plastik hitam di atas konter dapur. Kemudian membawanya ke dalam kamar. "Sudah tidur?" Seungyoon bertanya pelan sambil mendorong pintu kamar.

"Belum Seungyoon." Balas Jinwoo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dan lampu kamar masih menyala."

" _Corn Dog_?"

"Wah! Kau yang membelinya?!" Jinwoo memekik bahagia sepertinya dia kelaparan.

" _Leader_ kita yang membeli." Seungyoon berjalan mendekati Jinwoo menyerahkan satu tusuk _Corn Bar_ dan duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya yang terpisah dengan ranjang tempat tidur Jinwoo. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. " _Hyung_ menungguku? Maaf aku mandi cukup lama tadi."

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu kau juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Balas Jinwoo penuh dengan pengertian sambil mengunyah _Corn Dog_ miliknya.

"Jadi _Hyung_ mau bercerita sesuatu?"

"Hanya kecemasan yang sama, takut gagal, takut mengecewakan banyak orang, takut memikirkan masa depan jika semua tak berjalan dengan baik."

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga merasakan kecemasan yang sama."

"Benarkah?!" Jinwoo memekik tak percaya. "Aku pikir orang-orang yang biasa tampil di depan umum, di acara pencarian bakat, maksudku mereka yang memiliki pengalaman lebih di dunia hiburan tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini?"

"Kurasa sampai kapanpun perasaan seperti ini akan terus kita rasakan Jinwoo hyung, sederhana saja rata-rata manusia sudah bisa berjalan saat berusia satu tahun tapi tetap saja kan terkadang kita bisa tersandung bahkan terjatuh, padahal setiap hari kita berjalan."

"Kau benar." Balas Jinwoo sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan membuat Seungyoon merasa geli, geli karena dia tidak bisa memutuskan apa Jinwoo itu polos atau bodoh.

"Setelah makan ini aku harus menggosok gigi lagi." Seungyoon mengeluh disela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya, Jinwoo hanya tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan Seungyoon. "Jadi—apa _Hyung_ sudah merasa lega setelah mengutarakan semua kecemasan-kecemasan tadi?"

"Lumayan lega."

"Baguslah." Balas Seungyoon ia masukkan sisa _Corn Dog_ terakhirnya yang cukup besar ke dalam mulut, membuat pipinya menggembung mirip hamster atau marmut. Seungyoon berdiri dari ranjang tempat tidur, meninggalkan handuk basahnya di atas tempat tidur ia hanya menunjuk pintu karena mulutnya terlalu penuh sehingga membuatnya tak bisa berbicara.

"Pergilah, pergilah." Usir Jinwoo menahan geli.

Sebelum ke kamar mandi Seungyoon pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. "Hmmm, hmmm." Seungyoon bersenandung asal. Apapun yang ingin ia suarakan toh tidak ada penilaian sekarang.

"Masih belum tidur?"

"Kau terlalu memperhatikan aku Song Minho."

"Ya aku memang memperhatikanmu."

Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar, niatnya menyindir dan bercanda, tapi ditanggapi serius membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Seungyoon berpura-pura acuh dan meminum air di dalam gelas yang sudah ia ambil. Menghabiskan seluruh air di dalam gelas dan meletakkan gelas di dalam wastafel. "Aku mau menggosok gigi, terimakasih _Corn Dog_ nya enak."

"Sama-sama Kang Seungyoon."

"Hmm, kau juga sebaiknya cepat tidur sudah hampir pukul satu pagi sekarang."

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja besok."

"Harapanmu terlalu tinggi." Balas Seungyoon sambil tersenyum tipis iapun melangkah pergi melewati Mino yang duduk di meja makan, tanpa melihat bagaimana sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Mino.

Seungyoon keluar dari kamar mandi tak lupa mematikan lampu kamar mandi. Ia heran saat melewati ruang makan dan dapur, Mino masih ada di sana. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengantuk ya? Apa menjadi _Leader_ sangat berat?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Untuk apa?"

Mino tak menjawab dia hanya berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan mendekati Seungyoon, berdiri di hadapan Seungyoon. "Ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" Mino menggeleng pelan. "Lalu untuk apa?"

"Selamat tidur Kang Seungyoon." bisik Mino setelah mendaratkan kecupan lembuat pada dahi Seungyoon yang tertutup poni tebal. Mino melangkah pergi dan Seungyoon hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya seolah lumpuh dan jantungnya berdetak dalam irama yang tak stabil.

"Apa aku sakit?" Tanya Seungyoon pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyentuh dahinya. "Tidak demam kok. Astaga!" Pekik Seungyoon mendengar denting jam dinding yang cukup nyaring, pertanda bahwa sekarang sudah tepat pukul satu pagi.

"Benarkah kau tidak menyukai Mino lagi?"

Seunyoon menoleh melihat Taehyun sudah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyun lekat-lekat. "Kita bicarakan besok saja aku sudah sangat lelah."

"Kau diam saat Mino menciummu."

"Itu bukan ciuman…," desis Mino.

"Lalu apa jika bukan ciuman?" tantang Taehyun.

"Apa kau marah karena Mino tidak membalas cintamu?"

"Tutup mulutmu Seungyoon."

"Daripada kau sibuk memperhatikan aku dengan Mino, lebih baik kau susun saja rencana yang matang untuk mendekati Mino."

"Apa kau siap untuk kalah?"

Seungyoon tak peduli dengan pertanyaan ia juga tak berniat untuk memberi jawaban kepada Taehyun. mengacuhkan keberadaan Taehyun, Seungyoon berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Sialan!" Desis Taehyun sebelum dirinya juga kembali ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada panggilan semuanya cepat bangun dan mandi kita sarapan di gedung pusat saja!" Mino berteriak sekencang mungkin. Seunghoon dan Taehyun berebut kamar mandi tak ketinggalan dengan Seungyoon dan Jinwoo yang sedang memperebutkan kemeja. Mino sebagai _leader_ hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, beruntung dia hanya punya empat anggota jika lebih kepalanya bisa pecah.

" _Hyung!"_ lengkingan suara Seungyoon mengagetkan semua orang. "Aku mau memakai kemeja putih jangan mengikuti aku!"

"Aku tidak peduli aku suka ransel ini."

"Yang lebih tua mengalah!" Pekik Seungyoon.

"Yang muda menghormati yang lebih tua." Balas Jinwoo tak mau mengalah.

"Baiklah kalian berdua coba aku lihat seperti apa kemeja yang kalian perdebatkan?" Mino merasa harus turun tangan akhirnya berjalan memasuki kamar Seungyoon dan Jinwoo.

"Itu!" Pekik Seungyoon dan Jinwoo bersamaan sambil menunjuk kemeja yang tergeletak di atas salah satu ranjang tempat tidur.

"Kalian bisa memakai kemeja itu, maksduku—ada perbedaannya kok yang satu ada garis hitam pada kerahnya yang satu putih polos."

"Terimakasih Mino." ucap Jinwoo diiringi sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan, siapa yang bisa melanggar perintah sang _Leader_ sedangkan Seungyoon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Beres kan Kang Seungyoon." canda Jinwoo.

"Dasar mata bulat!" Dengus Seungyoon.

"Jidat lebar!" balas Jinwoo, Seungyoon melempar tatapan sebal dan Jinwoo hanya tertawa.

" _Hyung_ kau sangat menyebalkan." Timpal Seungyoon, Mino hanya tertawa saja melihat perdebatan antara Jinwoo dan Seungyoon yang kekanakan. "Kenapa kita dipanggil pagi-pagi?" rasa penasaran Seungyoon mengembalikan kewarasannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau pasti tahu tapi tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Lihat saja di sana."

"Apa sesuatu yang baik?"

"Mungkin iya mugkin juga tidak." Balas Mino sebelum melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Seungyoon dan Jinwoo.

"Aneh," gerutu Seungyoon.

"Seungyoon bagaimanan menurutmu penampilanku?" Jinwoo menatap Seungyoon dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

" _Hyung_ jelek." Dengus Seungyoon kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jinwoo.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya, terimakasih untuk **Aprikai868, harmiyunia, shinhy, ksygurl, melisabudiasih, diyahpark1004, vipbigbang74, dumb-baby-lion, Double BobB.I,** atas review kalian.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo semua ini chapter 10 maaf lama updatenya, maaf juga jika ceritanya pendek, maaf atas segala kesalahan, dan selamat membaca…..

 **Previous**

"Jidat lebar!" balas Jinwoo, Seungyoon melempar tatapan sebal dan Jinwoo hanya tertawa.

" _Hyung_ kau sangat menyebalkan." Timpal Seungyoon, Mino hanya tertawa saja melihat perdebatan antara Jinwoo dan Seungyoon yang kekanakan. "Kenapa kita dipanggil pagi-pagi?" rasa penasaran Seungyoon mengembalikan kewarasannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau pasti tahu tapi tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Lihat saja di sana."

"Apa sesuatu yang baik?"

"Mungkin iya mugkin juga tidak." Balas Mino sebelum melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Seungyoon dan Jinwoo.

"Aneh," gerutu Seungyoon.

"Seungyoon bagaimanan menurutmu penampilanku?" Jinwoo menatap Seungyoon dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

" _Hyung_ jelek." Dengus Seungyoon kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jinwoo.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

Bos _YG_ memang selalu memberikan kejutan yang bisa dibilang menyebalkan. Bertanding dengan training _JYP_ apa itu bukan sesuatu yang kurang ajar, ayolah kedua tim baru saja mendapat kabar mengejutkan bertanding dan tim yang kalah akan debut lama atau bahkan tidak debut sama sekali bahkan tim yang menangpun belum bisa ditentukan kapan debut. Seluruh dunia tahu jika _YG_ sering menunda debut artis mereka. Lalu sekarang ditambah dengan bertanding dengan training _JYP_ , ibarat sudah jatuh tertimpa beton bukan lagi tangga.

Demi apapun di dunia ini mereka masih training dan harus bertanding dengan artis dari agensi lain?! Kenapa tidak memilih GD atau TOP atau BigBang yang jelas-jelas sudah terbukti kualitasnya. Bos _YG_ memiliki banyak cara untuk membuat para anak muda terkena serangan jantung dini.

Setelah pengumuman mengejutkan itu Tim A duduk di depan ruang latihan merenung atau lebih tepatnya meratapi nasib. "Apa bos kita bisa lebih kejam daripada ini?" Seunghoon bertanya dengan putus asa.

"Kurasa semua bos agensi itu kejam." Balas Seungyoon. "Tinggal sikap kita bagaimana, terus maju atau menyerah yang terus maju akan mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan." Sambung Seungyoon dan semua orang terdiam membuat Seungyoon bingung. Iapun menoleh mengamati wajah keempat temannya yang menatap heran. "Ada apa dengan tatapan itu?" Seungyoon melempar tatapan aneh.

"Kau terdengar bijaksana." Balas Minho.

"Oh." Balas Seungyoon singkat entah mengapa sejak kejadian kemarin malam wajahnya selalu terasa panas setiap kali menatap wajah Mino. dan sekarang secara kurang ajar Mino menatap wajahnya.

"Jadi sebagai ketua tim apa kau punya rencana Mino hyung?" suara Taehyun menarik perhatian semua orang termasuk Mino dan Seungyoon.

"Mau membuat rencana seperti apa? Baiklah, mari berlatih lebih keras lagi." Ucap Minho dan Seungyoon tidak tahu apa Mino sengaja meliriknya saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Aku sudah bekerja keras." Balas Seungyoon sedikit salah paham dengan maksud lirikan Mino. "Maksudku—semua orang sudah bekerja keras, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan hal lain atau menyusun rencana lain?"

"Rencana seperti apa Seungyoon, mereka masih training tidak ada video atau semacamnya yang bisa menjadi informasi bagi kita untuk menganilis kemampuan para training _JYP._ " Ucap Taehyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa jadi marah Taehyun?" Seungyoon bertanya sambil menoleh menatap Taehyun.

"Aku tidak marah hanya saja kau terdengar menekan Mino."

"Aku tidak menekannya dia ketua tim jadi wajar saja jika aku berpikir dia memiliki rencana lain yang lebih brilian."

"Kau terdengar menekan." Taehyun bersikeras.

"Itu kan…," Seungyoon tak melanjutkan kalimatnya bukan karena tidak ingin ribut dengan Taehyun tapi dia melihat Jinwoo yang terlihat gelisah. "Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Tidak." Balas Jinwoo sambil menggeleng pelan dan jangan lupakan senyuman lebarnya.

Kening Seungyoon berkerut. "Katakan saja _Hyung_ kita satu tim jadi bagi bebannya." Ucap Taehyun dan Seunghoon sambil merangkul pundak Jinwoo.

"Aku hanya—hanya takut membuat kesalahan. Aku merasa diantara kita berlima aku yang memiliki kemampuan rata-rata tidak ada hal yang istimewa dariku dan sekarang harus bertanding di _JYP_ aku seperti mempertaruhkan nama besar _YG_ , ini terlalu berat." Semua orang terdiam mendengar kalimat Jinwoo.

"Aku yakin Jinwoo hyung memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa karena _YG_ menerimamu _Hyung_ , _YG_ memiliki standar ketat untuk menerima training bukan sekedar terlihat menarik lalu dipanggil menjadi training di agensi." Ucapan Seunghoon terdengar menenangkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai berlatih sekarang bersama tim B." Mino berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan keempat anggota timnya.

"Kurasa Mino benar." Ucap Jinwoo kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Mino disusul Seunghoon, Taehyun, dan Seungyoon tentu saja.

"Kau pikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar?" Seungyoon menoleh cepat menatap Taehyun heran. Heran karena Taehyun tidak berusaha memancing pertengkaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bukan peramal." Balas Seungyoon.

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau bukan peramal, maksudku apa semua ini akan berjalan lancar?"

"Entahlah, kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang training _JYP_ itu."

"Hmmm, kalau aku, aku—mencemaskan Jinwoo hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Kau pikir kemampuan Jinwoo hyung tidak cukup untuk ini?"

"Jinwoo hyung adalah orang yang selalu bekerja keras dan pantang menyerah tapi kurasa untuk saat seperti ini dua hal itu tidak cukup."

"Lakukan saja yang terbaik Taehyun tingkatkan kemampuanmu aku juga akan bekerja keras."

"Jika kali ini juga gagal bagaimana?"

"Berarti kita tak cukup baik untuk dunia hiburan hanya dua pilihan yang tersisa, mundur atau berusaha lebih baik lagi." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian memilih untuk mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya mendahului Taehyun.

"Seungyoon." panggil Taehyun sambil berjalan menjajari Seungyoon.

"Hmmm." Seungyoon hanya menggumam, sungguh dia sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat dengan Taehyun, _JYP_ sudah cukup membebani.

"Kalimat yang baru saja kau ucapkan mengingatkanku pada Seungyoon yang aku kenal dulu, di sekolah dasar." Ucap Taehyun diiringi senyuman tulus. Seungyoon berdiri terpaku tak percaya jika Taehyun tidak mengajaknya bertengkar dan bahkan saat pemuda pemilik bentuk alis unik itu berlari menyusul anggota member yang lain Seungyoon masih berdiri terpaku.

Setelah satu jam semua orang memutuskan untuk istirahat latihan, Mino membagikan botol air mineral kepada semua orang. Seungyoon memilih duduk di tengah Jinwoo dan Seunghoon bukan untuk menghindari Mino. Ah baiklah, setengahnya mungkin benar tapi sisanya Seungyoon hanya ingin menghibur Jinwoo yang terlihat murung. "Semua akan baik-baik saja _Hyung_ jangan merasa terbebani."

"Aku merasa tidak cukup baik Seungyoon."

"Apapun yang terjadi di sana nanti berarti itu memang jalan kita."

"Apa maksudmu Seungyoon?! Kau pikir Jinwoo hyung tidak cukup baik?!" pekik Taehyun, dahi Seungyoon berkerut bukankah tadi yang merasa ragu dengan kemampuan Jinwoo adalah Taehyun sekarang kenapa dirinya yang dipojokan?!

" _Alis aneh licik,"_ gerutu Seungyoon dalam hati. "Tidak aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, aku yakin semua orang yang masuk _YG_ berbakat. Maksudku dengan jalan kita adalah ya memang jalan kita, baik atau buruk itu sesuatu yang harus kita lalui dan aku yakin pasti ada pembelajaran yang bisa kita ambil. Saat kita benar-benar terjun ke dunia hiburan Korea Selatan yang keras pasti masalah yang kita hadapi akan lebih sulit dan lebih rumit." Seungyoon terdiam mencoba mencari kalimat lain untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. "Jadi kurasa ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk berlatih mental."

"Kurasa Seungyoon benar." Ucap Seunghoon kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Jangan menjadi beban kita anggap saja sebagai pembelajaran." Dan semua orang tersenyum, kecuali Seungyoon yang justru melirik Taehyun sayang Taehyun sedang bercengkrama dengan Jinwoo dan Seungyoon benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap pada Taehyun. Taehyun itu teman atau lawan, atau lebih tepatnya Seungyoon mulai merasa bingung sekarang. Seharusnya semua member adalah musuhnya tapi sekarang dirinya justru mulai berpikir hal yang lain. Menganggap mereka teman.

Mino berdiri dari atas lantai kayu ruang latihan, menatap satu persatu member timnya. "Jadi—apa kita akan berlatih lagi atau berhenti?"

"Kau bicara apa Mino?!" pekik Seunghoon.

"Tentu saja kita berlatih lagi!" semua orang berteriak serempak Seungyoon merasa lega karena Jinwoo juga terlihat sangat bahagia dan tak lagi merasa terbebani.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka kembali ke _dorm_ pukul delapan malam, Seungyoon langsung berlari ke kamar mandi karena dia ingin pergi keluar untuk menenangkan pikiran dan mencari sedikit hiburan. Saat acara mandinya selesai Seungyoon melihat Jinwoo sudah tertidur, Seunghoon dan Taehyun beristirahat di ruang keluarga yang tidak memiliki televisi dan Mino—entah dimana laki-laki itu, mungkin dia sedang memikirkan strategi kemenangan.

"Seungyoon kau kemana?"

"Aku keluar sebentar Seunghoon hyung."

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon singkat kemudian dia berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu mungkin saja ada yang ingin Seunghoon katakan lagi atau bisa saja Taehyun yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Aku pergi." Ucap Seungyoon pelan saat dua orang itu tidak mengatakan hal lain.

Seungyoon mengancingkan jaket yang dia kenakan, udara musim panas memang hangat dan bersahabat tapi angin di musim panas cukup kencang berhembus karena itu Seungyoon memutuskan untuk mengenakan jaket.

"Seungyoon."

"Ah." Seungyoon mendongak dalam posisi berjongkoknya saat memeriksa tali sepatu dan melihat Mino berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa kantong plastik hitam besar di tangan kirinya. Seungyoon langsung berdiri dan menatap Mino. "Kupikir kau ada di dalam."

"Tidak, aku keluar saat kau mandi. Aku membeli makanan."

"Jinwoo hyung sudah tidur, Seunghoon dan Taehyun masih terjaga."

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ya, besok kita akan pergi ke _JYP_ aku ingin sedikit mengurangi bebanku." Seungyoon tersenyum kemudian melangkah melewati Mino.

"Kemana?" pertanyaan Mino membuat Seungyoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap Mino kembali.

"Kemanapun, tidak terlalu jauh mungkin aku akan berakhir membeli es krim." Seungyoon mengumpat di dalam hati kenapa dirinya harus memberitahukan rencana keluarnya kepada Mino. Ah, tapi Mino memang ketua tim jadi dia berhak tahu apa yang dilakukan masing-masing member.

"Aku boleh ikut kan?"

"Bukankah kau baru saja keluar. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kau ingin pergi seorang diri?"

"Aku…,"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar aku akan segera kembali." Mino memotong kalimat Seungyoon kemudian bergegas memasuki _dorm_.

Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dia bisa saja pergi. Ya, dia bisa saja pergi. Seungyoon berbalik dan melangkah cepat. "Aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku!" pekikan Mino membuat Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Sudah aku katakan untuk menungguku." Ucap Mino sambil merangkul pundak Seungyoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Seungyoon sambil mengambil jarak menjauhi Mino, menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan trotoar.

"Maaf." Ucap Mino.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf, aku berpikir kita sudah cukup dekat jadi aku…,"

"Taehyun menyukaimu." Seungyoon memotong kalimat Mino.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan Taehyun?"

"Taehyun menyukaimu." Ulang Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak menyukai Taehyun."

"Kau tahu rasa cinta di dalam satu tim—maksudku rasa cinta yang berlebih akan mengahancurkan tim saat hubungan itu tak berjalan dengan baik."

"Apa karena itu kau menolakku, selain kesalahanku di masa lalu?"

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon singkat. "Entahlah Mino ini terlalu rumit. Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi, aku ingin membantu ibuku, aku ingin membuat kehidupan kami lebih baik, dan aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Aku menyukaimu."

"Itu…," Seungyoon berusaha untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan Mino. "Ah ayo beli es krim!" pekik Seungyoon kemudian berlari menghampiri swalayan yang buka dua puluh empat jam.

"Kau memang pintar mengelak Kang Seungyoon," gumam Mino sebelum mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusul Seungyoon.

Dilihatnya Seungyoon sudah berdiri di depan mesin pendingin es krim terlihat sangat serius, Mino berjalan mendekati Seungyoon dan berdiri di samping orang yang dia sukai itu. "Sudah menentukan pilihan?"

"Aku tidak ingin makan es krim kau saja." Ucap Seungyoon, Mino hanya melempar tatapan bingung. Ternyata Seungyoon mengambil puding dan salad buah, Mino mengambil minuman ringan dan roti gandum cokelat. Keduanya lantas pergi ke kasir, Seungyoon langsung membayar semua makanan yang mereka beli belum sempat Mino menarik dompet.

Seungyoon mengambil kantong plastik berisi makanan yang mereka beli kemudian keluar dari swalayan dengan cepat tanpa menunggu Mino. Ternyata Seungyoon duduk di depan swalayan. Ada tiga meja dengan masing-masing dua kursi plastik yang disediakan di depan swalayan.

"Kupikir kau menghindariku."

"Maksudmu?" Seungyoon mendongak menatap Mino sambil meletakkan kantong plastiknya ke atas meja.

Mino mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Seungyoon. "Karena kau pergi dengan cepat, jadi kupikir kau menghindariku."

"Tidak, di dalam dingin makanya aku pergi dengan cepat."

"Kau tidak suka dingin? Apa kau sakit?"

Dahi Seungyoon berkerut saat Mino terdengar terlalu memberinya perhatian. "Aku tidak apa-apa hanya tidak ingin merasakan dingin lebih lama." Ucap Seungyoon ia mengambil salad buahnya dan mulai memakannya, Mino sendiri membuka kaleng minuman ringan yang dia ambil tadi.

"Jika ini semua tak berjalan dengan baik apa kau punya rencana lain?"

"Tidak."

"Aku benar-benar tidak yakin jika kau tidak memiliki rencana cadangan." Seungyoon memilih diam. "Baiklah, kurasa kau tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam malas.

"Baiklah, ternyata kau belum percaya padaku. Sulit sekali mendekatimu Seungyoon."

"Hanya ada dua pilihan, menyerah atau lakukan lebih baik lagi." Balas Seungyoon asal.

"Jika aku memilih yang kedua? Melakukannya dengan lebih baik lagi bagaimana?"

"Itu urusanmu."

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, jadi jangan bersikap dingin lagi jika aku mendekatimu."

"Aku tidak bersikap dingin." Seungyoon menghentikan acara makannya kemudian menatap Mino lekat-lekat. "Aku bahkan datang padamu dan menyatakan perasaanku."

"Kau membicarakan masa lalu?"

"Tapi kau menolakku dengan kejam."

"Seungyoon…,"

"Saat itu jika kau menerimaku mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda sekarang." Mino terdiam mendengar kalimat Seungyoon, itu sudah lama sekali dan tidak ada gunanya merasa menyesal. Jadi lebih baik berusaha lebih keras dan lebih baik lagi untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kang Seungyoon. "Kau tidak berniat menjawabku?" Seungyoon bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, dan langkah pertama adalah menjadi pendengarmu yang baik."

"Kau merayuku?"

"Menurutmu?" Mino menatap kedua mata Seungyoon lekat-lekat sambil menyeringai menggoda.

"Terserahlah, sebaiknya kita habiskan semua makanan ini dan kembali ke dorm sebelum semua orang panik." Ucap Seungyoon dan dia tidak tahu jika Mino tersenyum padanya, karena Kang Seungyoon sibuk menundukkan kepalanya menikmati salad buah agar Mino tak melihat bagaimana kedua pipinya kini telah bersemu merah.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian, maaf membuat kalian menunggu (author terlalu PD) terimakasih untuk **miyuk, enchris.727, Ayhuu795, vipbigbang74, dumb-baby-lion, Double BobB.I, harmiyuna, park soohee, diyahpark1004, Aprikai868,** atas revies kalian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya jika ada pertanyaan atau uneg-uneg apapun silakan PM saya terbuka untuk PM hehehe.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo semua ini chapter sebelas, maaf atas segala kesalahan, selamat membaca dan terimakasih atas waktunya.

 **Previous**

"Hanya ada dua pilihan, menyerah atau lakukan lebih baik lagi." Balas Seungyoon asal.

"Jika aku memilih yang kedua? Melakukannya dengan lebih baik lagi bagaimana?"

"Itu urusanmu."

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, jadi jangan bersikap dingin lagi jika aku mendekatimu."

"Aku tidak bersikap dingin." Seungyoon menghentikan acara makannya kemudian menatap Mino lekat-lekat. "Aku bahkan datang padamu dan menyatakan perasaanku."

"Kau membicarakan masa lalu?"

"Tapi kau menolakku dengan kejam."

"Seungyoon…,"

"Saat itu jika kau menerimaku mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda sekarang." Mino terdiam mendengar kalimat Seungyoon, itu sudah lama sekali dan tidak ada gunanya merasa menyesal. Jadi lebih baik berusaha lebih keras dan lebih baik lagi untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kang Seungyoon. "Kau tidak berniat menjawabku?" Seungyoon bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, dan langkah pertama adalah menjadi pendengarmu yang baik."

"Kau merayuku?"

"Menurutmu?" Mino menatap kedua mata Seungyoon lekat-lekat sambil menyeringai menggoda.

"Terserahlah, sebaiknya kita habiskan semua makanan ini dan kembali ke dorm sebelum semua orang panik." Ucap Seungyoon dan dia tidak tahu jika Mino tersenyum padanya, karena Kang Seungyoon sibuk menundukkan kepalanya menikmati salad buah agar Mino tak melihat bagaimana kedua pipinya kini telah bersemu merah.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

Jinwoo berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya dengan Seungyoon, semua yang direncanakan gagal dan Jinwoo menganggap kegagalan itu adalah kesalahannya. Dia lupa lirik saat bertandang ke _JYP_. "Jinwoo hyung ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, anggap sebagai pelajaran." Mino mencoba menghibur namun Jinwoo hanya melempar senyum tipis. Ia memilih tetap pergi ke kamar.

Seungyoon berjalan cepat di belakang Jinwoo, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Jinwoo tenggelam dalam kesedihan seorang diri. "Seungyoon." Minho memanggil dengan suara pelan. Seungyoon menoleh ke belakang menatap wajah Mino.

"Aku haru menghibur Jinwoo hyung." Jawab Seungyoon. Ia bisa melihat keengganan di wajah Mino namun Seungyoon memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu. Dia tetap melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Jinwoo sedang berganti pakaian, dari gerakan tubuhnya dia terlihat sangat sedih. " _Hyung_."

"Ah Seungyoon, kau bisa memakai kamar mandi terlebih dulu."

"Aku bisa mandi nanti, _Hyung_ ingin bercerita sesuatu?"

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan menahan apapun kita satu tim kan?" Seungyoon menatap lekat-lekat punggung Jinwoo yang kini berdiri di depan lemari pakaian. " _Hyung_ …," di panggilan kedua Seungyoon melihat bahu Jinwoo mulai bergetar. "Oh tidak." Ucap Seungyoon cepat, ia bergegas menghampiri Jinwoo memegang kedua lengan Jinwoo membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu meghadapnya. "Jangan menangis _Hyung_ semua akan baik-baik saja, kita sudah berusaha jangan menyesali apapun dan jangan merasa bersalah."

"Aku lupa liriknya Seungyoon." Jinwoo berucap dengan nada bergetar. "Itu adalah kesalahan fatal bagi seorang penyanyi, kali ini aku tak akan termaafkan."

"Tidak, jangan bicara seperti itu _Hyung_ semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan."

Jinwoo menggeleng cepat. "Kesalahanku sangat besar terlalu fatal."

Kali ini giliran Seungyoon yang menggelengkan kepala. "Selama kita mau belajar tidak ada kesalahan yang sia-sia dan kesalahan yang terlalu besar."

"Seungyoon aku…," Jinwoo tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia lantas menangis sesenggukan. Seungyoon melempar tatapan sedih, tanpa pikir panjang Seungyoon menarik pelan lengan kanan Jinwoo dan memeluknya erat.

"Sudah _Hyung_ jangan menangis lagi."

"Maafkan aku."

" _Hyung_ tidak salah apa-apa, sudah jangan menangis lagi."

Mino berniat memanggil Seungyoon dan Jinwoo bertanya kepada mereka siapa yang akan memakai kamar mandi terlebih dulu setelah Seunghoon, namun ia justru melihat Seungyoon dan Jinwoo berpelukan. Seungyoon belum menerima cintanya, Seungyoon belum mengatakan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaannya, namun Mino sudah yakin dengan perasaannya dan melihat Seungyoon berpelukan dengan orang lain ada sesuatu yang nyeri muncul di rongga dadanya.

"Ah Mino!" pekik Jinwoo, Seungyoon menoleh ke arah pintu dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jinwoo.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa yang akan memakai kamar mandi terlebih dahulu?" Mino bertanya sambil berusaha keras menahan senyum perihnya.

"Aku bagaimana?" Seungyoon bertanya sambil memandang Jinwoo.

"Ya." Jinwoo mengangguk pelan, Seungyoon tersenyum ia mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti. "Ada dua kamar mandi di sini Jinwoo hyung tidak perlu menugguku sampai selesai."

"Kamar mandi yang lain dipakai Taehyun." Jawab Mino.

"Ah rupanya seperti itu." gumam Seungyoon cepat-cepat ia menyambar handuk dari gantungan kemudian bergegas pergi.

Mino mengabaikan semua cemburunya ia melangkah memasuki kamar menatap Jinwoo lekat-lekat. "Masih memikirkan soal tadi?" Jinwoo melempar tatapan perih. "Jangan memikirkan hal itu terus menerus _Hyung_ , kau tidak akan bisa melangkah maju."

"Seandainya aku bisa melakukan hal itu, melupakan semua ini semudah membalik telapak tangan." Gumam Jinwoo, ia duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Kalau begitu meratap dan bersedihlah _Hyung_." Kalimat Mino sontak membuat Jinwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Mino melempar senyum tulus. "Meratap dan bersedihlah jika itu akan membuat _Hyung_ merasa lega, tapi hanya untuk hari ini. Besok saat matahari terbit hari baru dimulai, semua masa lalu tak boleh menghalangi jalan mencapai impian."

Jinwoo tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha melakukan saranmu."

"Jangan berusaha tapi lakukan, jalan kita masih sangat panjang jangan sampai menyerah dan berhenti di sini."

Mino mendengar tawa pelan Jinwoo. "Kau adalah pemimpin yang baik." puji Jinwoo tulus.

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Apa kau berencana menjadi orang terakhir yang mandi?"

Mino mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus memastikan semua member mandi terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan pergi mandi."

Jinwoo berdiri dari tepi ranjang. "Biar aku yang menyiapkan meja makan, untuk makan malam." Mino hendak menjawab namun Jinwoo memotongnya. "Semua member juga ikut bertanggung jawab, kau sudah sangat baik menjadi seorang pemimpin tapi jangan memaksakan diri dan bagilah bebanmu dengan kami."

"Tentu." Mino menjawab singkat. Keduanya melangkah bersama meninggalkan kamar Jinwoo dan Seungyoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah semua member selesai mandi mereka berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama. Jinwoo terlihat lebih baik, dia menanggapi candaan Seunghoon dengan tawa. Namun, semua orang juga tahu dengan jelas jika Jinwoo hanya berpura-pura saja. "Makan yang banyak _Hyung_." Ucap Seungyoon sambil meletakkan potongan daging sapi tambahan ke atas mangkuk nasi Jinwoo.

"Terimakasih banyak Seungyoon." Seungyoon tersenyum tulus membalas ucapan Jinwoo. Minho mencoba untuk tidak melempar tatapan tajam kepada Seungyoon dan Jinwoo.

Seungyoon menjadi orang pertama yang menyelesaikan makan malamnya, ia membawa mangkuk, dan gelas kotor miliknya sendiri untuk dibersihkan. Disusul Mino kemudian Taehyun. Seungyoon melihat Mino dan Taehyun duduk di ruang tamu. Seungyoon memilih pergi ke balkon seorang diri.

"Kau punya rencana lanjutan?" Taehyun yang duduk di samping kanan Mino langsung bertanya.

"Tidak ada rencana apa-apa, kita sudah mendengar nasihat dari _Bos_ ini adalah pelajaran yang berharga, untuk tidak cepat berpuas diri."

"Memang selama ini kita pernah berpuas diri? Sekali menang saja tidak pernah."

"Taehyun…," gumam Mino.

"Kau tahu, bahkan teman-teman adikku ragu jika aku bisa debut di bawah bendera _YG_."

Mino tersenyum simpul. "Semua hal dimulai dengan keraguan."

Taehyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah membaca jika dulu manusia mengira jika bumi itu datar, dan matahari serta semua benda langit bergerak mengelilingi bumi, bumi adalah pusat tata surya. Kemudian sebagian orang merasa ragu dan mulai melakukan berbagai macam pengamatan…,"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kita tidak bisa disamakan dengan hal itu." potong Taehyun.

"Kita bekerja untuk impian kita sendiri Taehyun, bukan untuk orang lain. Jika ini berhasil kita sendiri yang akan merasa puas dan bahagia, namun jika ini gagal setidaknya kita sudah berusaha keras untuk mengejar impian kita. Dan di masa depan nanti, saat kita tua kita tidak akan memiliki penyesalan apapun."

Untuk beberapa saat Taehyun menatap wajah Mino tanpa berkedip. "Ah." Sentak Taehyun. "Baiklah, mungkin kau benar kau terdengar bijak kurasa kau sangat cocok dengan posisi pemimpin."

Mino menggeleng pelan. "Semua orang cocok menjadi pemimpin. Pemimpin diri mereka sendiri untuk menentukan jalan masing-masing."

Taehyun tertawa cukup keras. "Apa kepalamu terbentur? Kau terdengar sangat bijaksana sekarang."

"Mungkin." Gumam Mino dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Mino menoleh ke kanan ke arah balkon. "Apa seseorang membuka pintu balkon?" Mino bertanya tanpa menoleh kepada Taehyun. Tirai penutup pintu balkon bergerak pelan.

"Mungkin ada orang di luar."

Mino berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan memeriksa siapa, sekarang sudah malam lebih baik kau cepat tidur aku akan menegur siapapun yang berada di luar." Taehyun mengangguk pelan.

Udara malam musim panas sangat sejuk, ia duduk seorang diri di atas lantai beton balkon yang sebenarnya akan membuat celana yang ia kenakan kotor, namun ia tak peduli dengan hal lain. Dia duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya, sebuah buku tulis ada di hadapannya. Seungyoon mencoba untuk menulis sesuatu di sana. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Di luar berangin."

Seungyoon menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Mino berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku—sedang menulis lagu, mungkin."

"Ah, kurasa kau bisa melakukannya di dalam."

"Di luar udaranya segar."

"Kau bisa kedinginan."

"Aku memakai jaket."

"Sebaiknya kau teruskan besok, tidurlah hari ini melelahkan."

Seungyoon kembali menekuni buku di pangkuannya. "Aku belum mengantuk, jika aku berbaring di tempat tidur sekarang aku hanya akan membuat punggungungku pegal."

"Aku bisa membantumu menulis lirik, jika kau bersedia." Minho berjongkok di samping Seungyoon.

"Untuk saat ini aku ingin menulis seorang diri, jika aku menemukan kompsisi lagu yang tepat kita bisa bekerja bersama bukan hanya denganmu tapi dengan yang lain juga."

"Hmm, Taehyun juga sangat bagus menulis lagu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Apa itu membuatmu tertekan?"

"Tidak, justru bagus kan jika dalam satu tim semua anggotanya bisa menulis lagu dan membuat komposisi, itu akan membuat tim semakin kuat."

"Seungyoon."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah berubah?"

Seungyoon menghentikan kegiatannya menulis, kali ini perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada Mino. "Berubah apa?"

"Kau tidak lagi menganggap kami musuhmu?"

Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap siapapun menjadi musuhku."

"Benarkah?"

"Bisakah kau pergi Mino, aku butuh konsentrasi untuk menulis."

"Kita kalah hari ini."

"Aku tahu dan tidak perlu membahas hal itu."

"Semua karena Jinwoo hyung."

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu!" tanpa sadar Seungyoon berteriak. Ia menatap Mino dengan tajam. "Jangan menyalahkan siapapun." Peringatnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Jinwoo hyung?"

"Apa?!" Seungyoon terkejut karena ia tidak tahu darimana Mino mendapat pemikiran seperti itu.

"Kau membelanya, dan kau tidak menganggap Jinwoo hyung sebagai sainganmu, padahal kau sangat marah ketika Taehyun mengacau."

"Aku…,"

"Kau menyukai Jinwoo hyung kan?" Mino memotong kalimat Seungyoon dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak menyukai siapapun, jika kita saling menyalahkan tim ini benar-benar akan hancur. Kekalahan bertubi yang kita dapatkan melemahkan tim ini, jadi sebisa mungkin semua orang harus menahan emosi dan menahan diri."

Mino tersenyum lebar. "Rupanya kau benar-benar berubah, aku senang melihatmu berubah."

"Terserahlah." Balas Seungyoon malas. Seungyoon menggerakkan pensilnya di atas kertas, namun Mino tiba-tiba menahan tangan kanannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kekesalan terlihat jelas di kedua mata Seungyoon.

Mino tersenyum menggoda. "Apa perasaanmu padaku sudah berubah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sudah mencintaiku sekarang?"

Seungyoon tak langsung menjawab, jantungnya berdebar kencang, namun ia memikirkan hal lain bukan hanya tentang cinta dan perasaannya. "Aku belum tahu, sebaiknya kita fokus untuk menyelesaikan kompetisi ini."

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika begini." Mino mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Seungyoon dan mengambil buku tulis dari pangkuan Seungyoon. "Kau harus menjawab perasaanku saat final kompetisi ini bagaimana?"

Kedua alis Seungyoon bertaut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Song Minho, kau benar-benar sedang bingung sekarang."

"Seungyoon…," Mino memanggil nama Seungyoon dengan nada memperingati.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimatmu tadi."

"Ah ya ampun Seungyoon." desah Mino, sebenarnya ia tidak suka terus-terusan mengulangi hal ini, mengungkapkan perasaannya, terkadang ia merasa lelah karena Seungyoon hanya menganggap semua ini sebagai permainan.

Seungyoon mendengar napas Mino saat ia mengambil oksigen dari udara kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Mino meraih kedua telapak tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "A—apa?" Seungyoon terbata kala Mino menatap kedua matanya lekat.

"Kang Seungyoon, aku Song Minho sangat mencintaimu, apakah kau bersedia memberiku jawaban saat kompetisi melelahkan ini berakhir?"

"Aku menolakmu." Seungyoon membalas singkat.

Mino tertawa pelan. "Tidak, jawaban yang akan aku terima adalah jawaban di akhir kompetisi. Mengerti?" Seungyoon tak bergeming. "Kang Seungyoon aku sangat mengharapkan jawabanmu di akhir kompetisi." Kalimat Mino terdengar memohon. Dan pada akhirnya Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang, udara sangat dingin."

"Aku ingin menulis di sini."

"Baiklah." Mino melepas genggamannya dari tangan Seungyoon, ia tak akan memaksa Seungyoon dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Mino melepas jaket biru tua yang dikenakannya, kemudian ia letakkan jaket itu pada tubuh Seungyoon. "Kau akan lebih hangat dengan ini, selamat malam Kang Seungyoon."

Seungyoon terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan sesuatu bahkan saat Mino pergi dari balkon ia masih terpaku. "Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri?" gerutu Seungyoon.

"Mino."

"Taehyun. Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau—benar-benar menyukai Seungyoon rupanya."

Taehyun melihat wajah Mino yang merona. "Ya." Balas Mino singkat.

Taehyun merasa sesak dan dadanya nyeri. "Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Mino menatap wajah Taehyun lekat-lekat. "Maafkan aku." Gumamnya pelan.

Taehyun tersenyum perih. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa memaksa bukan? Semoga kau mendapatkan keinginanmu." Taehyun memutar tubuhnya kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kamar.

"Taehyun." Panggil Mino. Taehyun hanya menoleh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kuharap semua yang terjadi sekarang, tidak mempengaruhi kerjasama tim kita." Taehyun hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mino di tengah ruang keluarga.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca sekalian untuk meluangkan waktu membaca cerita aneh saya yang updatenya lama sekali. Terimakasih banyak kepada **.I, dumb-baby-lion, vipbigbang74, harmiyuna, enchris.727, Aprikai868, melisabudiasih, Ayhuu795, 12nth** untuk review kalian.


	12. Chapter 12

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo ini chapter dua belas selamat membaca maaf update lama karena saya sedang mencari plot yang sesuai dengan cerita ini (alasan) maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all.

 **Previous**

Seungyoon terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan sesuatu bahkan saat Mino pergi dari balkon ia masih terpaku. "Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri?" gerutu Seungyoon.

"Mino."

"Taehyun. Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau—benar-benar menyukai Seungyoon rupanya."

Taehyun melihat wajah Mino yang merona. "Ya." Balas Mino singkat.

Taehyun merasa sesak dan dadanya nyeri. "Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Mino menatap wajah Taehyun lekat-lekat. "Maafkan aku." Gumamnya pelan.

Taehyun tersenyum perih. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa memaksa bukan? Semoga kau mendapatkan keinginanmu." Taehyun memutar tubuhnya kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kamar.

"Taehyun." Panggil Mino. Taehyun hanya menoleh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kuharap semua yang terjadi sekarang, tidak mempengaruhi kerjasama tim kita." Taehyun hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mino di tengah ruang keluarga.

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

"GD ingin bertemu dengan kita." Kalimat dari Mino membuat semua member terperangah.

"GD? G-Dragon?" Taehyun yang pertama bertanya.

"BigBang?" Giliran Jinwoo.

"Benarkah itu bukan berita bohong?" Seunghoon menjadi orang terakhir yang bertanya sedangkan Seungyoon hanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, GD, G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyoung, leader BigBang." Mino menjelaskan dengan sabar kepada semua membernya.

"Untuk apa?" kali ini Seungyoon yang bertanya.

"Untuk meminta kita menjadi penari pengiringnya di acara musik." Mino menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoon, Taehyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dia merasa sangat cemburu sekarang.

"Crooked." Gumam Seungyoon.

"Ya, Crooked." Sambung Mino.

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Aku ingin menjawabnya dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Mino menatap Seungyoon dengan tersenyum. Seungyoon hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kita berlatih." Ucap Seungyoon. "Apa GD akan datang ke sini?"

"Ya, dia akan ke sini."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam. "Kita berlatih saja dan tunjukkan jika kita layak untuk berada satu panggung meski kita hanya penari latar."

"Kurasa apa yang Seungyoon katakan benar! Mari berlatih!" Pekik Mino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Semua orang tertawa dan bertepuk tangan termasuk Taehyun meski dirinya hanya melakukan setengah hati.

Semua orang berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan, mengatur posisi, melakukan pemanasan, dan musikpun diperdengarkan. Seunghoon berdiri di depan menunjukkan gerakan yang sudah dia buat kepada teman-temannya. Mino mengambil posisi berdampingan dengan Seungyoon. Terkadang membuat kedua lengan mereka bersentuhan. "Kurasa ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang luar biasa." Ucap Mino disela jeda menari mereka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak ingin berada di panggung yang sama dengan GD?"

"Pasti ada orang yang tidak ingin berada satu panggung dengan GD."

"Siapa?" Mino menatap Seungyoon dengan bingung.

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna."

"Maksudmu para _haters_."

"Aku tidak mengatakan para _haters_."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Orang-orang yang tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi."

"Ah itu maksudmu aku pikir para _haters_."

"Kurasa itu juga termasuk."

"Ayo berlatih lagi!" Seunghoon memekik agar dua orang yang sedang mengobrol itu segera kembali ke dunia nyata, dan kembali berlatih.

"Ayo." Ajak Mino kepada Seungyoon. Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan untuk mulai berlatih kembali.

Semua bekerja keras untuk panggung impian ini, berdiri bersama GD adalah sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh semua orang. Masa pelatihan yang panjang tanpa kepastian, tak peduli berapa lama kau sudah di latih maka kemungkinan untuk dikeluarkan tetap ada. Atau tidak tahan dengan tekanan dan ketidakpastian akhirnya banyak dari para trainee yang keluar, itu bukan hal baru lagi.

Dua jam kemudian, latihan selesai, semua orang terlihat lelah, bermandikan peluh, duduk bersama di atas lantai kayu ruang latihan. "Mari minum." Ucap Mino berusaha agar terdengar ceria sambil mengoperkan botol-botol air mineral kepada seluruh member.

"Apa hanya kita berlima yang akan menjadi penari latar GD?" tanya Seunghoon sambil menatap Mino.

"Ah, apa aku tadi belum menerangkan tentang itu?" Mino melempar pertanyaan lain dengan ruat muka polos lugunya yang terkadang terkesan bodoh. Sontak keempat member menggeleng bersama. "Rupanya belum ya," ucap Mino kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Tidak mungkin hanya kita berlima." Ucap Seungyoon yang langsung menarik perhatian seluruh member.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau pikir kita berlima tidak cukup baik?"

Seungyoon langsung mengerutkan kening kenapa nada bertanya Taehyun terasa tidak mengenakan. "Bukan begitu, kurasa tidak mungkin saja GD hanya membawa lima penari latar, penonton juga tidak akan setuju jika hanya tim A yang ikut. Kesannya tidak adil."

"Itu menurutmu tapi…,"

"Tim B juga ikut, jadi siapkan diri kita untuk berlatih bersama tim B setelah GD memberi informasi tambahan nanti." Mino memotong kalimat Taehyun, ia melihat bagaimana reaksi tidak suka Taehyun dan bagaimana Seungyoon dan Taehyun bertukar pandang dengan cara yang tidak mengenakan. "Baiklah kurasa hari ini sudah cukup latihan kita, ayo kita keluar dari ruang latihan, jalan-jalan sebentar, membeli camilan, kembali ke dorm, mandi dan tidur." Mino tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

Taehyun menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri dan mengambil ranselnya. Taehyun menoleh menatap Mino mengisyaratkan kepada sang Leader untuk pergi mengikutinya.

"Nam Taehyun apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkap? Apa kau benar-benar kau sangat kesal aku ajak berbicara empat mata?"

"Aku sangat sibuk—maksudku kita semua sangat sibuk, seharusnya kita pulang dan istirahat lalu menyiapkan diri untuk besok."

Taehyun hanya tersenyum miring. "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu."

"Meminta sesuatu dariku?" Mino menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Taehyun bingung.

"Ya, meminta sesuatu darimu." Ulang Taehyun.

"Baiklah, katakana." Ucap Mino.

"Kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Tergantung permintaanmu."

Taehyun tertawa pelan dengan nada sinis. "Jika aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Seungyoon, apa kau mengabulkannya?"

"Kenapa—kau meminta hal seperti itu?"

"Kalian terlihat sangat jelas, sangat jelas sekali jika kau mencintainya, memperhatikannya, kau tahu itu tidak akan baik untuk masa depan tim kita." Taehyun menatap Mino lekat-lekat.

"Lanjutkan." Ucap Mino.

"Jika hubunganmu dengan Seungyoon tak berjalan dengan baik itu akan memberi pengaruh besar kepada tim kita, kau pemimpinnya bersikaplah lebih dewasa."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Mino tersenyum tulus. "Terimakasih atas sarannya." Mino menepuk pelan pundak kanan Taehyun. "Kita kembali ke ruang latihan, mengajak yang lain untuk pulang ke dorm dan membeli beberapa camilan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ide—yang bagus." Ucap Taehyun sedikit bingung, dia tidak percaya dengan reaksi Mino yang tenang. Tidak meledak seperti perkiraannya. "Kupikir kau akan marah."

"Marah untuk apa?"

"Apa yang aku katakan, maksudku—aku menyuruh untuk mengambil jarak dari orang yang kau sukai."

"Aku tidak bisa egois, aku sadar itu. Aku leader di sini dan aku harus berpikir jernih." Taehyun mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Mino kembali ke ruang latihan.

Seungyoon melihat kedatangan Mino dan Taehyun entah kenapa ia ingin bertanya kepada mereka berdua,hal yang selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. "Bagaimana jika latihan hari ini selesai? Kita bisa membeli beberapa camilan dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm." Ucap Mino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para member.

"Ide bagus!" Balas Seunghoon bersemangat.

"Aku rasa itu juga ide yang bagus." Balas Jinwoo kemudian ia melirik Seungyoon. "Apa yang kau inginkan Seungyoon?"

"Aku ingin makan yang manis, atau minuman manis, apapun asal manis." Seungyoon menjawab kemudian disertai oleh senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang tunggu apalagi ayo berangkat!" Mino mengajak semua member dengan bersemangat. Semua orang berdiri dari menuruti perintah sang leader.

"Wah! Kalian rupanya hampir selesai berlatih." Kalimat dari suara yang tak asing di telinga itu sontak membuat kelima orang di dalam ruang latihan, menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Yang terhebat G-Dragon berdiri dengan senyum ramah namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi kuatnya karisma yang terpancar. Kelima orang tim A hanya diam terpaku menatap seseorang yang mungkin bisa dikatakan legenda pada industri musik Korea Selatan. "Kenapa kalian terlihat tegang? Santai saja." Dengan nada bercanda GD melangkah memasuki ruang latihan. Sementara kelima pasang mata masih mengawasinya lekat-lekat.

Saat GD duduk di atas lantai kayu ruang latihan, kelima pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan kadar kegugupan yang masih sama. GD tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar hal ini kan? Mengenai rencanaku untuk membawa kalian sebagai penari pada penampilanku." Kelima orang itu hanya mengangguk cepat. "Hmmm…, kenapa suasananya jadi canggung seperti ini?" GD bertanya dengan nada bercanda kemudian tertawa.

GD sadar jika niatnya untuk bercanda sama sekali tidak berhasil, suasana tegang kompetisi rupanya sudah merasuk pada setiap member tim A. "Baiklah, kurasa pengalaman yang akan kalian dapatkan sangat berharga, kuharap kalian bisa belajar sesuatu dari sana nanti dan kuharap kalian akan lebih baik dariku di masa depan."

"Itu tidak mungkin GD hyung." Balas Jinwoo dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin!" GD membalas kalimat Jinwoo dengan cukup keras. Membuat kelima pemuda dihadapannya terkejut. "Maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk membentak tapi kalian harus percaya bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, semua rekor yang dipecahkan di dunia ini memang terdengar mustahil pada awalnya, ternyata rekor itu tetap bisa dipecahkan bukan? Percayalah pada diri kalian sendiri, yakinlah pada impian kalian, dan kerahkan semua tenaga kalian untuk mewujudkannya."

"Bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain?" bukannya diam Jinwoo justru melempar pertanyaan lain.

"Cobalah terus jangan menyerah, cobalah sampai takdir menyerah untuk berkata tidak, dan takdir pada akhirnya akan berkata iya." Jinwoo tersenyum setengah hati. "Apa yang terjadi di _JYP_ aku sudah mendengarnya, aku mengerti jika kalian mungkin berada di titik terendah kalian dan mulai bertanya apa semua ini sebanding dengan perjuangan kalian? Apa semua akan berakhir dengan baik? Kalian telah tertinggal jauh, kalian tidak baik, kalian tidak pantas. Aku yakin semua kalimat dan pertanyaan itu kini membebani kalian, tapi yakinlah pemenang adalah mereka yang terus berjalan maju apapun rintangannya dan percaya pada impian mereka."

GD mengamati wajah kelima pemuda di hadapannya kemudian hanya dalam hitungan detik keseriusannya menghilang, dia justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil bertepuk tangan riuh. "Astaga aku terdengar seperti filsuf!" GD memekik geli, geli dengan semua kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Terimakasih GD hyung." Ucap Mino pelan.

"Baiklah." Ucap GD sambil berdiri. "Besok pagi kalian akan berlatih bersama dengan tim B. Percayalah aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti kalian, yakinlah perjuangan pasti membuahkan hasil yang manis, bersabarlah sedikit lagi." GD menepuk pelan bahu kanan masing-masing member Tim A sebelum keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Astaga!" GD memekik pelan melihat siapa yang berdiri menyambutnya di luar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Wah kau terdengar sangat hebat." Seungri memuji sambil bertepuk tangan pelan, serta kedua bola mata yang berbinar.

"Kau menjijikkan Seungri."

"Aku mengagumi Jiyoung hyung."

"Aku tidak butuh kekagumanmu." Balas Jiyoung dengan nada sadis namun Seungri tentu saja hanya tertawa kemudian bergelayut pada lengan kanan Jiyoung seperti seorang fans fanatik.

"Terdengar hebat." Hanya kalimat singkat itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh semua member tim A.

"Ayo, kita ke dorm sekarang." Mino mengingatkan semua orang tentang rencana awal mereka sebelum kedatangan GD.

"Baiklah ayo." Hanya Jinwoo yang menanggapi sedangkan member lain hanya melangkahkan kaki tanpa berkata apa-apa, masih terhipnotis dengan kalimat bijak dari GD.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada yang mengganggumu Seunghoon hyung?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Seungyoon?"

"Wajah _Hyung_ terlihat terbebani."

"Aku… jika aku berkata jujur apa ini akan menyinggung para member?"

" _Hyung_ bisa katakan padaku dan aku akan menutup mulut dari yang lain."

"Kurasa latihan dengan tim B akan sedikit buruk. Bukannya kau merendahkan kemampuan menari tim kita hanya saja kau—kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kemampuan menari tim kita dibanding dengan tim B?"

"Aku tahu tapi sekarang bukan kompetisi, kita akan belajar di sana jadi jangan terbebani Seunghoon hyung lakukan saja yang terbaik, aku juga akan bekerja keras. Para member lain juga pasti melakukan hal yang terbaik."

Seunghoon tersenyum namun Seungyoon masih bisa melihat jika beban itu belum pergi. "Apa Seunghoon pernah mendengar kalimat seperti ini, fokuslah pada hal yang paling kau kuasai, fokus pada hal positif yang membuatmu merasa kuat."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya tapi apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Menurutmu tim kita kuat pada apa?"

"Raper dan vokal."

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama Mino dan kau…,"

"Bukan." Seungyoon memotong kaliman Seunghoon cepat. "Mino dan Taehyun. Taehyun memiliki warna suara yang unik, dia akan mudah dikenali di industri musik."

"Aku mengagumi suaramu."

"Terimakasih Seunghoon hyung aku ingin membeli kue!" Seungyoon memekik pelan kemudian berlari menyusul Jinwoo yang berdiri di depan penjual permen kapas.

Pada akhirnya semua orang membeli permen kapas yang sebenarnya terlihat cukup kekanakan. Namun, hal kekanakan kadang membawa kebahagiaan yang besar bagi seseorang. "Kau tidak ingin bertukar permen kapas denganku?" kening Seungyoon berkerut mendengar pertanyaan dari Mino.

"Kenapa harus bertukar?"

"Aku ingin warna merah tapi kehabisan dan aku mendapat warna biru."

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan kemudian menyerahkan permen kapas yang belum ia cicipi kepada Mino. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Mino diiringi dengan senyum lebar. Seungyoon melempar tatapan bingung, dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Mino.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Mino tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada mulai besok kita harus bekerja keras dan fokus pada hasil terbaik di akhir kompetisi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai besok jangan marah dan jangan curiga jika aku menjauhimu, bersikap normal seperti teman biasa dan rekan kerja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Mino? Memang selama ini kau bersikap lain padaku?"

"Ah tidak juga!" Mino memekik kemudian tertawa dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak alami. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, mari berjuang bersama Kang Seungyoon." Mino merangkul bahu Seungyoon singkat sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan Seungyoon untuk berjalan bersama Jinwoo.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pada para pembaca semua yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic saya yang sudah bersabar menunggu terimakasih kepada **guest, baityexoshinta1, Kim991, KalunaKang61, Guest, enchris727, gipet25, melisabudiasih, Double BobBI, vipbigbang74, park soohee, diyahpark1004, harmiyunia, dumb-baby-lion**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo ini chapter tiga belas selamat membaca maaf update lama karena saya sedang mencari plot yang sesuai dengan cerita ini (alasan) maaf atas segala kesalahan terutama ejaan, typo, harap maklum saya sudah teliti tapi setelah di pos selalu saja ada yang salah hehehe (curhat dikit). Happy reading all.

 **Previous**

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Mino tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada mulai besok kita harus bekerja keras dan fokus pada hasil terbaik di akhir kompetisi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai besok jangan marah dan jangan curiga jika aku menjauhimu, bersikap normal seperti teman biasa dan rekan kerja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Mino? Memang selama ini kau bersikap lain padaku?"

"Ah tidak juga!" Mino memekik kemudian tertawa dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak alami. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, mari berjuang bersama Kang Seungyoon." Mino merangkul bahu Seungyoon singkat sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan Seungyoon untuk berjalan bersama Jinwoo.

 **BAB TIGA BELAS**

Tim A sedang istirahat setelah latiha bersama, sementara Tim B pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Kelima pemuda yang terlihat bercucuran peluh itu duduk di atas lantai kayu ruang latihan. "Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengan Tim B." Ucapan Mino membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada sang leader.

"Berbicara tentang apa?" Seungyoon tiba-tiba ingin tahu.

"Sesuatu, hanya sesuatu."

"Kau tidak ingin membaginya dengan kami, rekan satu timmu?"

"Kita membuat kesalahan, kita lemah dalam menari." Ucapan Mino membuat tatapan Seunghoon terlihat kecewa. "Maksudku kecuali dirimu Seunghoon hyung." Mino meralat kalimatnya.

Seunghoon tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga lemah, aku perlu banyak berlatih lagi, lebih banyak latihan."

Mino tersenyum canggung untuk beberapa detik sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada semua member timnya. "Tim B tidak ingin menegur kita, kurasa karena mereka sungkan."

"Karena jarak usia?" Seungyoon bertanya memotong kalimat Mino.

"Ya, kurasa karena hal itu."

"Ini tidak akan baik demi kemajuan kita bersama, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Aku setuju denganmu." Balas Jinwoo.

"Aku juga." Ucap Seunghoon yang diiringi oleh anggukan Taehyun dan Seungyoon.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengan mereka, Taehyun dan Seungyoon apa kalian bisa ikut denganku? Jarak usia kalian tidak terlalu jauh dengan Tim B jadi kurasa akan lebih mudah berbicara dengan mereka jika kalian ikut denganku."

"Biar Taehyun yang ikut." Jawaban Seungyoon membuat Mino terkejut, Seungyoon menatap kedua mata hitam Mino lekat-lekat. Seolah bertukar telapati, Mino akhirnya tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya keluar dari ruang latihan diikuti oleh Taehyun.

Suara pelan pintu ruangan yang tertutup cukup jelas terdengar karena tenangnya suasana di dalam ruangan. "Apa—ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kau dan Mino?"

"Apa?!" Seungyoon cukup terkejut, selama ini yang menaruh curiga adalah Jinwoo dan sekarang Seunghoon bertanya.

"Jelas sekali terlihat, Mino menyukaimu Seungyoon." Seungyoon merasa seolah oksigen di dalam paru-parunya menghilang kala Seunghoon mengatakan hal itu. "Tolong, jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa dari kami. Maksudku—bukannya aku ingin ikut campur urusan pribadi kalian tapi kita berada dalam satu tim, semuanya dipertaruhkan di sini…,"

"Ya, Mino memang mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku tapi kami sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak membahasnya lagi. Demi kepentingan bersama, kompetisi ini lebih penting dibanding cinta monyet."

"Taehyun, apa kesepakatan itu karena Taehyun." Seungyoon menoleh cepat ke kanan menatap Jinwoo bingung. "Taehyun mencintai Mino, aku tidak ingin menjelaskan darimana aku mengetahui masalah itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kesepakatan itu kalian buat karena Taehyun?"

"Bukan, ini benar-benar demi kepentingan tim, kurasa menjalin hubungan cinta dengan rekan satu tim hanya akan membawa kesulitan di kemudian hari. Sebelum semuanya terlambat lebih baik di akhiri saja."

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan semuanya berakhir? Bahkan sebelum kau memutuskan untuk mencobanya?"

"Apa aku harus mencobanya?" Seungyoon melempar pertanyaan lain kepada Seunghoon.

"Tidak ada salahnya di coba bukan? Mungkin saja cinta yang Mino tawarkan untukmu adalah cinta yang ditakdirkan untukmu."

Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu ada kemungkinan untuk hal itu tapi ada kemungkinan untuk sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan ini bukan hanya tentang kami, ada kalian bertiga."

"Seungyoon, kami tidak ingin menjadi penghalang cinta kalian. Sungguh, yang kami inginkan hanya bagaimana semua ini berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada pihak yang dirugikan."

"Aku takut tidak bisa bersikap adil." Ucap Seungyoon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terserah kau saja asalkan kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik dan tidak menyakiti Mino."

"Terimakasih Jinwoo hyung, Seunghoon hyung."

"Kau mau kemana?" Jinwoo dan Seunghoon bertanya secara bersamaan melihat Seungyoon berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini agar semua orang bisa fokus pada kompetisi." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian diiringi sebuah senyuman tipis.

Kebetulan sekali ketika Seungyoon keluar dari ruangan, Mino dan Taehyun berjalan ke arahnya mereka terlihat mengobrol akrab. "Seungyoon, kau mau kemana?" Seungyoon tak langsung membalas pertanyaan Mino. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Tim B agar mereka tidak sungkan lagi saat berlatih dengan kita nanti."

"Seungyoon apa kau ingin ke kantin? Apa aku boleh menitip minuman padamu?" kali ini Taehyun yang bertanya.

"Mino, bisakah kita bicara berdua saja." Seungyoon melihat perubahan raut wajah Taehyun dan Mino yang nampak jelas.

"Sebaiknya kita menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk latihan." Mino berucap datar berniat untuk pergi namun Seungyoon menahan lengan kanan Mino.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Apa sangat mendadak?"

"Ya."

Mino terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum mengabulkan keinginan Seungyoon. "Setelah ini kita akan berlatih."

"Aku tahu, tidak lebih dari satu jam aku janji." Balas Seungyoon sebelum berjalan mendahului Mino untuk mencari ruangan yang kosong agar mereka bisa berbicara hanya berdua saja, tanpa gangguan.

"Maaf aku mengacuhkanmu apa kau merasa tidak tahan, ini demi kebaikan bersama." Ucap Mino dengan nada bercanda sambil menutup pintu ruang latihan kosong yang mereka temukan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Seungyoon dengan nada tak bersemangat. "Apa Taehyun yang memintamu untuk menjauhiku?"

"A—apa?! Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak, jadi benar Taehyun yang memintamu untuk menjauhiku?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau setuju?"

"Karena aku berpikir itu tidak akan baik jika aku hanya menunjukkan kedekatanku denganmu saja."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam pelan. "Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama."

"Jadi—kau tidak masalah dengan sikapku yang sedikit menjauhimu di depan yang lain?"

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, memang kenapa aku harus merasa keberatan? Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

"Ah ya, aku lupa tentang hal itu."

Seungyoon menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Mino. "Kurasa aku akan memberikanmu jawaban aku tidak akan menunggu sampai kompetisi selesai."

"Aku hanya akan menerima jawaban setelah kompetisi."

"Jangan bersikap seenakmu Mino!" Pekik Seungyoon. "Aku tidak akan menerima cintamu sekarang atau setelah kompetisi, tidak akan ada yang berubah jadi lupakan semuanya, hubungan kita hanya sebatas anggota tim dan rekan kerja." Seungyoon mengucapkan semua hal yang ingin ia katakan tanpa jeda dengan cepat.

Seungyoon bergegas pergi, keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Mino tanpa menoleh. Seungyoon berlari menuju lift, ia akan pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya ia kunjungi berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Mino menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Terimakasih atas jawabannya Kang Seungyoon." Mino memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan jawaban Seungyoon, menganggap semua itu hanya sebagai candaan. Sekarang, entah mengapa semua terasa berbeda, semua kalimat yang Seungyoon ucapkan terasa bukanlah sekedar candaan semata. Dan Mino merasa dadanya seolah tersayat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungyoon tahu dengan jelas jika tangan kanannya kini gemetaran, dan sungguh terasa berat saat tangan itu terangkat. Mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya Seungyoonpun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Perlahan mengetuk pintu. "Masuk." Tidak ada nada ancaman atau intimidasi dalam kalimat singkat itu, namun tetap saja kalimat singkat itu memberi efek yang besar bagi diri Seungyoon.

"Selamat siang Bos."

"Oh halo Seungyoon masuklah, ada apa?"

"Terimakasih banyak Bos." Seungyoon berucap sopan kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Duduklah, ada masalah?"

Seungyoon duduk di atas sofa dengan canggung, kedua telapak tangannya bertaut erat dan kini terasa lembab. "Saya datang untuk membicarakan proyek solo."

"Jadi kau sudah membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan kompetisi dan berkarir solo?"

"Tidak. Maaf, bukan begitu. Saya tidak ingin meninggalkan kompetisi saya hanya tertarik untuk mencoba karir solo."

"Seperti dulu? Saat kau ikut kompetisi kau menjadi penyanyi solo, apa kau merindukan saat-saat itu?" Seungyoon memilih diam dia tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. "Aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu Seungyoon, baiklah jika kau berniat untuk mencoba tawaranku dulu."

"Terimakasih banyak Bos."

"Apa kau yakin akan tetap ikut serta dalam kompetisi?"

"Seluruh Korea Selatan sudah menyaksikan saya sebagai bagian dari Tim A, rasanya akan sangat konyol jika tiba-tiba saya mundur."

"Aku bisa mengatur semuanya."

"Tidak, ah maaf bukan maksud saya berlaku tidak sopan. Saya benar-benar ingin bertahan dalam kompetisi ini Bos."

YG tersenyum simpul. "Kau ingin mencoba banyak hal rupanya, aku suka dengan semangatmu. Kurasa kau akan menjadi pengusaha sukses di masa depan jika kau berniat untuk membuat agensi suatu hari nanti." Seungyoon tersenyum canggung. "Baiklah kalau begitu, datanglah ke ruang latihan vokal nomor lima kau akan berlatih dengan Teddy atau Kus sebelum debutmu."

"Terimakasih banyak Bos."

"Kau bisa pergi dan berlatih dengan yang lain kalau begitu." Seungyoon berdiri dari sofa dengan pelan, membungkukkan badan kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "Aku hanya berharap kau tidak sedang lari dari sesuatu Kang Seungyoon."

Seungyoon sempat terperanjat namun dengan cepat ia mampu menguasai dirinya kembali. "Tidak Bos, saya tidak sedang melarikan diri dari apapun."

"Baguslah, kerahkan semua kemampuanmu itu jalan menuju kesuksesan."

"Terimakasih banyak." Seungyoon berucap sopan, membungkukkan badan kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kantor _YG_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang latihan kosong saat Seungyoon kembali, hal itu membuatnya cukup bingung hingga suara seseorang memanggil namanya. "Seungyoon hyung."

"Ah Bobby."

"Para _Hyung_ sudah berkumpul dengan kami, Seungyoon hyung darimana saja? Kenapa tidak ada di ruangan tadi?"

"Aku—Aku dari…,"

"Seungyoon baguslah kau sudah kembali, ayo! Latihan sudah dimulai hampir satu jam lalu." Mino dengan kepala menyembul dari balik pintu ruang latihan lain, yang berada tepat di belakang Seungyoon memotong jawaban Seungyoon yang akan ia berikan kepada Bobby.

"Mino benar, kita kembali berlatih saja. Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tidak masalah _Hyung_. Ayo." Bobby dengan bersemangat dan disertai senyum lebar ramahnya mengajak Mino untuk memasuki ruang latihan bersama. Seungyoon mengacuhkan semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil posisi sesuai dengan arahan B.I.

Musik terdengar dan semua orang kembali menari. Awalnya Seungyoon cukup kesulitan mengimbangi gerakan Tim B, ia sadar tidak seahli para anggota Tim B dalam urusan menari. Dengan tambahan konsentrasi yang lebih dari biasanya, pada akhirnya Seungyoon bisa mengejar kelincahan gerakan tari Tim B meski tak sebagus mereka.

Seungyoon yakin ia mendengar suara desisan, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Mino berjalan terpincang ke pinggir ruang latihan. Mino tak mengatakan apa-apa, Seungyoon memilih untuk terus menyempurnakan gerakan menarinya. Namun, musik tiba-tiba berhenti dan semua orang berkumpul mengelilingi Mino. Seungyoon terpaku di tempat, tiba-tiba merasa serba salah.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter jaga!" suara Taehyun tidak salah lagi. Taehyun keluar diikuti oleh Jinhwan. Seungyoon dengan canggung mendekat dan berdiri di samping Jinwoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kaki Mino terkilir, semoga tidak parah." Jinwoo menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Seungyoon.

"Ya, semoga tidak parah." Seungyoon menggumam pelan.

Kurang dari lima menit Taehyun dan Jinhwan kembali dengan seorang dokter jaga di _YG_ , dokter yang dari penampilannya terlihat tidak cocok sebagai dokter. Bertubuh atletis dan proposional. Semua orang menyingkir untuk memberi ruang bagi seseorang yang lebih mengerti tentang bagian tubuh manusia dibanding mereka.

Semuanya berdiri, melihat bagaimana staf kesehatan _YG_ memeriksa kaki Mino yang terkilir, memberinya pertolongan pertama. "Ah." Seungyoon tersentak kala merasakan seseorang menarik tangan kirinya dengan kasar. "Nam Taehyun," gumam Seungyoon. Taehyun tak bergeming ia terus menarik kuat tangan kiri Seungyoon, memaksanya untuk keluar dari ruangan.

BRUGH! Taehyun mendorong tubuh Seungyoon cukup keras, membuat punggung Seungyoon beradu dengan dinding di belakangnya. "Ini yang kau inginkan bukan?!" geram Taehyun dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Apa maksudmu Taehyun."

"Aku yakin kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Mino tadi." Kening Seungyoon hanya berkerut. "Jangan berlagak polos Seungyoon, aku tahu kau sangat busuk dan menginginkan posisi leader. Kau tidak suka ada orang yang lebih baik darimu, sepanjang latihan Mino sama sekali tidak fokus dan sekarang kau lihat hasilnya, dia cidera."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Taehyun." Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk tidak memukul wajah Taehyun.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Mino ini semua salahmu."

"Karena Mino tidak membalas perasaanmu lantas kau menyalahkan aku seenakmu?!" Seungyoon tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan semua kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak sepicik itu Seungyoon, kau bermain di belakang kami. Kau pergi menemui Bos apa kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kita satu tim."

"Ya, kita satu tim tapi bukan teman."

"Jadi kau menganggapku bukan temanmu?"

"Tidak ada teman yang terus menyerang temannya sendiri, sepertimu Nam Taehyun." Seungyoon mendesis kemudian memilih pergi.

"Kang Seungyoon!" Taehyun memekik cukup keras. Seungyoon menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik, menatap Taehyun bukan dengan tatapan benci namun tatapan lain yang membuat Taehyun heran.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tim, percayalah." Setelah kalimat itu selesai, Seungyoon benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Taehyun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic aneh saya, terimakasih untuk **baityexoshinta1, Guest, enchris.727, Ayhuu795, park soohe, reallllsouthth00, vipbigbang74, Double BobBI, Kim991, dumb-baby-lion,** terimakasih atas review kalian. See you soon….


	14. Chapter 14

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

Halo semua ini chapter empat belas selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all….

 **Previous**

"Aku tidak sepicik itu Seungyoon, kau bermain di belakang kami. Kau pergi menemui Bos apa kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kita satu tim."

"Ya, kita satu tim tapi bukan teman."

"Jadi kau menganggapku bukan temanmu?"

"Tidak ada teman yang terus menyerang temannya sendiri, sepertimu Nam Taehyun." Seungyoon mendesis kemudian memilih pergi.

"Kang Seungyoon!" Taehyun memekik cukup keras. Seungyoon menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik, menatap Taehyun bukan dengan tatapan benci namun tatapan lain yang membuat Taehyun heran.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tim, percayalah." Setelah kalimat itu selesai, Seungyoon benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Taehyun.

 **BAB EMPAT BELAS**

"Jadi bagaimana?" Jinwoo bertanya dengan cemas sementara Seungyoon memilih diam, ia merasa akan serba salah mengatakan apapun. Mungkin hanya Taehyun yang menganggap demikian, namun itu sudah membuat Seungyoon merasa tidak nyaman.

"Mino tidak akan bisa tampil dengan GD." Ucap sang dokter. Mino langsung menunduk lesu disertai tatapan sedih dari seluruh anggota tim termasuk tim B. "Kau harus mengistirahatkan kakimu sesering mungkin." Ucap sang dokter sebelum pergi.

Seungyoon mendekati Mino perlahan. "Apa kau haus aku bisa memelikanmu minuman yang kau inginkan?" Seungyoon menawarkan diri. Mino mengangkat kepalanya menatap Seungyoon kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali berlatih aku akan duduk dan melihat latihan kalian." Tampak jelas jika Mino berusaha untuk tegar.

Pada akhirnya semua orang kembali berlatih menari, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Seungyoon berulangkali melihat keadaan Mino. Mino fokus pada hal lain dan terkesan mengacuhkan Seungyoon. Padahal Seungyoon menginginkan hal ini, tidak ada hubungan istimewa yang mengikat, murni profesionalisme kerja tapi melihat sikap acuh Mino, Seungyoon merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya.

Dua jam latihan akhirnya dihentikan, semua orang kembali berkumpul di sekitar Mino. Mengobrol santai untuk sekadar menghibur Mino. Seungyoon memilih duduk sedikit lebih jauh dari yang lain memperhatikan semuanya dan merasa sedikit tersisih. "Seungyoon."

"Jinwoo hyung." Ucap Seungyoon cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Jinwoo yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa tidak duduk dengan yang lain?"

"Tidak ada tempat." Balas Seungyoon memberi alasan yang sebenarnya penuh dengan omong kosong.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Bisik Jinwoo pada telinga kanan Seungyoon.

Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menoleh ke kanan mengamati wajah Jinwoo lekat-lekat. Jinwoo sangat baik dan ramah, siapapun yang ada di dekatknya akan merasa nyaman, dia juga sangat sopan, dan sabar. Tanpa sadar Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Kau—ingin berbagi? Aku tidak memaksa."

Obrolan keduanya sama sekali tak terdengar oleh yang lain karena mereka semua sedang berbicara dengan suara keras. Namun, hal itu rupanya tidak luput dari perhatian Mino. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang Jinwoo dan Seungyoon bicarakan, dan rasa penasaran itu semakin membuncah saat dilihatnya Jinwoo dan Seungyoon keluar bersama dari ruang latihan.

"Bagaimana jika kita bicara di balkon, aku ingin mencari udara segar. Setelah latihan benar-benar terasa panas." Jinwoo mengangguk pelan menyetujui usulan Seungyoon.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin membeli air mineral dari mesin penjual minuman, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah aku hampir lupa soal minum, baiklah Jinwoo hyung aku juga."

Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju mesin penjual minuman, Jinwoo menolak uang ganti dari Seungyoon. "Biar aku yang membelikan minuman untukmu." Balas Jinwoo disertai senyuman ramah khasnya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Balas Seungyoon.

Sambil berjalan Seungyoon meminum air mineral yang terasa dingin menyapa tenggorokkannya hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Jinwoo. Setiap lantai terdapat balkon yang cukup luas, keduanya duduk di balkon berhiaskan tanaman-tanaman bunga di dalam pot yang tertata rapi dan apik. Jinwoo berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menunggu Seungyoon siap mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Aku—meminta Mino untuk melupakan perasaannya padaku _Hyung_. Dulu Mino bersikeras hanya akan mendengar jawabanku setelah kompetisi selesai, tapi aku mengatakan sebelum atau setelah kompetisi jawabanku akan tetap sama."

"Kau menolak perasaan Mino?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau menyesal?" Seungyoon tak langsung menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang janggal."

"Kurasa kau mencintai Mino."

Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku menyukai Mino, aku menyukainya sejak sekolah dasar. Mino juga menjadi alasanku untuk berubah. Dulu dia menolakku dengan kalimat yang lumayan kasar lalu aku berniat untuk membuatnya menyesal. Menjadi lebih baik darinya dalam segala bidang."

"Kulihat kau berhasil melakukannya." Seungyoon hanya tersenyum kemudian meminum kembali air mineralnya. "Kurasa belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki situasi."

"Tidak." Seungyoon membalas tegas. "Tidak akan baik melibatkan perasaan dalam pekerjaan. Jika ada yang salah akan sangat berpengaruh pada kerjasama tim kita. Sebaiknya sebelum terlambat lebih baik dilupakan saja."

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Balas Jinwoo. "Masalah perasaan itu rumit, aku sudah pernah mendengar band yang bubar setelah personilnya terlibat asmara lalu kandas. Tapi jika aku melarangmu itu tidak akan adil."

"Tidak ada yang melarang Jinwoo hyung, ini semua sudah aku pikirkan dengan baik-baik."

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan berarti di antara member tidak ada yang boleh terlibat jalinan asmara."

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, jika dirasa semua bisa berjalan dengan baik tidak masalah. Aku hanya merasa perasaan dan pekerjaan tidak bisa berjalan secara bersamaan, itu yang aku pikirkan. Pikiran setiap orang itu berbeda." Balas Seungyoon kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyarankan untuk mencobanya." Balas Jinwoo.

"Mencoba apa?"

"Mencoba untuk memberi kesempatan…,"

"Terimakasih atas sarannya Jinwoo hyung." Seungyoon membalas dengan memotong kalimat Jinwoo. "Kurasa—aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin aku katakan. Aku akan pergi ke dorm sekarang untuk mandi."

"Baiklah." Jinwoo membalas singkat, Seungyoon tersenyum simpul kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jinwoo.

Jinwoo melempar tatapan sedih pada Seungyoon ia tidak tahu apa-apa bagaimana hubungan Mino dan Seungyoon berawal, namun ia yakin baik Mino maupun Seungyoon sekarang sama-sama menderita. Seungyoon membohongi dirinya sendiri, membangun tembok kuat yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh apapun. Dan Jinwoo yakin semua hal itu terjadi karena Mino. "Apa aku harus mencari tahu pada Mino juga?" Jinwoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian berdua." Ucap Jinwoo membulatkan tekad untuk membantu kedua dongsaengnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak bisa ikut tampil dengan GD?" Taehyun duduk di samping Mino sementara ruang latihan sudah kosong dan tinggal mereka berdua.

"Ya, tapi aku yakin akan ada kesempatan lain yang lebih baik dari ini." Ucap Mino dengan nada optimis.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa Seungyoon akan segera debut, solo."

"Solo?" Mino terlihat terkejut.

"Ya, aku melihatnya beberapa kali keluar dari ruangan Bos." Mino tak langsung menjawab. "Kurasa dia akan pergi dari tim…,"

"Seungyoon lebih dulu terkenal Taehyun, dia juga sangat berbakat. Kurasa tidak masalah jika dia debut solo. Seungyoon sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang jauh sekali dengan kita yang bukan apa-apa."

Baik Mino dan Taehyun terkejut dengan kedatangan Jinwoo. "Sejak kapan Jinwoo hyung…,"

"Jangan berpsekulasi macam-macam sebelum semuanya jelas. Bigbang sunbae juga berkarir solo masing-masing tapi mereka masih bisa solid sebagai tim."

"Aku hanya mencoba memberitahukan kemungkinan terburuk untuk tim kita."

"Aku yakin Seungyoon bukan tipe orang yang tiba-tiba pergi."

Dahi Taehyun berkerut ia terlihat jelas tidak suka dengan kalimat Jinwoo. "Kenapa Jinwoo hyung membela Seungyoon?"

"Aku tidak membela siapapun, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan menurut pendapatku. Seungyoon belum mengatakan apa-apa bahkan Bos juga belum mengatakan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita tidak berpikir macam-macam yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat perasaan cemas muncul semakin sering."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku salah." Ucap Taehyun dengan nada yang terdengar ketus. Taehyun berdiri dari duduknya mengambil ransel dan keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Maaf." Ucap Jinwoo. "Aku memperkeruh suasana." Sambung Jinwoo.

Mino tersenyum simpul. "Jinwoo hyung mengatakan hal yang benar."

"Ayo kembali ke dorm." Ajak Jinwoo.

"Aku masih ingin berada di sini sebentar lagi."

"Seungyoon."

"Apa?!"

Keterkejutan Mino membuat Jinwoo tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau memikirkan tentang Seungyoon."

"Apa yang _Hyung_ katakan." Balas Jinwoo. "Aku memang lebih sering diam tapi aku memperhatikan semuanya, kau mencintai Seungyoon, dan Taehyun mencintaimu. Ah, satu lagi Seungyoon juga mencintaimu."

"Jinwoo hyung..," tanpa sadar Mino merengek, menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah tampan berkulit kecoklatan miliknya.

Jinwoo lantas duduk di samping Mino. "Seungyoon mencintaimu, dia hanya menutupi perasaannya. Ada banyak hal yang Seungyoon pikirkan." Mino tidak menjawab. "Jangan menyerah. Buktikan jika kau benar-benar mencintai Seungyoon, apapun yang Seungyoon pikirkan jangan menyerah."

"Seungyoon menolakku."

"Kau akan mundur hanya dengan penolakan seperti itu?!" Jinwoo memekik cukup keras.

"Jinwoo hyung jangan terlalu kencang bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?"

Jinwoo tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa jika ada yang mendengar." Mino mendorong pelan lengan kiri Jinwoo sebagai tanda protes. "Baiklah, itu saranku jangan menyerah karena penolakan jangan memikirkan apapun. Pikirkan saja jika kau sangat menginginkan Seungyoon."

"Masa laluku?"

"Jangan bercerita aku benar-benar lelah sekarang, kesimpulanku hanya satu kau membuat kesalahan di masa lalu terhadap Seungyoon."

"Ya." Mino membalas singkat.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu, pikirkan saja bagaimana caramu meluluhan hati Seungyoon. Tunjukkan perhatian dan keseriusanmu tapi jangan terlalu menekannya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Balas Mino sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Santai saja. Seperti hubungan pertemanan, lalu diteruskan menjadi persahabatan, lalu semakin dekat, bertahap. Aduh, aku bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa." Jinwoo cengegesan sendiri. Mino tertawa melihat kecanggungan dan kebingungan Jinwoo.

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyun?"

Tawa Jinwoo seketika terhenti. "Ah, soal Taehyun. Aku yakin dia akan merasa kecewa tapi walau bagaimanapun perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Seiring waktu aku yakin Taehyun akan baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih banyak Jinwoo hyung." Jinwoo tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan terimakasih tulus dari Mino.

.

.

.

Di hari H, Mino hanya menunggu di bawah panggung sementara membernya dan Tim B mengiringi GD sebagai penari latar. Mino berusaha tersenyum meski ada kekecewaan besar di dalam dirinya. Mino berdiri di antara para penonton, melihat kemeriahan penampilan GD. Dan pada saat itu dia tahu jika dirinya ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti GD, berdiri di panggung yang megah, menghibur semua orang, beryanyi, menyampaikan perasaan, emosi, dan energinya dalam sebuah lagu.

Di tengah alunan musik _Crooked_ Seungyoon menatap ke arah penonton. Tanpa sengaja ia bertatapan dengan Mino. Seungyoon tersenyum lebar, Mino membalas senyuman itu. Mino tahu jika Seungyoon dan semua orang yang kini menari di belakang GD menginginkan hal yang sama di masa depan, bukan sebagai penari latar, namun sebagai pelaku utama dalam sebuah pertunjukan besar.

Penampilan GD selesai, lampu meredup. Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan pecah. Semua penari latar turun dari panggung. Seungyoon tanpa sadar berjalan menghampiri Mino. Memeluk Mino dengan erat. Mino terkejut namun ia tetap membalas pelukan Seungyoon. "Penampilan yang hebat, selamat." Mino berucap dengan tulus.

"Maaf kau tidak bisa tampil bersama kami."

"Tidak apa Seungyoon, aku baik-baik saja."

Taehyun menoleh ke belakang namun dengan cepat Jinwoo melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada lengan kiri Taehyun dan mengajak Taehyun pergi. "Lupakan Mino, bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau belum mencobanya Nam Taehyun."

"Pasti akan terasa sakit."

"Aku mengerti hal itu tapi cobalah karena jika kau terus menyimpan perasaanmu untuk Mino, tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Mino menyukai orang lain."

"Aku ingin berharap, sedikit saja."

Jinwoo menggeleng cepat. "Hentikan itu, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih kepada **Diy94, miyuk, yukinaaa, Kim991, park soohee, realllllsouthth00, dumbbabylion, enchris727, vipbigbang74.** Terimakasih atas review kalian see you soon all…


	15. Chapter 15

**I Hate (Love) You**

 **WINNER fiction**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho and Seungyoon)**

 **Characters: all WINNER member, others**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Previous**

Taehyun menoleh ke belakang namun dengan cepat Jinwoo melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada lengan kiri Taehyun dan mengajak Taehyun pergi. "Lupakan Mino, bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau belum mencobanya Nam Taehyun."

"Pasti akan terasa sakit."

"Aku mengerti hal itu tapi cobalah karena jika kau terus menyimpan perasaanmu untuk Mino, tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Mino menyukai orang lain."

"Aku ingin berharap, sedikit saja."

Jinwoo menggeleng cepat. "Hentikan itu, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka."

 **BAB LIMA BELAS**

Semua orang masih mengerumuni Mino setelah penampilan mereka dengan GD selesai, GD memberi selamat dia juga menyemangati Mino untuk tidak berputus asa dan terus berjuang. Seungyoon hanya berdiri memperhatikan dari jauh menunggu sampai semuanya lebih tenang untuk berbicara dengan Mino.

Dan Seungyoon baru mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Mino sesampainya mereka di dorm. Saat semua orang pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mino duduk di ruang keluarga, dengan kaki diluruskan dan dibebat perban. "Penampilan kalian hebat tadi." Kalimat Mino membuat Seungyoon tersentak.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Seungyoon.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Seungyoon?"

"Aku—aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku selama ini, aku yakin kau pasti sebal menghadapi sikapku." Mino hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi jangan memikirkannya lagi, aku tidak mau kau terbebani."

"Tapi kau sempat kesal padaku."

"Aku hanya termakan emosi sesaat."

"Ah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam."

"Seungyoon." Panggil Mino.

"Ya?" Mino berhenti kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tidak makan malam?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang dengan traktiran dari GD tadi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat tidur Seungyoon."

"Selamat tidur Mino."

"Aku mungkin akan begadang."

"Yang penting aku sudah mengatakan selamat tidur padamu." Balas Seungyoon kemudian diiringi oleh seulas senyum tipis. Mino membalas senyum itu, ia pandangi punggung Seungyoon yang berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya.

Sungguh, Mino berharap ada banyak hal yang akan Seungyoon ucapkan bukan sekedar permintaan maaf. Ia berharap Seungyoon membalas perasaannya atau paling tidak memberinya sedikit harapan seperti yang tadi ia lakukan. Sebuah pelukan, pelukan setelah tampil bersama GD dengan pelukan itu Mino sempat berharap. "Kurasa harapanku akan hancur lagi," tanpa sadar Mino menggumam pelan, mengeluhkan tentang nasibnya yang tidak mujur tentang asmara. "Jinwoo hyung apa aku harus bersikap keras kepala tentang perasaanku atau mengalah saja?"

Mino meletakan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Bahkan ia bertanya pada Jinwoo yang nyatanya tidak ada di sampingnya sekarang. Ia yakin Jinwoo akan mengatakan perasaannya patut dipertahankan dan diberi kesempatan tapi semua ini terasa berat bagi Mino. "Menyerah itu terlihat lebih mudah."

"Menyerah itu mudah tapi kau akan menyesal."

"Astaga!" Mino menegakan posisi duduknya entah dari mana Jinwoo muncul. "Ka—kapan _Hyung_ muncul di sini?!" pekik Mino.

Jinwoo melempar tatapan bingung kepada Mino dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menurut Mino lucu itu. "Aku ke dapur mau mengambil air minum, lalu aku mendengarmu menyebut namaku aku penasaran, aku ke sini tapi kau sedang memejamkan kedua matamu makanya kau tidak melihatku. Lalu aku putuskan untuk menunggu mungkin saja kau butuh bantuanku makanya menyebut namaku." Jinwoo menerangkan panjang lebar dengan kalimat yang sangat polos.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan Jinwoo hyung." Dusta Mino.

"Hmmm, ya sudah kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar. kau cepatlah tidur, selamat malam Mino."

"Selamat malam _Hyung_."

Mino memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa, ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dan di saat seperti ini Mino merindukan rumahnya, keluarganya, ayah dan ibunya, juga kedua adik perempuannya. Ia ingin pulang dan lari dari semua ini, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat lemah sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelima pemuda itu nampak tegang duduk di hadapan sang pemilik _YG_. Dan mendengar kabar yang disampaikan bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Kemarin malam Mino sudah berfirasat tentang kecemasan dan ketidaksanggupannya menghadapi momen ini, sekarang semuanya terbukti. Ia tidak lagi menjadi _Leader_ Tim A.

"Sebagai gantinya Kang Seungyoon, aku memilih Seungyoon sebagai leader tim A." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat menusuk itu, sang pemimpin _YG_ keluar dari ruangan.

Semua member langsung memeluk dan menenangkan Mino, Taehyun terlihat sangat terpukul Seungyoon tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jika perasaan dan tekadnya masih sama seperti dulu seharusnya sekarang dia merasa bahagia. Tapi sekarang justru sebaliknya, bukan karena dia bersimpati pada Mino atau mungkin menaruh hati pada laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Sekarang dia merasa seperti seseorang yang sudah mencuri sesuatu dari orang lain.

BRAK! Taehyun berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar, semua orang otomatis melihat kepadanya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Taehyun menarik lengan kanan Seungyoon kasar dan mengajaknya keluar. Seungyoon yang bingung hanya diam dan menurut.

Taehyun mendorong Seungyoon hingga punggung Seungyoon membentur dinding. Mereka berada di tempat yang sepi, toilet untuk berbicara serius, dari sudut pandang Taehyun. "Apa maksudmu Taehyun?" Seungyoon mencoba untuk menekan amarahnya. Ia menegakan tubuhnya kembali, meski punggungnya terasa cukup nyeri sekarang.

"Ini yang kau inginkan bukan? Posisi _Leader_? Kau puas Seungyoon? Apa kau yang membuat Mino cedera?"

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Seungyoon.

"Aku tahu sejak awal kau licik Seungyoon, kau sebenarnya tidak ingin bersama tim ini kan? Kau ingin debut seorang diri."

Seungyoon benar-benar benci jika Taehyun sudah menyudutkannya seperti ini. "Iya, aku memang ingin menjadi penyanyi solo."

"Ah dugaanku ternyata benar."

"Tapi itu dulu."

"Jangan mengelak Seungyoon."

"Aku tidak mengelak, sekarang aku hanya ingin kompetisi ini selesai apapun hasilnya."

Taehyun tersenyum sinis. "Apapun hasilnya kau akan tetap menang. Kenapa? Kau bingung dengan kalimatku? Kau tetap akan menang jika tim ini kalah kau akan debut menjadi penyanyi solo."

"Semuanya akan menang percayalah padaku, kita sudah diberi kesempatan untuk dikenal masyarakat, mendapat pelatihan di _YG_. Seandainya ini tidak berhasil kesempatan ini pasti sudah membuka pintu-pintu lain yang lebih baik."

"Apa kau berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburku? Mengasihaniku dan juga mengasihani yang lain?"

"Aku tidak mengasihani siapa-siapa kecuali diriku."

"A—apa?!" Taehyun terperanjat, baiklah Taehyun sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik hanya saja dia selalu mengatakan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu atau mengatakan apapun yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, aku mengasihani diriku sendiri yang selalu penuh dendam, tidak ingin dekat dengan orang lain, tidak percaya dengan orang lain, selalu menganggap orang lain sebagai penghalang."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika kau yang sekarang sudah berubah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Jika kau masih ingin membenciku aku bisa mengerti, saat itu kata-kataku juga tidak baik jadi silakan saja benci aku."

"Kau tidak akan pergi dari tim?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, maksudku semua orang juga akan pergi dari tim. Menemukan jalan masing-masing tapi di suatu saat kita akan kembali bersama."

Kening Taehyun berkerut. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

"Jika kita berhasil di kompetisi ini dan seandainya kita bisa seperti senior kita nanti, pasti akan ada banyak pekerjaan individu itu yang aku maksudkan."

"Ahhhh….," balas Taehyun sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Aku masih marah!" pekikan Taehyun hanya disambut tatapan kosong oleh Seungyoon. "Jadi bukan kau yang membuat Mino cedera?"

"Memang aku sejahat itu?"

"Kau tampak jahat."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Apa kau senang menjadi _Leader_?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong."

"Memang siapa yang mau bertanggungjawab dengan Tim? Tidak ada yang mau, kurasa kau juga tidak ingin. Menjadi orang yang diberi tanggung jawab itu merepotkan."

"Ah kau benar juga."

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Seungyoon benar-benar ingin mengakhiri obrolan yang terasa seperti interogasi ini, ia ingin minum sekotak jus segar dan berlatih keras untuk mengalihkan beban pikirannya.

"Hmmm, apa kau mencintai Mino?"

Seungyoon tak langsung menjawab, ia tahu harus memberi jawaban dengan hati-hati. "Hmmm—aku—aku entahlah, aku…,"

"Seungyoon jawab aku." Tegas Taehyun.

"Kau menyukai Mino." Seungyoon menatap lekat kedua mata sipit Taehyun.

"Iya, aku menyukainya tapi Mino menyukaimu jadi aku harus melupakan Mino. Aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu lama, aku harus melepaskan rasa sukaku dan melangkah maju."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pengganti Mino?"

"Belum, jawab aku Seungyoon jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan."

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin tim ini hancur karena aku."

"Maksudmu jika kau membalas perasaan Mino tim ini akan hancur?"

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar. "Ya." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

"Kenapa beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Ada banyak grup yang bubar karena masalah antar member, tentu saja aku berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau belum mencobanya, kau belum memberi kesempatan."

"Jika aku memberi kesempatan kau yakin tidak akan terluka?"

"Aku akan terluka tapi hanya sebentar, percayalah."

"Kau melepaskan Mino semudah itu?"

Taehyun tersenyum simpul namun Seungyoon bisa melihat betapa memilukan arti dari senyuman itu. "Mino menyukaimu, dia mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin terus memaksakan perasaanku." Seungyoon diam tidak bisa membalas kalimat Taehyun. Taehyun menepuk pelan pundak kiri Seungyoon sebelum pergi dari hadapan Seungyoon.

"Haaahh…, sebaiknya aku berlatih saja." Ucap Seungyoon kepada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mino duduk di depan layar komputer mencoba membuat lagu yang bagus. Hanya itu, hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik di tengah tekanan seperti ini. Pintu ruangan terbuka, Mino tidak memakai _headset_ jadi dia bisa mendengar suara pintu itu dengan cukup keras. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Seungyoon dengan canggung berdiri di depan pintu. "Kau memakai ruangan ini? Kalau begitu aku akan memakai ruangan yang lain."

"Di sini ada dua komputer kau bisa memakai komputer yang lain, apa aku benar-benar membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" pekik Seungyoon. "Aku justru berpikir sebaliknya, kau—kau yang tidak nyaman denganku."

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku mengambil posisimu sebagai _Leader_." Seungyoon masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk sedangkan Mino masih duduk di kursinya, namun, kali ini ia memutar kursinya menghadap Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak berbohong kan? Untuk membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan mendengarnya."

"Kau bisa menjadi _Leader_ yang baik, aku percaya itu."

"Katakan hal yang lain, bukan itu, katakan yang lain Mino."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Kau tidak suka dengan hal ini, kau tidak suka aku menggantikanmu sebagai _Leader_. Kau ingin tetap memimpin tim ini hingga akhir kompetisi."

Mino tersenyum simpul. "Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin aku katakan, jadi sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan untukku mengeluh."

"Maaf Mino."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini, sungguh aku tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk mengambil posisimu sebagai pemimpin tim."

"Kau tidak mengambil posisiku, ini semua keputusan, kau tidak mengambilnya." Seungyoon membuka bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Mino memotong kalimat apapun yang ingin Seungyoon ucapkan. "Dan aku tidak mengatakannya untuk membuat semua terdengar baik-baik saja, aku mengatakannya dengan jujur."

Mino berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat, dan kini mereka berhadapan. Seungyoon mengambil beberapa langkah menyamping untuk memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Mino. "Apa kau berpikir jika aku akan marah dan kesal karena hal ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena—karena jika aku berada di posisimu pasti aku akan merasa sangat kesal."

"Aku tidak kesal karena aku tahu kau adalah orang yang sangat berbakat Kang Seungyoon."

"Baiklah ini terdengar semakin aneh, aku akan menggunakan komputer yang lain dan kau—kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Sebaiknya kau memakai _Headset_ agar tidak terganggu dengan pekerjaanku nanti."

Seungyoon berniat untuk pergi untuk menyelesaikan latihan menulis lirik lagunya saat Mino menahan lengan kanannya. Seungyoon menoleh, Mino menatap lekat kedua mata sipit seorang Kang Seungyoon. "Apa tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Jinwoo hyung bilang padaku untuk memberi kesempatan pada perasaanku, aku tidak boleh membunuhnya, aku memberi kesempatan pada perasaanku, bagaimana denganmu Seungyoon?"

"Aku tidak tahu Mino."

"Tolong beri jawaban sekarang atau tidak selamanya."

"Kau memaksaku? Apa maskudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ada banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan terutama dengan tim dan kompetisi jadi aku ingin melepaskan beban yang paling besar terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa melangkah maju."

"Beban yang paling besar?" Seungyoon menatap Mino bingung.

"Ya, beban. Tentang pertanyaan seputar dirimu yang justru membuatku lemah. Apa kau membenciku? Apa aku sudah bersikap benar dihadapanmu? Apa kau benar-benar sudah memaafkanku? Apa aku bisa bersamamu? Apa kita bisa bersama? Apa kau akan menyakiti aku?"

Seungyoon berjalan mundur membuat pegangan Mino pada lengan tangannya terlepas, Seungyoon lantas mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu meja kosong. Meja yang seharusnya terdapat komputer, tapi entah karena apa komputer itu dipindahkan sehingga hanya ada dua komputer di ruangan yang cukup besar ini.

"Bagaimana jika keputusanku salah?" Seungyoon mendongak menatap Mino.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya."

"Bagaimana jika jawabanku melukaimu?"

"Aku akan menerimanya, setidaknya bebanku sudah terangkat dan aku akan mengalihkan rasa sakit hatiku pada hal lain, musik tentu saja."

"Bagaimana jika keputusanku menyakiti banyak orang?"

"Pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri."

Kening Seungyoon seketika berkerut. "Aku sudah terlalu sering memikirkan diriku sendiri."

"Termasuk solo karirmu?"

"Sebenarnya hal itu sudah dibicarakan jauh sebelum kompetisi ini dicetuskan."

"Ah rupanya seperti itu, kenapa tidak berterus terang?" Seungyoon hanya mengendikan bahu.

"Maksudku dengan memikirkan dirimu sendiri adalah memikirkan apa yang membuatmu bahagia, bukannya melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuanmu bahkan jika kau harus menjatuhkan orang lain."

"Aku tahu aku cukup buruk, jangan membahasnya." Ucap Seungyoon cukup tersinggung dengan kalimat Mino.

Mino tertawa pelan kemudian duduk di samping Seungyoon membuat lutut, bahu, dan tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Aku juga membuat kesalahan, kata-kata kasar yang aku ucapkan saat kita SD dulu, aku ingin menariknya jika waktu bisa diputar kembali."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, tidak mungkin waktu bisa diputar kembali."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin memperbaikinya, maafkan aku, atas semua kesalahanku di masa lalu Kang Seungyoon."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon hanya menggumam pelan.

"Sekarang kembali ke persolan utama, tentang jawabanmu." Seungyoon menoleh kepada Mino, tatapan bingung Seungyoon hampir membuat Mino mendengus. Ia sungguh tidak suka jika terus mengulangi hal yang sama, namun, demi Seungyoon demi kesempatan untuk bersamanya meski sangat kecil. Mino merasa tidak apa mengulang hal ini jutaan kali bahkan. "Aku mencintaimu Kang Seungyoon, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Sekarang? Tidak menunggu sampai kompetisi berakhir?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu aku harus melepaskan suatu beban yang besar sebelum melangkah maju."

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, mungkin kita—kita bisa mencobanya."

Mino merasa jantungnya bisa meledak sekarang, ia tidak menyangka jika Seungyoon menerima perasaannya. "Maksudmu—kau menerimaku?" Mino bertanya tiba-tiba berubah pandir.

"Ya, aku ingin memberimu kesempatan, memberi hubungan ini kesempatan, aku tidak tahu ini keputusan yang tepat atau tidak."

Mino tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa ini keputusan yang tepat, yang aku tahu hanya satu hal. Aku merasa sangat lega dan bahagia sekarang."

Seungyoon tersenyum canggung. "Aku senang mendengar kau merasa bahagia."

"Apa kau merasa bahagia?" Seungyoon mengangguk cepat kemudian menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, wajahnya terasa panas sekarang.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Ah benarkah?!" Seungyoon lantas menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Mino tertawa pelan, Seungyoon mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu ini keputusan yang salah atau benar, tapi jika kita tidak mencobanya kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana ini semua berakhir." Seungyoon menurunkan kedua tangannya mendengar kalimat serius dari Mino. "Apapun hasil kompetisi ini nantinya, sekarang aku merasa sanggup menghadapi semuanya."

"Kau terdengar berlebihan dan aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu Mino."

"Ternyata benar."

"Apanya yang benar?"

"Terkadang manusia membutuhkan seseorang yang berharga, yang istimewa, sebagai alasan untuk melangkah maju dan menghadapi badai hidup." Mino menatap kedua mata Seungyoon lekat. "Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?"

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau merasa lebih kuat sekarang, merasa bisa mampu menghadapi semuanya bersamaku?"

"Ya." Seungyoon membalas singkat.

"Terimakasih kau sudah memberi kita kesempatan, Seungyoon." Mino menggumam pelan kemudian memeluk Seungyoon erat. Ia bahkan tidak menahan desakan air matanya yang keluar, lega, dia merasa sangat lega sekarang, dan sangat bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu Kang Seugyoon." Bisik Mino.

Seungyoon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mino dengan erat. Ia merasa lebih kuat sekarang, bahkan perasaan ini melebihi dari saat dirinya memikirkan diri sendiri. Saat manusia menemukan manusia lain yang istimewa dan berharga dalam kehidupan mereka, manusia akan menjadi lebih kuat dalam menghadapi badai hidup sebesar dan sekeras apapun.

 **END**

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai, maaf jika tidak memuaskan, saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelesaikan tulisan ini. Terimakasih atas dukungannya, sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain. **Geobi, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, realllllsouthth00, yukinaaa, miyuk, harmiyuna, vipbigbang74, dumbbabylion, Soyu567, park soohee, Double BobBI, enchris727.** Terimakasih atas review kalian di chapter sebelumnya.


End file.
